Où tout continue
by Juliette54
Summary: Ça donne quoi James et Lily avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? En dix chapitres ? L'un côté sorcier, l'autre côté moldu ?
1. Chap 1: Premier Noël dont il se souvient

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne après-midi ! Voici un petit recueil d'OS qui reprend quelques personnages de **Où tout commence** sans que ça ne gêne la lecture, puisqu'il peut se lire pour lui même. Ce sont des petits chapitres sur des moments de l'enfance de James et Lily, avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard, donc pas de Sirius, désolééée. Mais Pétunia, Severus, Marlène McKinnon et bien d'autres trouvent ainsi leur place !

**Disclaimer** : James et Lily, le monde de la magie etc viennent tout droit de l'univers de Joanne Rowling

**.**

**Où tout continue**

**. **

_Les parents de James Potter et Lily Evans sont bien différents, chacun le sait. Mais ils ont cette loyauté, cet amour immense, et parfois cette témérité maladive qui les font agir avant de réfléchir. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent au fond d'eux, et c'est surtout le bonheur de leurs enfants leur préoccupation principale. _

_._

**Chapitre 1 : Premier Noël dont il se souvient (James)**

**. **

_Noël 1967, _

**.**

Le premier Noël dont James Potter se souvient, date de 1967, il avait sept ans trois quarts, et une dent en moins. Il l'avait même perdue dans la journée en se cachant de sa mère qui tenait absolument à lui faire réciter sa troisième déclinaison latine, alors qu'il connaissait à peine sa conjugaison anglaise. Pourquoi lui apprenait-elle le latin ? C'est une autre histoire qu'on racontera plus tard.

Donc il avait sept ans trois quarts et toutes ses dents moins une.

Il avait passé le dernier mois à suivre ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse pour admirer les vitrines et leur dire ce qu'il voulait pour Noël. Il avait demandé beaucoup trop de choses, et il ne serait pas honnête s'il disait ne pas vouloir recevoir tout ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Mais Mr et Mrs Potter, quoique cédant très facilement aux caprices de leur fils adoré, avaient tout de même un peu plus la tête sur les épaules que lui. A quelques notions près.

Le soir arrivant, son père rentra du Magenmagot, qui avait décidé de fermer ses portes deux heures plus tôt ce 24 décembre. Il en profita pour sortir de sa cachette, la main refermée sur sa dent. On ne parlera pas de sa cachette secrète aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas très importante pour la suite de cette histoire. Mais on finira par y venir, car elle reste un élément important de l'enfance de James Potter.

Bref. Il sortit de sa cachette, dévala les escaliers de la grande Maison des Potter, et arriva dans l'entrée avant sa mère, qui lui fit une tête de reproche en agitant son index sous son nez alors que son père enlevait sa cape et son chapeau d'hiver recouvert de neige.

« Charlus, tu es trempé, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant sa cape pour l'accrocher dans la petite pièce à gauche de l'entrée, là où les Potter rangeaient leurs habits et leurs chaussures d'extérieur.

-Belby O'Brian, de la Maintenance Magique, a trouvé opportun de faire neiger dans tous les bureaux pour fêter les repos de Noël. J'ai bien cru qu'Apokalips la lui ferait manger, expliqua le sorcier en se déchaussant. »

James entendit sa mère rire et en fit de même. Quelle idée de faire manger de la neige à quelqu'un !

« Quelle idée, aussi, reprit Dorea Potter, de faire neiger à l'intérieur des bâtiments, dans le hall, à la rigueur…

-Mais le problème n'était pas là, la contredit son mari. »

James et sa mère suivirent Charlus Potter jusqu'au salon. Une fois assis, il prit son fils sur ses genoux, ce qui fit s'élargir d'encore quelques pouces le sourire de James. Il essaya de lui écraser l'épi qui pointait sur son crâne, mais James se dégagea.

« Mes cheveux ne sont pas si désordonnés, n'est-ce pas Dorea ? demanda Charlus en souriant avec dépit.

-Ils ne le sont pas autant mais ils sont déjà bien placés dans leur catégorie, concéda sa femme avec un large sourire. Les gènes de ma mère ont accentué le désordre capillaire des Potter, voilà tout, ajouta-t-elle en replaçant l'une de ses mèches folles dans ce qui restait de son chignon.

-Faites comme si j'étais absent, ronchonna James en croisant les bras sur son ventre. Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont.

-Pourtant, ce soir, tu mettras un peu de Lotion Lissenplis, et… le prévint sa mère, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase.

-Hors de question ! rugit-il presque en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-James, le reprit sa mère. »

Mais la mention de la Lotion Lissenplis l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, apparemment, puisqu'il montra les poings et se prépara à se battre.

« James, je n'ai qu'à sortir ma baguette pour t'immobiliser, lui rappela sa mère en souriant. Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu la refuses, au lieu de faire le mariole.

-Parce que… commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Parce que j'ai l'air ridicule avec cette Lotion.

-Mais non, tu n'as pas l'air ridicule, nia sa mère en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Toi, tu n'en mets pas, répliqua-t-il en baissant ses poings.

-Bien sûr que si j'en mettrai ce soir, s'étonna sa mère.

-Mais tu es une fille ! Moi, j'aurais juste l'air ridicule ! s'exaspéra-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son père sur l'un des canapé pourpre du salon. »

Il posa son visage sur ses poings et soupira. Sa mère était brillante, les Potter recevaient fréquemment d'illustres théoriciens en Sortilège et surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il savait qu'elle arriverait à ses fins en deux coups de baguette.

« Camelia se moquera encore de moi, marmonna-t-il en fixant son regard sur l'âtre que le feu remplissait.

-Je me disais aussi, reprit son père avec un regard entendu, que ce n'était pas qu'une question de ridicule.

-Si ! Je vais être ridicule, donc elle se moquera de moi ! renchérit James en relevant la tête avec vivacité.

-Donc l'avis de Camelia compte plus que le mien ? nuança sa mère, ce qui eut le mérite de couper la voix de James.

-Serpentarde, marmonna Charlus en direction de sa femme ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à cette dernière. James tient juste à ce que la jolie Camelia puisse lui dire qu'il est charmant ce soir, sans avoir besoin de lui faire une réflexion sur ses cheveux. Camelia est vraiment gentille avec toi, n'est-ce pas James ? insista Charlus Potter en direction de fils. »

Il eut le plaisir de voir les joues de son fils prendre une délicieuse teinte rouge framboise. Dorea Potter fit un « O » silencieux avec sa bouche, et Charlus un clin d'œil à son fils.

« C'est Marlene qui va être jalouse, le prévint Charlus en riant, ravi de voir son fils soupirer.

-Marlene est comme ma sœur, combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ? s'exaspéra-t-il en levant ses petits bras au ciel.

-Elle ne semble pas te voir comme son frère, remarqua Dorea en entrant dans le jeu de son mari.

-Vous les adultes, vous comprenez jamais…

-Vous ne comprenez jamais, reprit-elle son fils.

-Vous _ne_ comprenez jamais rien aux enfants, termina-t-il avec un regard noir en direction de sa mère.

-Donc l'avis de Camelia ne compte en rien dans ta décision de te passer de Lotion Lissenplis pour Noël ? releva Dorea Potter avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Maman ! soupira son fils en s'affalant dans le canapé. »

Comme ses deux parents se contentaient de le regarder, il finit par reprendre la parole.

« Disons qu'elle m'a conforté dans ma pensée première qui était : Je. Déteste. Cette. Potion. ! martela-t-il en se jetant sur les genoux de son père, lequel le chatouilla volontiers. »

Après quelques coups évités habilement, Charlus Potter assit à nouveau son fils sur ses genoux, et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

« Donc tu ne mettras pas de Lotion Lissenplis ce soir ? récapitula-t-il.

-Non, pas de Lotion Lissenplis ce soir, insista James, satisfait d'avoir fait plier ses parents une fois de plus. A quelle heure partons-nous chez Justus et Dymphna ? demanda-t-il posément en essayant de ne pas sembler trop impatient.

-D'ici une heure ou deux, lui apprit sa mère en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge en chêne du salon. Nous laissons le temps à ton père de se préparer, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le visage défait de son fils.

-Je n'en ai que pour une demi-heure, lui indiqua son mari.

-Mais moi, j'ai besoin d'une bonne heure et demie, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Donc c'est toi qu'on attend, Maman, remarqua James en se rappelant qu'il avait toujours sa quenotte dans sa main. Regarde Papa ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en ouvrant le poing sous son nez. »

Il trônait dans sa main gauche une toute petite molaire. Elle était encore un peu rouge de sang. Il ouvrit en même temps la bouche devant ses parents pour leur montrer le trou dans sa dentition. Ceux-ci l'applaudirent avant de l'embrasser là où l'autre ne l'embrassait pas.

« N'oublie pas de la mettre dans la boîte avec les autres, lui rappela sa mère en le voyant monter dans sa chambre.

-Et toi Maman, n'oublie pas de te dépêcher de monter te préparer ! Je ne voudrais pas être en retard chez Dymphna et Justus ! »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de ses parents, car il était déjà au premier étage de la Maison des Potter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kitty, l'elfe de maison de la famille qui faisait un brin de ménage dans le couloir puis reprit son ascension. Il avait tout le deuxième étage rien qu'à lui, même si en théorie, il n'occupait qu'une des cinq chambres, mais personne d'autre que lui ne venait à cette étage de façon habituelle. Il y avait bien son parrain et sa marraine, Oncle Ignatius et Tante Lucretia, qui logeaient dans une des quatre autres chambres lorsqu'ils étaient de passage en Angleterre, ou bien des collègues étrangers de son père. Mais c'était très rare. Même sa Grand-Mère Annabella avait sa chambre au premier étage. James se demanda un instant ce que le père Noël pourrait bien apporter à sa Grand-Mère avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il monta sur sa chaise de chambre pour atteindre la commode sur laquelle une petite boîte en or trônait. Il l'ouvrit consciencieusement et en renversa le contenu. Il compta les quenottes qu'il avait déjà perdues et retrouva le nombre de onze dont il se souvenait.

« Et maintenant, ça fait douze, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

Il pensa à Marlene, la fille de Gwendolyn et Graham McKinnon qui n'avait même pas perdu dix dents, et songea qu'il pourrait encore une fois le lui rappeler. Avec un sourire satisfait, il rangea ses trophées dans la petite boîte en or, et descendit de sa chaise.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire en attendant que ses parents soient prêts ? Il leva les yeux au plafond, et rencontra le dessin du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard que son père avait fait lui-même lorsqu'il était revenu de Poudlard pour ses premières vacances, c'était il y a au moins trente ans.

James s'imagina lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, avec quelqu'un d'autre que Marlene pour le suivre dans ses bêtises. Marlene, c'était comme sa sœur. Mais Marlene ne prenait pas assez de risques lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises, et elle était en admiration devant sa mère, alors elle n'osait jamais désobéir à Dorea Potter. En revanche, Camelia, qui était déjà à Poudlard depuis trois ans, se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser les autres d'elle. Les deux cousines était si différentes, déjà physiquement mais surtout dans leur attitude !

James se sentit rougir en pensant à Camelia. Elle avait des yeux si bleus… Dorea disait que Marlene avait les mêmes, mais James n'était pas d'accord. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ceux de Camelia. C'était peut-être son teint halé qui les faisait ressortir avec plus de puissance que ceux de Marlene. Et puis, Camelia ne portait pas des robes rose bonbon comme Marlene, alors ça faisait briller ses cheveux.

James rougit un peu plus en se demandant comment une robe pouvait faire briller des cheveux et où il avait tiré cette idée farfelue. Il avait demandé à son père si c'était normal d'avoir des pensées incohérentes comme celles-ci l'autre jour, et Charlus avait répondu, qu'il comprendrait plus tard, après avoir marmonné le mot _amour_. Mais il voulait comprendre maintenant lui ! Et arrêter de passer pour un idiot devant Camelia, qui était si patiente et si gentille avec lui.

Il soupira. A chaque fois qu'il demandait à ses parents comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils lui répondaient toujours quelque chose de différent, comme s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre, à sept ans trois quarts ! L'amour… C'était facile comme mot, l'amour… Mais s'ils ne voulaient pas lui expliquer ce que c'était, il le découvrirait tout seul.

« James ? l'appela la voix de son père. »

James sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Son père avait revêtu une lourde robe de cérémonie pourpre, et il ne doutait pas que sa mère portât la même couleur. Lui aussi il portait cette belle couleur que Godric Gryffondor avait choisi pour les courageux. Un liseré doré soulignait le col et les manchettes de son père, et la chaîne de sa montre en or dépassait de sa poche gauche pour se rattachait à l'un des boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Son père avait relevé légèrement plus haut que d'habitude les bouts de sa moustache brune qui commençait déjà à se teinter de blanc, tout comme ses cheveux noirs.

« Tu rêvais ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui contre l'avant de son lit.

-Je pensais à Camelia, avoua James en faisant la moue. Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien me prêter son cheval à bascule cette année ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait. La dernière fois, tu as fait tomber son cheval, c'est normal…

-C'était un accident ! protesta James en se redressant.

-Je le sais bien, James, le rassura son père en se relevant. Mais Camelia a eu peur qu'il soit cassé. C'est un cadeau d'Ulric, son Grand-père. Viens, nous sommes déjà en retard. »

James sauta sur ses deux pieds et devança son père si bien, qu'il arriva avant lui dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Il sauta dans ses chaussures en cuir, enfila sa cape et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou. Son père eut beau essayer de le prendre de vitesse, il n'y avait rien à faire : James était le plus rapide.

« Grand-Mère, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer tout à l'heure, s'étonna-t-il en la croisant. »

Mrs Annabella Potter lui tendit son bonnet rouge, qu'il enfila en rechignant.

« J'ai quitté Saint-Mangouste assez tard, je me suis dépêchée de me préparer, lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment. Comment-me trouves-tu ?

-Bleue, lui répliqua son petit-fils avec un sourire moqueur. »

Laquelle leva les yeux au ciel, et réajusta son châle brodé de pierreries.

« Je vais prendre ceci pour un compliment, lui rétorqua-t-elle en vérifiant la position de son large chapeau à bord dorés dans le miroir du vestiaire. Suis-ton père, que je puisse prendre ma cape d'hiver.

-Dis tout de suite que je prends toute la place du vestiaire ! s'outra-t-il.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit, espèce de filou, s'innocenta Mrs Annabella Potter. »

Il se retint de lui tirer la langue comme sa mère descendait l'escalier, et suivit son père sur le perron de la maison.

« Tu penses que j'aurais le dernier Brossdur, le Brossdur 6 ? demanda James à son père.

-Je pense qu'il y a déjà une dizaine de balais de compétition dans la cabane du jardin et… lui répondit son père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais aucun n'est à moi ! soupira James.

-James, j'ai monté ces balais lorsque j'étais Attrapeur au Club de Flaquemare avant ma blessure. Ces balais ont rivalisé lors de compétitions nationales et internationales, rappela Charlus.

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps, soupira James.

-Il y a un Comète 180, c'était le dernier cri en 1937, et ce balai reste l'un des meilleurs, protesta son père.

-Tu ne jures que par les Comètes, le contredit James. Je te soutiens envers et contre tout que les Brossdurs les dépassent maintenant.

-Toi, tu as trop écouté mes discussions avec Graham et Harfang, s'amusa son père. De toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour avoir un tel balai rien qu'à toi, conclue son père en lui prenant la main. »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et sa mère et sa Grand-Mère les poussèrent à avancer. Ils n'eurent qu'à remonter la rue pour arriver devant le _Nidouillet_, la maison qu'habitaient Dymphna et Justus. Charlus porta James pour qu'il secoue la clochette de l'entrée, et presque immédiatement, Dymphna vint leur ouvrir.

« Joyeux Noël, les salua-t-elle. Êtes-vous là tous les quatre ? Entrez. »

James adorait les cheveux de Dymphna, presque autant que les yeux de Camelia. Dymphna Abbot n'avait hérité qu'à moitié des cheveux sombres et crépus de sa mère. Les siens étaient un peu plus lisses. Ceci ne l'empêchait pas de les coiffer comme sa mère. Mais elle, contrairement à Zafrina Shafiq, y mettait des rajouts plus clairs, et des perles violettes. Sa mère avait dit à James que Dymphna avait toujours porté cette couleur, et James avait précisé que c'était sûrement parce que le violet lui allait bien.

Camelia lui courut dessus presque aussitôt. Il tendit sa cape au premier elfe de maison qu'il vit, et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Camelia avait mis une longue robe bleue, comme ses yeux, et James pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

« Ah petit James ! Tu as tardé, s'exaspéra-t-elle. »

Elle soufflait à pleins poumons, et James s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi, avant de voir ses sept cousins et cousines se précipitaient sur eux, même Mathias, le dernier frère de Marlene qui avait à peine trois ans.

« Oh non, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'eux, se plaignit Camelia. Viens ! soupira-t-elle en se saisissant de sa main. »

Il la suivit sans se poser de question dans le dédale de la maison de Dymphna et Justus. Il entendit son père l'appeler pour qu'il salue les adultes, mais Camelia lui tenait la main, alors il répliqua qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes. Finalement, elle les mena dans une petite pièce à l'étage, et ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle, avant qu'un de ses cousins ne rappliquent.

« C'est bon, ils sont partis, soupira-t-elle en regardant par le trou de la serrure. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à m'en débarrasser. Enfin, te voilà ! »

Elle s'assit sur l'un des coussins qui traînait par terre, et James la suivit sans poser de question. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce auparavant.

« On est dans ma pièce secrète, tu n'en parleras à personne, d'accord ? s'assura-t-elle.

-Bois de baguette, boule de cristal, si je mens, qu'un Moremplis m'avale ! répliqua James du tac au tac.

-Tu as retenu ! Parfait ! commenta-t-elle en riant. »

Elle lui montrait quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait avoir montré à personne d'autre. La fierté l'envahit. James se demanda un instant s'il devait lui parler de sa pièce secrète, puis préféra la garder pour lui.

« J'adore mes cousins, hein, reprit-elle, mais ils sont… Comment dire, ils sont pires que du Sorcier Collant, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Marlene, commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa.

-Marlene ça va, mais dès qu'il y Amalia avec elle, je ne peux plus la supporter, commenta-t-elle. »

James ferma les yeux un quart de seconde pour se souvenir que Marlene était la fille de Gweny, la petite sœur de Justus, et Graham, et qu'Amalia était celle de Roderick, le frère de Justus, et Sidonia. Marlene, Amalia et lui avaient le même âge, mais Amalia était insupportable. James était sûre qu'elle irait à Serpentard : elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être punie pour ses bêtises, et les accusaient eux à sa place.

« Enfin, heureusement que papa et maman ont bien voulu vous inviter, je n'aurais pas tenu sans toi sinon, plaisanta-t-elle. »

Un immense sourire gracia les lèvres de James. C'était Camelia qui s'était arrangée pour qu'ils passent Noël ensemble. C'était un sacré cadeau de Noël, ça. Il ne manquait plus que le Brossdur 6, et tout serait parfait.

« Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, petit James, lui apprit-t-elle, ses beaux yeux bleus cherchant quelqu'un chose sous une petite table qui traînait dans un coin. Ouvre-le ! »

Elle lui tendait un petit paquet enveloppé de papier rouge et vert. James sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et ses joues chauffer, mais heureusement, Camelia ne vit rien grâce à la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Il prit le paquet de mains de son amie, et hésita une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Finalement, n'y tenant pas, il se dépêcha de dégager le cadeau du papier.

C'était une bougie aussi haute que la taille de sa main. Elle était blanche, et de petites étoiles phosphorescentes s'enroulaient autour en continu. La bougie s'alluma toute seule, et James put découvrir les yeux de Camelia autrement.

« Elle est belle hein ? souffla-t-elle. Je l'ai empruntée du grand arbre de Noël qu'ils mettent dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard juste pour toi, petit James. »

C'était celui-là, le premier Noël dont James se souvenait. Il ne s'en souvenait pas parce qu'il avait finalement eu son Brossdur 6 par sa Grand-Mère, ou parce que sa mère lui avait offert ce jeu de Bavboules rouge et or, ou encore parce que son père et lui avaient fait une course en balai dans le jardin et qu'il l'avait battu. Non, ce n'était pour aucun de ces cadeaux que ce Noël-là l'avait tant marqué, qu'il s'en souvenait encore en janvier 1978, dix ans après la mort prématurée de Camelia, Dymphna et Justus Abbot, sauvagement attaqué par Dolorem Shafiq, le frère de Dymphna qui s'était tourné vers les Forces du Mal et plus tard, vers son Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce Noël avait à ce point marqué James parce que Camelia elle-même lui avait offert quelque chose qu'elle avait ramené de Poudlard juste pour lui, qu'elle lui avait montré sa pièce secrète, qu'elle lui parlait comme à un adulte, si ce n'est ce surnom qu'il aimait beaucoup, et qu'elle l'avait invité à passer Noël chez les Abbot, Noël qui était pour lui une fête de famille. C'était plus qu'une amourette, c'était plus que sa grande sœur pour ses yeux d'enfants de sept ans trois quarts.

C'était Camelia et tout l'amour dont on pouvait faire preuve.

.

.

.

Une première impression ? Dans le prochain chapitre on aura le premier Noël de Lily, à très vite !


	2. Chap 2: Premier Noël dont elle se souv

Bonsoir ! voilà la suite d'O_ù tout continue_, avec un moment de l'enfance de Lily… Merci à **MarlyMcKinnon** pour sa review juste hyper motivante et encourageante, et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre précédent jusqu'au bout et aussi aux trois personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et leur follow ! Et si vous pensez à me laisser votre impression, sachez que ça fait ma journée x)

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : Premier Noël dont elle se souvient (Lily)**

.

_Noël 1967,_

**. **

Le premier Noël dont Lily Evans se souvient, date de 1967, elle avait presque huit ans, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre le placard du haut de la salle de bain sans monter sur une chaise. C'était par ailleurs fort gênant à l'heure actuelle, quelques minutes avant que sa mère, sa sœur, son père et elle ne se rendent chez le frère de son père, Oliver, pour fêter Noël, justement.

Elle était donc en équilibre sur la chaise de sa chambre, chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, Pétunia.

Elle tendit le bras au dessus du lavabo, atteignit presque le petit tiroir en plastique sous le miroir. Elle se pencha un petit peu plus et le bout de son majeur effleura la matière semi-transparente. Sans se rendre compte, Lily se mordit la lèvre, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se concentrait, et se pencha un tout petit peu plus. Son corps allait et venait avec une amplitude si faible qu'on ne voyait presque plus les vagues qu'il faisait.

« Lily ! retentit soudain la voix de sa mère. »

La petite fille rousse perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retint au lavabo _in extremis_ mais ses pieds ne suivirent pas et la chaise, très bancale, tomba en arrière. Ses dents butèrent sur le bord du lavabo.

« Lily ! répéta sa mère en arrivant trop tard pour la rattraper. »

Lily avait tellement mal qu'elle oublia de pleurer. Elle se retourna vers sa mère, ouvrit la bouche en tremblant et quelque chose tomba dedans. Sa mère le prit du bout des doigts. C'était un petit carré blanc. C'était la moitié de sa dent.

Lily se retourna immédiatement vers le miroir qu'elle venait de quitter pour découvrir son nouveau sourire, privé d'une demi-dent.

Là, l'horreur s'ajoutant à la douleur, elle se mit à pleurer.

Les bras de Daisy Evans, sa mère, se refermèrent autour d'elle.

« Chut… chut… c'est pas grave, Lily, souffla-t-elle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle disait.

-J'ai mal… hoqueta Lily en portant ses doigts à sa bouche. »

Ça brûlait et ça piquait à la fois. C'était froid aussi. Lily passa sa langue sur ses dents et rencontra un trou. Elle appuya avec sa langue vers le haut, là où la cassure avait eu lieu, et ça la soulagea quelques secondes. Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi avait-elle essayé d'attraper le rouge à lèvres de sa mère ?

Elle sentit d'autres bras l'enlacer et la soulever de terre. Elle reconnut l'odeur de tabac froid de son père et s'y laissa aller. Elle descendit l'escalier dans ses bras, et il les assit sur le canapé du salon. Elle n'avait pas si mal physiquement c'était son sourire qui souffrait. Mais c'était pareil.

« Lily, demanda la voix grave de son père. »

Lily essaya de calmer ses sanglots. Elle avait eut peur, mais la douleur n'était plus si grande. Elle avait eu mal sur le coup, puis c'était passé. Son père attendit.

« Regarde, moi, insista-t-il et sa fille releva la tête.

-C'est moche, hein ? chuchota-t-elle en montrant les dents.

-Tu ressembles un peu moins à Brigitte Bardot, avoua son père avec un sourire. Mais regarde, j'ai la même, là, indiqua-t-il à sa fille en lui désignant son incisive droite. Bon, il en reste encore moins de la tienne, mais t'es encore plus ma fille, comme ça. »

Lily ne savait plus pourquoi elle pleurait, si c'était de rire ou de tristesse. Son père ne savait décidément pas réconforter les gens, mais ça avait amusé Lily, et c'était sans doute l'objectif de Jack Evans.

« Papy Charlie disait que ça servait à rien quand je me la suis cassée, cette dent, mais moi j'étais sûr du contraire. Bois un peu de lait, lui conseilla-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et puis des dents, il t'en restera toujours assez pour manger ce que t'auras dans l'assiette. »

Lily entendit sa mère laisser un rire crispé s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle fit ce que son père lui conseillait, et se servit le reste du lait du réfrigérateur. Effectivement, elle sentit que son reste de dent aimait bien. Elle monta une dernière fois jeter un coup d'œil au miroir avant de partir chez son oncle Oliver. Le reste de sa dent ne la faisait plus souffrir, mais c'était vraiment hideux selon elle. Peut-être que si elle arrachait ce qu'il restait, une autre dent viendrait la remplacer ? Avant d'essayer, elle se souvint que les dents ne repoussaient qu'une fois et soupira à en pleurer. Mais ses parents lui demandèrent de descendre, et elle sécha ses larmes en quelques secondes.

Ils traversèrent la rue pour arriver sur le perron de la maison d'en face. Et Lily se décida à garder la bouche résolument close, ou du moins à cacher ses dents.

« Pourquoi on va pas chez Tatie Lindsay cette année ? demanda Lily.

-Nous y avons été l'année dernière, lui expliqua une n-ième fois son père. On fait une année sur deux, tu sais bien Lily.

-C'est pas un bout de dent mais un bout de cervelle qu'elle a perdu, plaisanta sa sœur.

-Pétunia ! s'outra sa mère. »

Mais Jack Evans rit avec Pétunia, alors Lily se joignit à eux. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hannah, ce qui coupa court à la discussion.

« Il n'manquait plus que vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur laissant la place de passer. »

Ils lui firent tous un grand sourire et se mirent à lui demander ce qu'on mangeait ce soir, sauf Lily, ce qui était là une chose inhabituel. Lily n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, ni pour parler, ni pour manger. C'était toujours elle qui s'arrangeait pour parler plus fort que les autres quand il était question de nourriture et des fêtes de famille, comme Noël justement. Ceci intrigua suffisamment sa marraine pour qu'elle la retienne après que ses parents et sa sœur furent entrés.

« Dis voir Lily, s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau, et Lily se força à bien garder la bouche fermée. Elle remarqua les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux noirs et se demanda quel âge Hannah avait. Sa marraine avait une petite cicatrice juste sous l'œil, comme si on avait essayé de le lui crever. Lily n'avait jamais demandé à Hannah où elle se l'était faite, mais elle se doutait que c'était lors d'une des manifestations que sa marraine menait.

« Il y a un problème, Lily ? continua-t-elle.

-… Lily secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis que t'es rentrée, enchaîna Hannah en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

-… Lily répéta le même mouvement.

-Lily, est-ce que…

-Lily, viens voir ! coupa la voix de James, son cousin. »

La petite fille en profita pour s'échapper des yeux avertis de Hannah Evans et se faufila jusqu'au coin de la pièce dans lequel son cousin, de dix ans son aîné, s'était réfugié. Elle faillit sourire de façon habituelle, mais se reprit au dernier moment. Puis elle se dit que c'était James, et que jamais James ne se moquerait d'elle, ce n'était pas son genre. Puis le souvenir de son sourire hideusement transfiguré revint derrière ses yeux, et elle cacha la grimace que cela lui inspirait.

« Regarde, lui proposa-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne ne venait dans leur direction. »

Il lui montra la page qu'il venait de couvrir de traits au crayon de papier. Une belle femme en pied, de profil, emplissait la majeure partie de la page à carreaux. Elle avait une robe de twist qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des cheveux coupés à la garçonne, à la mode des années 20. Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda juste au dessus du dessin. Le fond du portrait en pied, c'était la cuisine d'Hannah et Oliver. Mais qui était la jeune fille alors ? Cheryl, la fille aînée de Ralph et Martha, la sœur de son père, passa à ce moment-là, et Lily put donner un nom au model de James.

« C'est Cheryl, dit enfin Lily en approchant ses yeux du dessin. »

Elle se recula, contempla sa cousine qui avait quinze ans depuis quelques jours, puis revint au dessin.

« Elle est vraiment belle, hein ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

Sa dent cassée raccrocha à sa lèvre et elle s'empressa de cacher le désastre derrière ses lèvres roses. Mais James avait l'œil, en dessin comme en ce qui concernait les relations humaines, et il tendit la main vers la bouche de sa cousine.

« Ta dent, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que… »

Il se tut en voyant les yeux de sa cousine se remplirent de larmes. Il s'arrangea pour que les autres ne puissent pas voir qu'elle pleurait en la plaçant de façon à ce qu'elle tourne le dos à tous les membres de leur famille.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as cassée ? souffla-t-il, mais sa voix était couverte par le brouhaha des conversations.

-Tout à l'heure. J'ai voulu prendre le rouge à lèvres de maman, mais le tiroir au dessus du lavabo était un peu haut, avoua-t-elle car elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la regarde avec pitié.

-Maman a giflée Cheryl lorsqu'elle l'a vu faire la même chose tout à l'heure, lui apprit-il avec un sourire en coin. Martha n'en a pas chez elle, alors Cheryl a voulu le lui emprunter. Elle avait juste oublié de lui demander avant. Et tu connais ma mère, elle a la main facile quand tout ne file pas comme elle l'aimerait. »

Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine qui riait à une blague de leur cousine Bonnie, la fille d'Albert et Mary, l'autre sœur Evans. Pourquoi Cheryl voulait-elle mettre du rouge à lèvres ? Elle était déjà si belle !

« Parle pas de ma dent aux autres, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. Tatie Hannah va en faire tout un tas après.

-Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en enfer, lui répliqua son cousin avec un clin d'œil. »

Soulagée, Lily sentit la petite boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge s'effilocher un peu.

« Sinon Durham, c'est bien ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant fermer son carnet. »

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et il la fit un peu sauter, histoire de la faire rire.

« C'est bien oui, répondit-il finalement. Les autres sont vraiment intéressés, c'est mieux que le collège de Carbone-les-Mines. Mais tu verras, avec les notes que tu as déjà cette année, je suis certain que toi aussi tu iras au lycée, lui apprit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

-Et tu fais quoi là-bas ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-J'apprends à bien écrire, j'apprends le français et le gaélique irlandais, j'apprends l'histoire de l'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni. Le dernier cours que j'ai eu, par exemple, traitait de l'histoire de l'Irlande, qui ne s'est réellement déclarée comme République d'Irlande que depuis 1949, il n'y a pas vingt ans, par exemple, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement. Et le dernier livre que j'ai lu, c'est _Animal Farm_, de George Orwell, je te l'offrirai plus tard, ça te plaira, j'en suis sûr.

-J'aime bien parler avec toi, lui apprit Lily après l'avoir écouté attentivement. Tu me parles comme si j'étais suffisamment grande pour tout comprendre, même si c'est pas vrai. »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas trouvé grand chose à dire si ce n'est rougir d'embarras. Sa mère arriva sur Lily et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le canapé avec sa filleule et regarda son sourire.

« Tu t'es pas loupée, ma pauvre p'tite Lily, s'exclama-t-elle alors que Lily essayait de se dégager de sa prise. »

Lily crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes. Tout le monde allait savoir qu'elle était défigurée pour toujours maintenant, avec la discrétion légendaire d'Hannah Evans. Quand enfin sa tante l'eut lâchée, elle serra fort les dents qu'il lui restait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et se retint de s'enfuir en courant.

« Ta première blessure de guerre, petite lionne, continua Hannah en la prenant sur ses genoux. Mais t'es comme moi, toi. T'en auras bien d'autres des comme ça. »

Lily cligna des yeux, non pour refouler des larmes de honte, mais parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait sa tante.

« Eh me regarde pas comme ça, t'es une lionne pas un poisson hors de l'eau, plaisanta Hannah en lui ébouriffant les cheveux doucement. Tu supportes pas l'injustice, tu mènes tes batailles contre cette vermine de Shartown, je t'ai vu remballer Samy l'autre jour, t'es une guerrière, ma Lily. »

Lily ne dit rien, mais elle était un peu moins contrariée contre Hannah. Elle était même satisfaite que quelqu'un voie enfin son action contre les Shartown comme une bonne action et non une prise de risque ou une perte de temps inutile.

« Il voulait me voler mon bonnet l'autre jour, expliqua Lily, enflammée. Je n'allais pas le lui tendre non plus. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à essayer de me le prendre. Il a essayé, il a tâté de mon poing, en plein dans son nez, comme tu me l'as appris Tatie, précisa-t-elle fièrement.

-Tu aurais fait une magnifique suffragette, ma Lily, la félicita-t-elle. Comme ma mère et ma grand-mère.

-Laisse la p'tite en dehors de tes histoires, Hannah, marmonna son frère, Dirk Wilkinson, qui avait entendu les derniers mots de sa sœur. L'est trop p'tite pour…

-Si on s'était pas battu, Dirk, à son âge, Lily serait encore au fond d'une mine ou dans une blanchisserie à faire la salle besogne, hein ! lui répliqua vertement sa sœur. Alors au contraire, il faut lui en parler. »

Son frère ne fit que soupirer, habitué au caractère enflammé des femmes de sa famille et retourna à sa conversation avec Jack Evans. Le père de Lily, habitué aux combats sans fin, ici ceux d'Hannah, leva le verre de bière qu'Oliver lui avait donné en direction d'Hannah et celle-ci en fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est une suffragette, Tatie ? osa demander Lily. »

Dans son coin, Dirk soupira, sachant d'avance que le repas serait retardé si Lily continuait ses questions. D'ordinaire, Lily aurait peut-être eu la même réaction, mais l'aventure de sa dent lui avait coupé l'appétit, et malgré les félicitations de sa marraine, elle se trouvait toujours hideuse avec ce sourire ébréché.

« Quand ton Papy Charlie était petit, les femmes n'avaient ni le droit de voter, ni le droit de faire de la politique, raconta Hannah, et même James tendit l'oreille. Il y avait énormément de lois injustes pour nous, les femmes. Par exemple, si un couple se séparait, les enfants restaient quasiment toujours avec leur père, qui pouvait refuser que leur mère les voie. Et puis, généralement, les filles n'allaient plus à l'école dès qu'elles avaient quatorze voire douze ans et commençaient à travailler. Et donc, pour changer nos droits, il y a des femmes, comme ma mère et ma grand-mère Susan qui manifestaient pour obtenir le droit de vote, qui était la base à avoir si l'on voulait changer les lois du pays. Mais les hommes ne les écoutaient pas. Parfois parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était si important, parfois parce que cela les arrangeaient que les femmes ne puissent rien faire, soient leurs pantins. Comme nous n'étions pas écoutées, certaines se sont mises à casser des vitrines, juste pour qu'on les écoute, et souvent, elles finissaient par aller en prison et c'était un combat très difficile, insista Hannah avec un visage sérieux. Et finalement, elles ont fini par être écoutées. Après la Grande Guerre qui a ravagé l'Europe, nous avons obtenu le droit de vote. J'avais deux ans, mais je me rappelle de la joie de ma mère et ma grand-mère qui pleuraient, qui dansaient à n'en plus finir. Des cortèges de femmes qui défilaient dans les rues. Je crois que c'est même le plus vieux de tous mes souvenirs. »

Le regard d'Hannah se fit lointain, comme si elle revivait l'instant qu'elle racontait.

« Et à partir de là, les choses injustes pour les femmes ont pu commencer à changer, poursuivit James. Mais c'est loin d'être fini, précisa-t-il. Pour le même travail aujourd'hui, une femme ne gagne parfois que la moitié de ce que gagne un homme.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

-Par exemple, si chaque jour un homme gagnait un gâteau, une femme n'en gagnerait que la moitié, alors qu'ils font le même travail, explicita James avec une grimace.

-Mais c'est pas juste, répliqua Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Non, mais c'est comme ça, ne trouva qu'à répondre Hannah. C'est pour ça qu'il faut changer les lois.

-Mais ça prend du temps, reconnut James. Déjà, parce que beaucoup d'hommes sont contre cette modification, ensuite parce que pour modifier une loi, il faut discuter longtemps. Et parmi ces gens qui doivent discuter longtemps, il y a encore peu de femmes, donc peu de personnes qui sont concernées par ces lois injustes. Donc peu de personnes qui les subissent. Tu comprends Lily ?

-Mais tu es sûr…

-C'est très compliqué, Lily, avoua Hannah en soupirant. Mais on y arrivera un jour, tu verras. »

Lily choisit de faire confiances aux yeux sombres mais déterminés de Hannah et James. Elle hocha la tête.

« En attendant, ma Lily, reprit Hannah avec un regard entendu, ne laisse jamais quelqu'un et surtout pas un homme décider pour toi. Même s'il en va de ta vie.

-Maman, marmonna James en riant doucement. Lily n'a même pas encore huit ans, laisse lui le temps de grandir encore un peu.

-Le travail commence maintenant, James, répliqua aussitôt sa mère. Depuis des siècles voire des millénaires les femmes sont soumises aux hommes, il en faudra autant pour que ce ne soit plus du tout le cas, alors ça commence dès que nous, les femmes, nous sommes enfants. »

C'était celui-là le premier Noël dont Lily Evans se souvenait. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas parce qu'elle avait cassé sa dent, qui avait repoussé comme par magie dans la nuit sans que personne ne sache comment, ce qui avait rendu Pétunia jalouse à un point que Lily ne pouvait comprendre. Ce n'était pas non plus parce que James l'avait dessinée en trois coups de crayon de papier et qu'elle s'était tout de suite reconnue dans ce dessin. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle avait reçu un immense paquet de berlingots ce soir-là, ses bonbons préférés de l'heure. Non, ce n'était pour aucun de ces cadeaux que ce Noël-là l'avait tant marquée, qu'elle s'en souvenait encore en janvier 1978, dix ans plus tard, alors qu'elle soufflait les bougies de son dix-huitième anniversaires avec ses amis, le dernier qu'elle soufflerait à Poudlard.

Ce Noël avait à ce point marqué Lily parce que Hannah lui avait dit qu'elle était digne des suffragettes, ces femmes qui lui permettraient un jour de voter, digne du combat qu'on avait mené pour elle. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle avait compris que si le monde pouvait être injuste, il ne tenait qu'à elle de le changer, de se battre pour ce qu'elle pensait juste, et que ça, en revanche, ça payait toujours. Et ce qui était juste c'était le bonheur et l'égalité pour ses yeux d'enfant d'à peine huit ans.

Et tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait l'obtenir en ne laissant personne lui marcher sur les pieds.

.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! bisous les amis !


	3. Chap 3: L'été coquillage (James)

Qui veut un petit remontant après des partiels éprouvants ? ou un petit chapitre, ça vous dit ?

.

**Chapitre 3 : L'été coquillage (James)**

.

_Eté 1967,_

.

L'été durant lequel James Potter vit pour la première fois la mer, Lily Evans rencontra la mort. C'était l'été qui s'était déroulé quelques mois avant ces premiers Noëls qui les avaient tant marqués. L'année de leur sept ans, l'âge de la magie remuante chez les sorciers, l'âge de raison chez les moldus, fut, ma foi, bien remplie. Mais il en est très souvent ainsi chez les sorciers. Bathilda Tourdesac raconte même dans l'introduction de son _Histoire de la Magie_, que lors de sa septième année de vie, elle a fait disparaître la maison de son oncle en janvier, elle a changé la couleur des fleurs du jardin de ses parents en février, elle est devenue brune en mars, puis rousse en avril, avant de retrouver son blond originel en mai, elle a labouré un champ un soir de juin qu'elle était somnambule, elle a changé l'eau en jus de citrouille en juillet, elle a fait d'août le mois de la casse au chaudron, elle s'est métamorphosée spontanément en flamand rose courant septembre, elle est devenue invisible en octobre avant de reparaître dans les citrouilles d'Halloween pour la plus grande joie de ses parents, elle a changé la barbe de son grand-père en cactus en novembre avant d'inonder son village de jus de citrouille le jour de Noël. L'enfance de James Potter et Lily Evans ne peut guère rivaliser avec tant d'aventures, mais elle reste toutefois bien remplie.

Un jour de mai 1967, la famille Potter se prélassait dans le jardin de leur propriété de Godric's Hollow, comme tant d'autres jours où le soleil anglais donne des congés à son serviteur la pluie. James courait sous le Saule Pleureur de Fleurs du jardin, histoire de faire tomber assez de fleurs pour former un tapis sur lequel il pourrait s'allonger ou dans lequel il pourrait se cacher s'il venait l'idée saugrenue à sa mère de vouloir se rendre chez les McKinnon. Il aimait beaucoup Marlene, elle était, comme on l'a dit, telle la sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ses parents, Graham et Gwendolyn, étaient fort sympathiques et lorsqu'ils venaient, James parvenait toujours à faire une course de balai volant avec eux, car sa mère n'osait alors pas opposer de résistance à son père en leur présence. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie d'avoir ses parents rien que pour lui.

Ce soir, il était décidé à leur montrer ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avec sa magie, et, bien qu'il aimât avoir du public, il voulait d'abord les avoir comme spectateurs privilégiés.

Cependant James crut que ses plans étaient compromis lorsqu'il entendit la cloche de l'entrée retentir. Il s'arrêta de courir, laissant de larges pétales de fleurs couleur violette s'échoir sur sa robe d'été. Il jeta un coup d'œil par terre, et constata qu'il n'y avait pas encore assez de fleurs pour qu'il puisse former un tas et se cacher dedans. Il soupira, et décida d'aller au devant du danger lorsque son père, qui était allé ouvrir la porte, revint précipitamment sur la terrasse derrière la maison pour leur dire qu'il avait une surprise pour sa mère et lui. Au mot « _surprise »_, James marmonna « _j'arrive »_ avec tant d'entrain que son père fronça les sourcils avec amusement.

Lorsque James parvint enfin dans le grand hall d'entrée, qu'il releva la tête, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il oublia le Saule Pleureur de Fleurs et se jeta dans les bras des deux sorciers qui venaient de poser leurs grosses malles dans les bras de Kitty.

« Tante Lucretia ! Oncle Ignatius ! s'écria-t-il en fondant sur eux. »

La petite-cousine de sa mère et le meilleur ami de son père le soulevèrent de terre pour le prendre facilement dans leurs bras et le couvrir de baisers. James ne savait pas pourquoi son parrain et sa marraine étaient chez eux, eux qui travaillaient dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie, mais ils étaient là, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter ! commença-t-il dès qu'il retoucha terre. D'abord, ma magie ! Oh est-ce que je peux vous montrer ce que je sais faire ? Je voulais le montrer à mes parents ce soir, mais puisque vous êtes là…

-James, cesse de crier ainsi… Lucretia ! s'exclama à son tour Dorea Potter en se précipitant sur elle.

-Maman cessez donc de crier ainsi, imita James après avoir tiré sur la manche de son Oncle. »

Lequel rit volontiers puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Tu n'as toujours pas rangé ta langue dans ta poche, James, répliqua Ignatius Prewett. »

James se demanda un instant ce que voulais dire par là son Oncle. Sa langue était dans sa bouche, derrière ses dents bien blanches, sa mère y veillait chaque soir. Elle n'était pas dans sa poche, dans le placard de sa chambre, ou encore dans sa salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils.

« James ? La langue dans sa poche ? Oublierais-tu qui est son père, cher Ignatius ? répliqua Dorea. Le jour où il gardera son avis pour lui, fais-le moi savoir.

-Il ne tient pas cela de moi, mais de toi, ma chère, rétorqua son père en menant Lucretia et Ignatius Prewett au salon. »

Les quatre adultes et James s'assirent sur les grands canapés pourpres qui entouraient la cheminée. Dorea Potter raviva le feu en un coup de baguette puis rejoignit sa cousine sur le canapé du fond. James s'assit à côté de son parrain, et écouta la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son père. Il sentait que quelque chose d'intéressant en sortirait.

« James m'a dit qu'il s'était ennuyé hier, commença Charlus alors que l'elfe de Maison servait du thé. J'étais au Magenmagot, et Dorea recevait les théoriciens et chercheurs qui publient au _Mensuel de Duel et de Défense Contre les Arts Noirs_, dont Leonard Goldstein, son modèle en la matière. James est resté dans sa chambre à tourner en rond. Votre venue le distraira.

-Et tu ne sais encore à quel point, renchérit Ignatius avec un air que James trouva mystérieux au visage.

-Comment cela ? insista immédiatement James. »

Ignatius le prit sur ses genoux, se retenant visiblement de rire.

« Sais-tu quel âge j'ai, James ? demanda Ignatius.

-Le même âge que mon père, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Vous étiez dans la même classe à Gryffondor, précisa-t-il parce qu'il le savait.

-Exact. Et quel âge a ton père ?

-Un certain âge, répliqua-t-il parce qu'il ne savait pas.

-Certes, accepta Ignatius en souriant. J'atteindrai les cinquante ans l'année prochaine, lui apprit-il. Tu me diras qu'il me reste encore le double à vivre, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi m'a rappelé en Grande-Bretagne. Je crois que c'est en voyant le bout de ma barbe rousse brûler sous le feu d'un dragon et devenir blanche, pour je ne sais quelle raison, plaisanta-t-il. Alors, avec ta tante Lucretia, nous avons décidé de revenir en Angleterre.

-C'est vrai ? s'écria aussitôt James, lequel ne remarqua même pas que sa mère se retenait de lui dire de mieux se tenir. Pour une bonne nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! continua-t-il en entourant le torse de son parrain de ses bras encore courts. Nous pourrons nous voir tous les jours, alors !

-Eh bien je ne pense pas, le temporisa son parrain en remettant sa barbe un peu trop longue correctement. Il y a deux réserves de dragons en Grande-Bretagne, l'une en Ecosse mais c'est le Clan MacFusty qui s'en occupe, ils s'occupent de Noirs des Hébrides. L'autre réserve se trouve au Pays de Galles et s'emploie à cacher l'existence des Verts gallois aux moldus. Les Verts gallois sont paisibles à moins d'être provoqués. Ce sera bien moins aventureux qu'avec la compagnie des Cornelongue roumains, mais nous serons en Angleterre. »

James vit son parrain glisser la main vers sa baguette et l'agiter en direction de l'âtre en marmonnant quelque chose.

« Je ne voulais pas que Lucretia nous entende, expliqua-t-il. Pourras-tu tenir ta langue pour une fois, James ? lui demanda-t-il et James se demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous avec sa langue aujourd'hui.

-Elle ne sortira pas de ma bouche, répliqua-t-il sans paraître néanmoins décontenancé.

-Bien. Avec l'épargne que nous avons constituée depuis que nous travaillons en Roumanie, et la dot de Lucretia à laquelle j'ai toujours refusé de toucher, expliqua-t-il plus à Charlus qu'à son filleul, je vais acheter un bout de terrain en Cornouailles, en bord de mer. Nous y passions de longs week-ends lorsque j'étais enfant avec mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur. C'est un endroit très agréable, et l'élevage de lutin se perd…

-Qui veut d'un lutin chez lui, aussi ? l'interrogea Charlus avec un sourire en coin, et un simple regard noir lui répondit.

-Donc il faudrait que j'aille au ministère lundi pour régulariser cette affaire.

-Pourquoi ne pas acheter une maison ? s'étonna James en chuchotant.

-Parce que je voudrais en bâtir une en coquillages, précisa Ignatius et les yeux de James pétillèrent. Il y en a plein sur la côte et les coquillages permettent d'empêcher les lutins d'entrer dans les maisons. Ainsi, les lutins que nous élèverons resteront hors de la maison.

-As-tu déjà vu un architectomage ? demanda Charlus et James lui trouva le même air suspicieux que lorsqu'il lui affirmait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait déposé des fientes d'hibou devant la chambre de Kitty pour lui faire une blague.

-J'ai déjà fait des plans, je n'en ai pas besoin, écarta Ignatius d'un revers de main.

-Ignatius, soupira Charlus, que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que nous avons voulu fabriquer un balai par nous même ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir, rétorqua-t-il.

-Et lorsque nous avons ajouté une cuillère en bois à notre chaudron pour que la potion se mélange toute seule ?

-Slughorn avait bousculé notre installation, si le tout a explosé, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

-Toute la classe a passé la semaine à l'infirmerie, alors nous nous sommes jurés de ne plus jamais tenté de construire quelque chose nous-mêmes.

-Là, c'est différent, j'ai vraiment fait ça bien, précisa-t-il. Et le responsable de l'entretien des locaux de la Réserve y a jeté un coup d'œil, et m'a corrigé quelques détails.

-Soit, montre-moi les dessins, fut convaincu Charlus Potter. »

James aimait beaucoup écouter les frasques que son père et son parrain avaient faites durant leurs études à Poudlard. Mais il trouvait qu'elles restaient ternes comparées à celles qu'il pourrait faire lorsqu'il serait à l'école de Sorcellerie britannique.

Il suivit son père dans son bureau avec Ignatius. James n'était rentré qu'en de très rares occasions dans ce bureau. D'abord parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais c'était une maigre raison comparée à celle qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à y faire. Son père s'assit à son bureau et Ignatius et lui sur les deux fauteuils de l'autre côté. Ignatius sortit un long rouleau de parchemin de l'intérieure de sa cape et le déroula sur le bureau. Dans un coin, il y avait un petit dessin d'une maison dont les fenêtres étaient triangulaires dans les murs et sur la toiture qui devait couvrir deux étages. D'énormes coquillages surplombaient les fenêtres, comme des petites marquises.

« Les maisons de la côte ont deux cheminées, une à chaque bout. C'en est de même en Petite-Bretagne. Le mur sera fait d'huîtres, le toit de coquille Saint-Jacques. Il y aura une grande cuisine qui s'ouvrira sur la salle à manger, et un escalier pour monter à l'étage, précisa-t-il en ouvrant un morceau de parchemin supplémentaire. Le premier étage sera composé de trois chambres et d'une salle d'eau, et le dernier étage d'une chambre supplémentaire pour James lorsqu'il viendra. Alors, qu'en penses-tu, James ? Penses-tu que ta tante sera satisfaite ?

-Je pense même qu'elle sera comblée ! assura-t-il à son oncle. Pense à mettre un pigeonnier pour les hiboux tout de même, ne trouva qu'à redire James.

-Tu as raison, James. Je peux t'emprunter une plume, Charlus ? »

Son père lui en tendit une, et son oncle put ajouter un pigeonnier sur le toit en quelques traits.

« Maintenant, c'est parfait, conclut James en sautant de sa chaise. »

Les adultes le suivirent tout en continuant à parler des aspects matériels et techniques. James pensa qu'il aurait sa propre chambre dans cette maison, et s'en réjouit.

« Quand faisons-nous cette maison ? demanda-t-il immédiatement à son oncle.

-Dès demain ! Il va nous falloir ramasser une quantité astronomique de coquillages. Tu es prêt à te relever les manches, James ? »

James s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative.

Et dès le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il descendit pour petit-déjeuner, il retrouva sa mère et sa tante dans la salle à manger. Il demanda où étaient son père et son oncle, Lucretia lui dit qu'ils étaient sortis tôt ce matin, et qu'elle ne les avait pas encore vus. James savait qu'ils étaient au ministère mais s'empêcha de le dire à sa mère, car il avait promis de se taire. Et il dut se retenir d'en parler toute la matinée, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pointa le bout de son nez. Il se résolut à se rendre dans sa pièce secrète, de peur qu'un mot ne lui échappe.

Sa pièce secrète… non en fait, il ne devait en parler à personne, sous aucun prétexte. Sinon sa mère finirait par en connaître l'existence, car elle finissait toujours par avoir connaissance de toutes ses bêtises, et jamais plus il ne pourrait être tranquille lorsqu'il le désirerait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre avant que son absence ne paraisse suspecte et surtout parce qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, son ventre criait famine. Il se prépara à se taire tout le long du repas, chose extrêmement difficile pour lui étant donné qu'il aimait le bruit, et qu'il était le seul à en faire dans cette grande bâtisse. Et puis parce qu'il aimait exposer son avis aux autres, et connaître les gens qui l'entouraient et qu'il aimait. Et quoi de mieux que de leur parler pour cela ? Et puis il aimait parler.

Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et carra les épaules. Rien ne lui faisait peur, il irait à Gryffondor.

Il fut sauvé non par le gong, mais par le retour de son père et de son parrain. Il dévala alors les marches du grand escalier en pierre et se précipita sur eux.

« Vous voilà, se rassura sa tante en s'approchant d'eux. Mais où étiez-vous donc ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre…

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, Lulu, lui apprit Ignatius Prewett, ce qui l'a fit lever un sourcil sceptique.

-Voudrais-tu entamer un élevage de dragons domestiques ? proposa-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

-Accepterais-tu vraiment ? se réjouit son oncle.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Tante Lucretia en riant. C'est illégal et complètement fou.

-C'est bien dommage, mais ce n'était pas le sujet que je voulais amener, se résolut-il. Nous venons d'acquérir un terrain en Cornouailles en bord de mer, lui apprit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe cachetée. »

James vit sa tante faire de grands yeux, elle qui les avait déjà globuleux selon lui, se retrouvait avec des yeux presque aussi gros que ceux de Kitty à cet instant. Elle cassa la cire et sortit de l'enveloppe un parchemin qui se déroula tout seul. Le temps se suspendit pour James, alors que sa tante le lisait.

« Nous allons y bâtir une chaumière en coquillages cet été. Charlus et Dorea seront de la partie. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

James vit que son oncle était peu rassuré, et s'en étonna. Pourquoi sa tante serait-elle mécontente d'une telle aventure ?

« As-tu consulté un architectomage ? demanda-t-elle en tout et pour tout. »

Son oncle hocha la tête et James ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour réfuter mais il ne put rien dire. Il vit la baguette de son père qui le pointait, il croisa les bras avant de recevoir ce clin d'œil qui le fit rire à son tour, mais silencieusement.

« Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour nous y rendre ? se réjouit-elle en faisant venir sa cape à elle.

-Et que faisons-nous du repas ? s'étonna Dorea en allant chercher sa cape et son chapeau d'extérieur.

-Kitty, demanda le père de James, porte-nous le repas à Tinworth, nous serons près de la côte.

-Bien maître Charlus, Kitty apporte le rosbif froid dans quelques instants.

-Dans une demi-heure, précisa Charlus.

-Bien maître Charlus, répéta la petite elfe en disparaissant en un crac sonore.

-Dépêche-toi papa ! s'exclama James qui passait déjà sa cape d'été et son chapeau. Comment y allons-nous ?

-En balai, bien sûr ! Tu monteras devant moi, lui précisa Charlus qui ne voulait pas risquer que son fils croît qu'il monterait un balai seul à même pas huit ans. »

Mais tout excité qu'il était, James n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se contenta de sauter de joie et s'empressa de tirer sur la cape de son père. Charlus crut la voir se déchirer, car elle voulait rester accrochée au porte-manteau, mais James avait de la chance, comme d'habitude, et la cape finit dans les mains de Charlus Potter, froissée en une boule de tissu sombre. James ne remarqua même pas le regard attendri que son père posait sur lui, ou s'il le vit, il ne le trouva pas très différent d'ordinaire Charlus et Dorea Potter regardaient toujours leur fils avec un amour sans borne.

« Papa ! s'exaspéra James en courant vers la porte qui menait au jardin. Dépêche-toi ! »

James disparut la seconde d'après. Mais son père ne venait toujours pas, et il s'impatienta. Il retourna sur ses pas, enfonça ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Papa, ils sont tous déjà sur leur balai, on nous attend ! crut-il se répéter pour la millième fois.

-Me voilà, me voilà, souffla son père en souriant. Je mets mon chapeau, et je suis tout à toi, poursuivit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

James vit son père jeter quelques sortilèges à la porte d'entrée, histoire de la fermer sans doute, et le père et le fils coururent jusqu'à la cabane en bois du jardin pour prendre l'un des nombreux balais de son père. Charlus choisit un Comète, comme à son habitude, et s'empara de la boussole de voyage que contenait une belle boîte en bois verni. Il la fixa en quelques sortilèges au manche de son balai et ajouta une chaînette pour plus de sécurité. James trépignait d'impatience en le regardant faire.

Impatient, il sauta presque sur le balai lorsque son père lui fit signe. Et comme les dernières fois, James ressentit cette sensation de légèreté, de bienêtre. Il adorait voler, c'était comme… c'était comme vivre dix fois plus vite que la musique, c'était perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, c'était se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Il préférait monter seul sur son balai jouet lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais depuis quelques mois son père lui avait fait découvrir l'altitude, et c'était tout à fait autre chose.

Il regarda l'horizon s'élargir et son cœur s'emballa.

« Ne lâche pas le manche, n'est-ce pas, lui souffla son père, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et il passa ses longs bras devant les siens. »

James se retrouva envelopper des bras de son père, comme si une bonne couverture bien chaude le protégeait du monde extérieur. Lorsqu'il était dans cette position, assis sur un balai devant son père qui le protégeait du vent qui fouettait les membres, il se sentait à sa place, dans son élément.

« Sud-ouest toute ! s'exclama son père en direction du reste de sa famille, et James entendit les autres les suivre. »

James sentait la vie glisser sur lui et sur ses joues caressées par le vent. Une sensation d'extase fit bouillir son corps entier durant toute la durée du voyage, qui ne fut pas assez longue à son goût. Mais la suite du programme de la journée l'enchantait, et il ne s'attarda pas à s'appesantir sur le passé.

La première chose qu'il pensa lorsqu'il descendit du balai de son père et découvrit les lieux ne fut rien, tant la vue lui coupa le souffle. Au loin il y avait un immense lac dont il ne voyait pas les limites, bien loin du cours d'eau qui passait au fond de la propriété de ses parents. Il sentit à peine son père lui prendre la main et s'accroupir à sa hauteur, se servant du balai volant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« C'est la mer, James. L'eau qui entoure les continents. Comme dans le livre que ta mère t'a montré sur les villages sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, lui expliqua-t-il en observant son visage envouté. Viens, l'incita-t-il en se relevant. »

James suivit son père, sentant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol. Son père lui conseilla d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en sentant des grains de « sable » le gêner. Il sentit ce « sable » se glisser entre ses orteils et chatouiller ses pieds. Son cœur fit un bond. Il suivit son père en regardant ses pieds, découvrant cette sensation de chaleur et de fraîcheur qu'apportait le contact avec le « sable » et le vent de la côte.

De l'eau apparut sous ses yeux il releva la tête. La vaste étendue d'eau du nom de « mer » s'étendait à perte de vue. Et il en perdit la vue pour toutes les autres choses qu'il pouvait y avoir sur la côte un moment. C'était tout et rien. C'était la « mer ». Un vide plein, une masse d'eau qui s'échappait à chaque instant. Le mouvement des vagues l'hypnotisa assez longtemps pour que sa mère ait le temps de les rejoindre, sa robe légèrement relevée.

Puis comme elle s'était faite attrapée, l'attention de James s'échappa et il se détourna du spectacle pour courir rejoindre son oncle et sa tante qui se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude.

« Non Ignatius, nous ne pouvons mettre la cheminée face à la mer, le vent finira par la faire tomber ! Et si nous le faisions, nous ne pourrions avoir de vue direct sur la mer depuis chez-nous.

-Ceci est un véritable argument, mais que le vent les fasse tomber, tu m'excuseras mais… Enfin bien sûr Lulu, nous ne la mettrons pas face à la mer, se reprit-il précipitamment. »

James sourit car il était tout simplement heureux, et selon lui, lorsqu'on est heureux, il faut le montrer. Il remarqua que Kitty avait dressé une table plus loin, et s'empressa de courir s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Les adultes le rejoignirent et James fit en sorte que le repas se finisse rapidement pour commencer la construction de la maison. Il était impatient car il n'avait jamais construit de maison. Et il aimait découvrir toujours plus de nouvelles choses. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à son père un jour, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il tenait ce trait de caractère de sa mère, et James s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il serait joueur de Quidditch, comme lui pour ne pas qu'il croît qu'il voulait faire des recherches en magie. Son père lui avait ébouriffé un peu plus les cheveux.

« Où élevons-nous cette maison ? demanda-t-il impatient une fois le dessert engloutit.

-Là-bas, lui indiqua Ignatius. »

James s'y précipita et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. C'était le meilleur endroit, effectivement. Il baissa le regard, et ne vit pour l'instant que du sable.

Ignatius le rejoignit en deux pas. Les trois autres adultes les regardaient, juste devant eux.

« _Deflo_, souffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le sol. »

James vit le sable s'écarter et la roche apparaître au fond du trou. James aurait put plonger ses bras au fond du trou, il n'aurait pas touché la roche. Ignatius continua son ménage avec l'aide de Dorea Potter. Ils libérèrent un large espace de cette manière, sur lequel la maison serait construite. Pendant ce temps, James et sa Tante Lucretia retournèrent au bord de l'eau. Sa tante lançait des sortilèges afin de ramener sur la côte des coquillages et James s'empressait de les mettre dans une brouette que son parrain avait sortie de sa malle. Mais la brouette fut bientôt remplie et Lucretia dut sortir tous les pots qu'ils avaient bien pu ramener de Roumanie.

Soudain, James remarqua quelque chose au loin, et le montra à sa tante. Celle-ci rangea prestement sa baguette, de peur que ce ne soit un bateau moldu et s'empressa de prévenir son mari.

« Ah ! Ce doit être le chargement de pierre pour les fondations que j'ai commandé il y a une semaine. Il arrive pile à l'heure ! »

Et effectivement, ils purent faire la cave dès le soir grâce aux pierres. Des planches arrivèrent peu après de la même manière et le plancher fut monté en peu de temps grâce à l'aide des Menuisomages.

Et les jours s'enchaînèrent de cette manière. Chaque jour, il se rendait avec son oncle et sa tante à Tinworth pour continuer la construction de cette maison, et chaque jour, il s'amusait comme un petit fou à découvrir des coquillages plus étranges et énormes les uns des autres. Il découvrait la côte et le petit village de Tinworth tout seul lorsqu'il n'avait plus envie de ramasser des coquillages ou de regarder sa mère, son oncle et sa tante monter les murs de la maison avec des coquilles d'huître, car c'était selon Ignatius le seul coquillage assez puissant pour repousser pendant des centaines d'années les Lutin de Cornouailles. Puis les Menuisomages revinrent poser les fenêtres triangulaires et des Ensorceleurs vinrent s'assurer que tous les sortilèges qui faisaient tenir la maison étaient posés. James saurait plus tard qu'il avait fallu trois mois entiers sans interruption pour construire cette maison dont les proportions étaient légèrement plus minces que celle prévues initialement. Le toit de coquilles Saint-Jacques constitua finalement la tâche la plus ardue. Et Lucretia demanda finalement à un Recouvromage de venir finir le travail. La maison était terminée le 30 août 1967, et le lendemain, pas inadvertance, James rencontrait pour la première fois la famille de sa mère, la famille Black, pour sa plus grande horreur.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet été-là, James découvrit la mer, les coquillages et les châteaux de sable. Mais ce n'est pas de la mer dont il se souvint surtout, pendant de longues années, ce furent de ces coquillages que sa tante lui avait fait découvrir, des coquillages parfois si gros qu'il pouvait se cacher dedans et effrayer son oncle en en sortant en poussant un cri de guerre. Des coquillages dont ils avaient pu faire une maison, une maison dans laquelle il avait une chambre, une maison dans laquelle il pouvait venir dès qu'il le voulait. Parce que James avait compris, en voyant les photos qui recouvraient les murs de cette Chaumière aux coquillages, qu'il était un peu l'enfant que sa tante et son oncle n'avaient pas eu. Car sur la plupart de ces photos, il était avec eux, et parfois, il y était même seul.

Et lorsque dix ans plus tard, James faisait découvrir à Lily Evans les falaises de Tinworth, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son Oncle Ignatius, à sa Tante Lucretia et à cet _été coquillage_.

.

.

.

**NB **: Comme j'adore les petits détails, je vous note juste que le mot latin _deflo, deflas, -are_ signifie _faire du vent pour ôter, pour enlever_, et que phonétiquement on peut comprendre _des flots_. C'était tout à propos puisqu'ils sont au bord de la mer !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chap 4: Mr Dawson (Lily)

**Chapitre 4 : Mr Dawson (L)**

.

_Eté 1967, _

L'été durant lequel James Potter vit pour la première fois la mer, Lily Evans rencontra la mort. C'était l'été qui s'était déroulé quelques mois avant ces premiers Noëls qui les avaient tant marqués. L'année de leur sept ans, l'âge de la magie remuante chez les sorciers, l'âge de raison chez les moldus, fut, ma foi, bien remplie. Mais il en est très souvent ainsi chez les moldus. Winston Churchill aurait même raconté à Joseph Staline, lors de la conférence de Téhéran en 1943, après quelques verres de vodka et de whiskey (boissons pour lesquels les deux hommes s'étaient découvert une passion commune), que lors de sa septième année de vie, il avait provoquer un incendie dans la salle à manger de ses parents en janvier en s'approchant trop près de la cheminée alors qu'il portait un long peignoir, il avait briser la fenêtre de sa chambre en février en éternuant trop fort, il avait parler uniquement en gaëlique tout le mois de mars ne sachant plus prononcer un mot d'anglais, il avait demandé une audience à la reine en avril mais son père l'avait empêcher de poster l'enveloppe (fort heureusement maintenant qu'il y songeait !), il avait trouvé que le mois de mai était propice à faire du patin à glace et avait failli se noyer, il avait pris les feuilles de laurier sauce de la cuisine pour le thé de sa mère et le résultat avait empesté dans toute la maison pendant des jours en juin, alors en juillet il avait fait attention à ne pas se tromper de boisson mais était tombé sur le whiskey de son père qu'il avait vidé en une après-midi ce qui lui avait valu une très mauvaise nuit de sommeil, il avait habilement comparé sa tante à un éléphant d'Afrique en parlant de la taille des oreilles de ces-dits éléphants comparés à ceux d'Asie en août, il avait manqué sa rentrée de septembre parce qu'il avait été somnambule et s'était enfermé dans le grenier la nuit, il s'était essayé au violon en novembre avant d'arrêter en décembre parce que son père avait perdu la moitié de son audition et sa mère les trois quarts. L'enfance de James Potter et Lily Evans ne peut guère rivaliser avec tant d'aventures, mais elle reste toutefois bien remplie.

C'était la fin de l'année de la première année d'école de Lily. Elle avait appris à lire cette année, et on racontera dans le sixième chapitre comment toute cette affaire s'est passée. Elle avait donc appris à lire cette année, et cet apprentissage avait transformé sa petite vie douce et monotone d'habitante de Carbone-les-Mines en vie d'aventure. Maintenant, elle pouvait s'échapper dans des histoires de chasse au trésor, de fées, de princesses, de sorcières, de meurtriers. Elle avait déjà lu trois romans d'Agatha Christie et elle devait aller voir son oncle Mike pour qu'il lui en prête un autre. Mike adorait lire, et lorsque son cousin James n'était pas là, c'était chez lui qu'elle empruntait des livres. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait une carte de bibliobus que l'année prochaine.

Ce soir, elle avait promis à leur voisin, Mr Dawson qu'elle viendrait lui lire cet autre Agatha Christie. Mr Dawson n'avait pas encore trente ans et il vivait seul. Ce n'était plus vraiment leur voisin. En fait ce n'était pas leur voisin. Ses parents, Jack et Daisy Evans, avaient dit à Lily que Dany Dawson habitait à côté de chez eux avant sa naissance. C'était les parents de Mr Dawson qui avaient habitaient là. Mais ses parents étaient décédés il y avait de cela plusieurs années et Mr Dawson vivait toujours seul. La famille Evans était restée proche de Mr Dawson, et il venait manger tous les jeudis soirs chez eux.

Bref. Lily ne tenait plus en place. Elle avait fini sa dictée, s'était déjà relu trois fois, et attendait que Miss Patterne, l'institutrice, se décide à ramasser les feuilles. Elle soupira et se décida à se relire encore une fois.

_Le parfin se répendait déjà dans la pièce, un parfin riche et chaud qui semblait être une émanation de sa 1__ère__enfance, mais qu'on pouvait encore rencontrer. Parfois, avant le claquement d'une porte, il se répendait dans un passage, parfois il se diffusait mistérieusement dans la foule. __**1984**__**, George Orwell, p189**_

Lily hésita à remplacer les _e_ des deux _répendait_ par des _a_, puis renonça. Elle se demanda ce que voulait dire le mot _émanation_ mais n'osa pas lever la main avant d'avoir rendu sa feuille. Finalement, elle tendit sa feuille à Miss Patterne avant de changer des lettres qui étaient justes. Lorsque l'institutrice lui prit la feuille des mains, elle lui demanda ce que voulait dire émanation.

« Quelqu'un saurait-il ce que veut dire _émanation_ ? répéta-t-elle à voix haute. »

Lily sentit ses oreilles rougir. Mais personne ne répondit, et le malaise qu'elle avait put ressentir disparut aussitôt.

« Nous allons apprendre à chercher dans un dictionnaire alors, les enjoignit l'institutrice. »

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent. Elle allait apprendre à se servir d'un dictionnaire ! Pétunia lui avait parlé de ce livre qui contenait tous les mots de la langue anglaise et leur définition, et elle avait trouvé cela formidable. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit à Pétunia, Tunie avant haussé les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était qu'un livre de plus.

« Lily, viens à mon bureau, l'invita l'institutrice en posant un énorme livre dessus.

-Oui Miss Patterne, accepta Lily. »

Lily s'y précipita presque, sous les yeux de ses camarades.

« Pour pouvoir chercher dans un dictionnaire, il faut connaître son alphabet, car les mots sont rangés par ordre alphabétique. Cherchons le mot « émanation ». Les mots sont écrits en hauts des coins des pages. Lily, cherche les mots dont la lettre commence par E. Le E se trouve-t-il au début en fin d'alphabet ? Oui Severus ?

-A, B, C, D, E, compta le petit garçon interrogé sur ses doigts. Le E est la cinquième lettre de l'alphabet, donc le mot doit se trouver au début du dictionnaire.

-Exact, approuva Miss Patterne. »

Lily ouvrit le livre et l'impressionnante quantité de mot lui donna un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de mots si petits, même sur le journal de son père, remplir tant une feuille. En haut à gauche de la feuille de gauche et en haut à droite de la feuille de droite, comme l'avait expliqué Miss Patterne, se trouver deux mots écrits en plus gros. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver sur le mot _école_.

« Maintenant, fais de même mais jusqu'à tomber sur un mot commençant par EM. Où est la M dans l'alphabet ? demanda-t-elle. Oui Abigail ? »

La petite fille récita l'alphabet et en conclue _plutôt vers la fin_ et Lily tourna à nouveau les pages. Elle avait compris comment ce gros livre fonctionnait. C'était facile ! Tunie aurait pu le lui expliquer. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle mettait un temps fou à trouver le mot dans ce dictionnaire et put enfin en lire la définition à toute la classe.

« Exha…. exhalaison de corps su… subtile qui se dégage de certaines matière, lut-elle sans comprendre. C'est quoi une ex… exhalaison ? relut-elle.

-Lis la suite, Lily, lui répondit plutôt Miss Patterne.

-Effluve, vapeur. Ahh, vapeur, d'accord, approuva Lily.

-C'est bien. Tu peux retourner à ta place, Lily. Et vous pouvez partir, les autorisa-t-elle. »

Lily rangea ses affaires dans son petit cartable et rejoignit en hâte Debbie qui l'attendait. Elle devait rentrer avec sa cousine chez son oncle et sa tante afin de prendre ce fameux Agatha Christie que lui avait promis Mike.

« On n'attend pas Pétunia ? demanda-t-elle quand même en suivant sa cousine dans le couloir de la petite école.

-Elle va chez Shirley, regarde, lui indiqua Debbie en montrant Pétunia qui avait déjà quitté la cour de l'école. Terry nous attend devant je pense. Maman m'avait dit qu'elle ferait des cookies !

-On fait la course alors ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily. Le premier arrivé a le droit à un cookie de plus ! »

Terry aussi avait entendu le challenge lancé par sa cousine, et les rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il aurait put arriver avant elle, si Lily n'avait pas subitement accélérer au point de le dépasser.

« Ouah ! fut impressionné son cousin. Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il à bout de souffle. Tu étais bien dernière moi ! et paf ! tu es maintenant devant la maison !

-Ehe ! répliqua Lily en soufflant tout aussi fort que lui. Je suis meilleure à la course, c'est tout ! répliqua-t-elle puis elle lui tira la langue. »

Debbie arriva finalement en traînant les pieds et en ronchonnant.

« C'est pas juste, à chaque fois, tu gagnes, soupira-t-elle. Je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaie quand même à chaque fois de te battre.

-C'est pas grave, c'est qu'un jeu, répondit Lily en passant son bras sur son épaule. »

Terry avait déjà frappé à la porte, et Tatie Lindsay vint leur ouvrir avec un môme d'à peine deux ans dans les bras. C'était le petit Mickaël, le petit dernier.

« Salut Tatie ! s'écria aussitôt Lily. Mmmh ! poursuivit-elle en inspirant à plein poumons, ça sent les cookies !

-Debbie, soupira Lindsay en les laissant entrer. Tu as encore cafté ! finit-elle en riant.

-J'y peux rien maman, avoua sa fille, piteuse. Je sais pas tenir ma langue.

-C'est pas grave, plaisanta Lindsay en les menant à la cuisine. »

Posé au milieu de la table, le plat de Lindsay contenait pas moins d'une vingtaine de cookies. Ils sentaient si bons, et ils avaient l'air si appétissants que Lily sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Lindsay leur fit signe de se laver les mains, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire pour pouvoir s'empiffrer après.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Lindsay en s'asseyant avec eux, le petit Mickaël sur ses genoux.

-On a fait la lecture de syllabe, expliqua aussitôt Lily. Et puis de l'écriture.

-On a fait une dictée aussi, ajouta Debbie, ses yeux pétillant autant que ceux de Lily. Et puis Miss Patterne nous a montré comment chercher dans un… un…

-Un dictionnaire ! reprit Lily. C'est très drôle d'ailleurs. »

Aucun des enfants ne vit que Lindsay se retenait de rire.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, que Lindsay appela auprès d'elle.

« Bien dormi, Susie ? lui demanda Lindsay en la regardant monter sur une autre chaise de la cuisine, difficile entreprise lorsqu'une main est prise par le doudou et l'autre fourrée dans la bouche. »

La petite se contenta de prendre le dernier cookie qu'il restait. Ceci devait signifier que la sieste avait été bonne puisque Lindsay n'insista pas. Elle fit sortir leurs devoirs aux plus grands, et veilla à ce que le travail soit fait correctement. Puis elle les laissa aller jouer dehors, car il faisait beau.

Lily courrait après Terry dans le petit jardin de son oncle et sa tante. Elle avait presque réussi à le toucher et donc à faire de lui le chat, elle cherchait déjà où elle pourrait se percher, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui suspendit son geste. Elle se tourna vers le bruit, et remarqua son oncle Mike. Debbie l'avait déjà précédée et courrait vers lui, Terry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Lorsque Lily parvint à leur niveau, Debbie était déjà pendue au cou de son père qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Lily. Ta mère t'attend, lui apprit-il gentiment.

-Et mon livre ? demanda simplement Lily.

-Il est prêt, posé sur la table du salon. Je te l'avais préparé hier, lui apprit-il en la laissant passer devant lui pour rentrer dans la maison. »

Lily s'empressa de trouver le livre et de l'ouvrir à la première page. Mais Debbie arriva derrière elle, et Lily préféra le refermer avant que sa cousine ne lui raconte l'histoire de bout en bout.

« Ne me dis rien ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily en riant.

-Mais !... répliqua simplement sa cousine. »

Lily et Debbie pouffèrent de rire.

« Lily, Dany va t'attendre, lui rappela sa mère. »

Lily plaqua la main sur sa bouche et courut chercher son sac dans la cuisine. En quelques secondes, elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde et s'était précipitée chez le mineur. Il habitait l'une des plus petites maisons du quartier ouvrier, juste à l'entrée. Lily s'empressa de frapper à la porte en essuyant frénétiquement ses pieds sur le paillasson. Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un toussait, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Dawson. Lily fronça simplement les sourcils en le voyant. Il avait les yeux rouges et la chemise mal mise. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa lectrice attitrée devant lui, son visage se détendit et un large sourire gracia ses lèvres sèches.

« Ah Lily ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié ! Entre !

-J'oublie jamais, Mr Dawson ! se récria-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. »

Elle le suivit chez lui, et s'assit sur son vieux canapé. Elle sortit le livre de son oncle Mike et se rendit compte que l'auteur n'était pas Agatha Christie, mais un certain Arthur Conan Doyle. _Une étude en rouge_, lut-elle.

« Mr Dawson, tu connais Arthur Conan Doyle ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le livre.

-Sherlock Holmes ! lui répondit-il aussitôt. »

Une quinte de toux le prit et Lily s'approcha de lui pour l'aider d'une quelconque manière mais il se recula en agitant la main devant lui. Ce n'était rien apparemment.

« C'est Johnson qui t'a prêté ça ? Drôle d'idée, commenta-t-il.

-Tonton Mike doit penser que ça me plaira, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Alors, le titre c'est _Une étude en rouge_. »

Lily tourna les pages, et trouva un autre titre.

« _Un scandale en Bohème_, lut-elle. On peut mettre deux titres à un livre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est un recueil de nouvelles, plein de petites histoires, lui expliqua Mr Dawson en deux mots. »

Lily opina du chef et commença sa lecture. Après deux pages lues, elle remarqua que Mr Dawson s'était endormi, et cela l'amusa. Elle continua encore un peu sa lecture à voix basse. L'histoire était différente de celles qu'elle avait lues d'Agatha Christie, mais c'était toujours des petites enquêtes. Elle trouvait plaisant de chercher quel était le coupable mais jamais elle ne parvenait à savoir qui avait fait le crime. Mais la surprise valait toujours le coup. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de sauter des pages pour connaître l'identité du coupable, mais l'heure tournait, et elle constata qu'il lui restait encore la moitié de cette « nouvelle » et elle décida de rentrer chez elle avant que ses parents ne s'inquiètent. Elle hésita à réveiller Mr Dawson, mais comme il dormait et qu'il lui avait semblait fatigué et malade, elle le laissa dormir. Juste avant de partir, elle prit la vieille couverture qui dépassait de l'étagère et l'étendit sur lui. Il faisait froid chez Mr Dawson.

Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas que le bruit le réveille et remonta la Grand Rue centrale du quartier ouvrier. Le soleil était à moitié couché, et il faisait sombre dans le quartier. La plupart des lampadaires étaient cassés.

Il n'y avait plus personne dehors à cette heure, toutes les familles étaient à table. Elle pensa que ses parents devaient s'inquiéter et l'attendre pour manger et accéléra le pas. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lire autant. C'était toujours la même chose : elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait lorsqu'elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre.

Une ombre bougea au loin. Elle crut d'abord que c'était un chat, mais c'était bien trop gros finalement. Elle ne ralentit par pour autant son allure. Le personne n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, c'était sûrement un enfant. Il portait un pantalon et de grosses chaussures, c'était sûrement un garçon. Lily plissa les yeux, et compris que c'était Samy Shartown, de l'Impasse du Ferrailleur. C'était l'ennemi de Lily : il avait dix ans, il passait son temps à embêter les plus jeunes et surtout les filles, à voler les goûter des plus faibles et à taper tous ceux qui essayaient de l'embêter. Que faisait-il là ? A cette heure ? En plus, il allait dans la direction inverse à la maison de ses parents.

« Mais c'est Evans ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, troublant le calme de la nuit.

-Shartown, répliqua-t-elle avec agressivité décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. »

Elle choisit de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle était déjà en retard, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec lui, et surtout pas de le provoquer. Elle redressa les épaules lorsqu'il la bouscula en rentrant dans la sienne. Mais elle avait anticipé l'impact, connaissant le personnage, et avait elle aussi donna un coup. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette action de sa part, puisqu'il resta pantois quelque secondes, le temps à Lily de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Mais elle l'entendit courir vers elle, et se décida à affronter le danger.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour éviter le boulet de canon en quoi il s'était transformé en s'écartant d'un pas vers la gauche. Elle se retourna pour voir son visage, et réajusta en quelques secondes son cartable sur ses épaules. Campée sur ses deux pieds, elle attendit qu'il la provoque pour répliquer. Ce ne se fit pas attendre.

« On fuit, Evans ? On fait des beaux discours aux autres mais on sait même pas encaisser un coup ? s'empressa-t-il de ponctuer d'un crachat en sa direction.

-Je suis pressée, Shartown. Pas envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un comm' toi et de m' salir les mains, cracha-t-elle à son tour. »

Mais son crachat à elle était parti dans la bonne direction, et Samy Shartown reçut la phrase en plein visage. Lily le vit froncer les sourcils de concentration et s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Là seulement, elle prit conscience qu'il était presque deux fois plus grand qu'elle, et qu'il lui fallait de l'aide si elle voulait s'en sortir sans être amochée. Il essaya de l'attraper par le col de sa veste, mais elle recula. Elle ne voulait pas reculer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son cœur lui disait de sortir les poings, sa raison lui recommandait de courir jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle choisit finalement d'écouter les deux. Elle lui fonça dessus tout poings tendus, percuta son ventre la tête la première et profitant qu'il était tombé, elle voulut s'élancer jusque chez ses parents. Mais il avait du se ressaisir, car elle tomba à son tour avant de comprendre qu'il lui avait saisi les chevilles.

Ils étaient tous les deux par terre, mais elle savait qu'il serait plus rapide qu'elle à se lever. Alors elle attendit qu'il entame l'ascension pour le prendre de vitesse et le refaire tomber de la même manière qu'il l'avait mis à terre quelques instants plus tôt. Là, elle sut qu'elle avait le temps de se redresser et de courir jusqu'à chez ses parents. Elle avait battu Terry à la course plus tôt dans la journée. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal, et elle entendait les pieds de Samy Shartown marteler le sol derrière elle. Sa foulée s'allongea en imaginant qu'elle pourrait être le sol sous les pieds de Shartown. Et lorsqu'elle s'engagea enfin dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, elle n'entendit plus les pas de Shartown. Arrivée devant la maison de ses parents, elle le chercha du regard.

« T'es une poule mouillée, Evans ! s'écria-t-il.

-C'est toi la poule mouillée, Shartown ! Je suis plus p'tite que toi ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. »

On entendait facilement ce qu'il se disait dehors depuis l'intérieur des maisons, surtout la nuit. Lily remarqua plusieurs visages apparaître aux fenêtres, et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Son père était dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il la laissa enlever ses chaussures et sa veste sans rien dire et lui pointa la table du doigt, où le repas était servi.

« C'est une heure pour rentrer, ça ? demanda-t-il simplement, en la suivant dans la cuisine.

-J'ai pas vu l'heure, bredouilla Lily en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. »

Elle baissa immédiatement le regard. La pression retombait d'un coup. Elle avait eu tellement peur, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses mains étaient en sang. Elle tendit les mains paumes vers le haut devant elle sans rien dire. Sa mère accourut aussitôt.

« Mon Dieu ! Lily, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Lily pleurait.

« J'étais chez Mr Dawson. Je lui lisais le livre de Tonton Mike et j'ai pas vu l'heure, bredouilla-t-elle en laissant sa mère lui laver les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine. »

Ses mains lui piquèrent, mais elle se retint de le dire, peu sûr que se plaindre arrangerait son cas. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings.

« Pourquoi Dany t'a pas raccompagnée ? s'étonna son père. Il le fait toujours d'habitude.

-Il s'était endormi, j'ai pas voulu le réveiller, bredouilla une fois de plus Lily. »

Sa mère enrubanna ses mains et la fit asseoir à table. Son père vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et sa mère rejoignit Pétunia, qui ne disait rien, la tête baissée. Sa grand-mère n'était pas là, elle devait déjà dormir. Son père lui avait dit la veille qu'elle était fatiguée. Sa mère remplissait les assiettes.

« Lily, l'appela simplement son père. »

Elle releva la tête et ne vit plus aucune trace de colère ni dans ses yeux, ni dans son visage.

« J'ai croisé Shartown, Samy Shartown. Il voulait m'embêter, expliqua-t-elle sans plus de détails. Mais je me suis pas laissée faire, hein, précisa-t-elle en essayant d'attraper ses couverts. »

Mais ses mains étaient bien amochées, et la fourchette lui échappa. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue gauche et reprit l'ustensile avec plus de délicatesse. Elle mangea quelques pâtes sans que personne ne dise rien.

« Mr Dawson est malade, papa, dit-elle finalement, décidée à ne pas laisser Shartown envahir ses pensées plus longtemps. Il toussait. Et il s'est endormi alors que je lui avais lu que deux pages.

-Dany est malade ? s'étonna sa mère, Daisy Evans.

-Ça va pas fort, éluda Jack Evans en se mettant à manger lui aussi.

-Ça va jamais fort, précisa Daisy Evans.

-Ça va encore moins fort que d'habitude, grimaça Jack Evans. Il tousse beaucoup depuis quelques temps. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Mr Dawson était-t-il malade de façon permanente ?

« Papa… commença-t-elle.

-Allez, au lit ! la coupa son père. Demain il y a école. »

Lily aurait insisté en temps normal, mais elle pensa qu'il fallait encore qu'elle se fasse discrète. Alors elle suivit Pétunia à l'étage. Elle était tellement fatiguée à cause de toutes ces émotions qu'elle prit à peine le temps de faire sa toilette et de se coucher. Déjà, elle dormait.

Le lendemain matin, elle ne pensa pas à la veille. Elle s'habilla et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa famille. C'était samedi aujourd'hui, il n'y avait école que le matin et c'était son père qui venait les chercher aujourd'hui, parce que lui non plus ne travaillait pas l'après-midi le samedi.

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la classe ce jour là, son père n'était là, à les attendre comme habituellement. Lily chercha Pétunia du regard et vit qu'elle attendait. Debbie et Terry étaient déjà partis.

« Où est papa ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'sais pas, répliqua Pétunia. »

Lily la trouva inquiète.

« Viens, on s'avance vers la mine, proposa Lily. »

Pétunia hocha la tête et Lily la suivit, les mains dans les poches de sa veste pour cacher ses bandages. L'école était dans le centre de Carbone-les-Mines. Il fallait revenir à l'entrée du quartier ouvrier pour pouvoir après remonter jusqu'à la mine et jusqu'à l'usine. Les deux petites filles descendirent donc la rue jusqu'à l'intersection. Le parc de jeu était en vue à cet endroit là.

« Tes mains, demanda Pétunia, ça va ?

-Oui, dans deux jours j'aurai plus rien, la rassura Lily.

-J'aurais du t'attendre, avoua Pétunia en shootant dans un caillou de la chaussée.

-Mais non, la rassura Lily. J'aurais plutôt du réveiller Mr Dawson.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Dany, Lily ? Tout le monde l'appelle Dany, remarqua Pétunia en souriant à sa petite sœur.

-J'aime bien dire « Mr Dawson », ça sonne bien, expliqua Lily en riant. »

Pétunia secoua la tête en riant à son tour. Puis elle lui parla de l'araignée que le frère de Shirley avait décidé d'adopter et Lily grimaça autant qu'elle. Elles se dirent qu'elles iraient au parc de jeu cette après-midi après avoir fait leurs devoirs. Puis elles se demandèrent si elles iraient au centre aéré cet été. Pétunia pensait qu'elles étaient trop grandes maintenant, mais Lily pensait que c'était encore possible. Finalement, un amas de bruit confus parvint aux oreilles des deux sœurs.

« C'est Dany !

-Dany ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Dany Dawson ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta. Puis elle vit les cheveux roux de son père, les mêmes que les siens, et attrapa la main de Pétunia avant de se mettre à courir. Leur père portait quelqu'un avec l'aide d'Oliver. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du groupe de mineurs lorsqu'elle reconnu Mr Dawson dans celui qu'aidait son père à marcher. Elle lâcha la main de Pétunia et se fraya un chemin entre les nombreux mineurs qui s'attroupaient devant chez lui. Elle marmonna des excuses, joua des coudes, et parvint finalement à entrer chez lui.

Il avait été allongé sur le vieux canapé du salon, et toussait à s'en arracher les poumons. L'un le drapa d'une couverture et l'autre lui tendit un verre d'eau. Lily lui trouva le teint pâle et brillant. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et glissaient le long de son visage. La couverture finit par glisser tant il était secoué de tremblements. Jack Evans la remit sur le malade.

« Eh ! Dany ! Reste avec nous ! lui ordonna-t-il en passant un linge que lui tendait Oliver sur le front. »

Son père avait dit la veille que Mr Dawson était malade. Et Lily comprit à quel point il souffrait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était grave, mais ce devait l'être pour qu'il tousse de cette manière et qu'il soit autant agité de tremblements. Son visage était tordu par une douleur atroce et Lily était presque sûre que, parmi la sueur qui recouvrait son visage, il devait aussi y avoir des larmes. Et il y avait bien une chose que Lily détestait, c'était de voir les autres malheureux.

Elle poussa deux mineurs qui lui bloquaient le passage, et se faufila jusqu'à son père et Mr Dawson. Son oncle Oliver essaya de l'écarter, mais elle évita habilement sa prise et s'approcha de Mr Dawson. Sa main dépassa un instant de la couverture et elle en profita pour la lui saisir.

« Mr Dawson, murmura-t-elle. Respire doucement, comme moi, lui intima-t-elle gentiment. »

Mr Dawson entrouvrit ses yeux brillants de larmes, et tenta d'accéder à la requête de la petite fille.

« Voilà, comme ça. Continue ! l'encouragea-t-elle en respirant avec lui. »

Elle vit Mr Dawson se calmer, même si son visage restait figé en une grimace de douleur. Finalement deux grosses larmes de la taille de deux billes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Oh non, souffla Lily en les essuyant avec la manche de sa veste. Pleure pas, Mr Dawson, chut… »

Elle passa son autre petite main sur la joue du mineur.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, Mr Dawson ? Si c'est pour l'histoire d'hier soir, elle se finit bien, j'ai lu la suite à la récré. Irène est amoureuse d'un autre homme, et elle part avec lui en Amérique je crois, donc le roi de Bohème la laisse tranquille. »

Comme les larmes du mineur n'arrêtaient pas de couler, Lily en conclut que le problème n'était pas ça, et qu'il devait souffrir le martyr. Mais il était très calme depuis qu'il s'était arrêté de tousser, comme si le mal s'en était allé.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, Mr Dawson? chuchota-t-elle, sans se rendre compte que le silence s'était fait dans la pièce.

-Je vais mourir, répondit-il, la voix rauque en fermant les yeux.

-Mais, bredouilla Lily. Mais c'est pas triste la mort. C'est qu'un long voyage, Mr Dawson. »

Mamie Holly lui disait souvent que Papy Tom, Mamie Theresa et Poppy étaient morts, et qu'ils vivaient maintenant paisiblement au ciel avec le bon Dieu qu'ils avaient cherché après un long voyage. Lily, du haut de ses sept ans, trouvait que c'était une belle vie aussi que la mort.

« Je suis pas triste, répondit-il laborieusement. Je vais revoir ma Jenny, souffla-t-il. »

Lily n'avait jamais su donner d'âge à Mr Dawson. Paraît-il qu'il avait trente ans. Mais Miss Patterne, la maîtresse, avait moins de vingt-cinq ans, et paraissait plus vieille. Lily trouvait que Mr Dawson était resté un enfant : il jouait volontiers avec eux au parc de jeux, il avait des traits sans ride et il aimait les histoires.

« Ta Jenny ? demanda Lily avec douceur, voyant que ce prénom apaisait son ami.

-Ô ma Jenny ! La plus merveilleuse ! souffla-t-il avec une tendresse singulière. »

Tant d'amour glissaient dans les mots de son ami que Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer. La voix de son ami lui offrit des frissons et elle se prit à penser que l'amour avait des vertus médicinales. Sa voix laissait planer une agréable chaleur dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, ce devait être une princesse ta Jenny, Mr Dawson, souffla-t-elle.

-Oh non, contra son ami avec une voix d'enfant. Elle était plus belle qu'une princesse, ma Jenny.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lily en essuyant de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur le visage d'enfant de Dany Dawson.

-Oh oui. Oh oui, bien plus merveilleuse, et puis… »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. Lily essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais son père l'écarta et la confia à Oliver. Lily n'essaya même pas de se débattre, déjà, son ami ne bougeait plus. Puis son souffle même s'envola et sa vie torturée ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Lily ne pouvait plus bouger. Et bien qu'elle ait dit que la mort n'était pas une chose triste, que ce n'était qu'un long voyage, elle comprit que cette phrase n'était vraie que pour celui qui mourait et non celui qui vivait le deuil. Elle pleura son ami, et cette Jenny qui avait fait son bonheur. Et seulement le jour de l'enterrement, elle comprit qui était cette Jenny plus belle qu'une princesse. Car Dirk Wilkinson racontait à sa sœur Hannah, la marraine de Lily, comment leur ami Dany avait laissé la vie s'écouler hors de lui.

_« Tu aurais vu la p'tite Lily, lorsqu'elle lui a dit de respirer doucement... ça l'a tout d'suite calmé le Dany. Et lorsqu'il a parlé de sa Jenny... J'ai cru le revoir quand il était gamin... T'sais, avant l'accident, quand la gamine elle est tombé d'l'arbre, et que le gamin qu'il était, lui a tenu la main jusqu'à c'qu'elle respire plus. S'il s'est jamais marié, c'est bien parce que déjà à douze ans il n'vivait que pour la p'tite Jenny Roberts... Alors cette pneumonie, c'était sûr qu'elle le tuerait... »_

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet été-là, Lily Evans comprit ce qu'était la mort et la vit de ses propres yeux. Mais ce n'est pas de ce long voyage, de cette quête, de cette enquête sur la mort dont elle se souvint surtout. C'est de ce visage emprunt d'amour de son ami Mr Dawson à qui elle lisait des histoires qui lui faisaient penser à autre chose qu'à sa Jenny, qui le maintenait debout. Des livres et des histoires grâce auxquels, tous les deux, ils s'échappaient un temps. Lui d'une vie fade sans l'amour de sa vie, elle d'une vie monotone où l'amour l'engloutissait. Parce que du haut de ses sept ans, Lily avait compris que l'amour c'est la plus belle et la plus destructrice des choses. C'était le bonheur lorsqu'il était présent, et dès qu'il disparaissait, il ne reste plus qu'un vide, le malheur dans chaque vision.

Et lorsque, dix ans plus tard, elle accepta enfin l'amour de James Potter, elle se jura d'en faire uniquement du bonheur à partir de cet instant précis.

.

**Notes inutiles : **En ce qui concerne Churchill et Staline, lors de la conférence de Téhéran en 1943, les deux hommes se sont vraiment découvert une passion commune pour la vodka et le whiskey. Mais comme on le sait, la camaraderie n'a été que de courte durée entre eux et leurs pays respectifs.

**Notes un peu plus utiles** : Verdict ? La suite devrait arriver d'ici une semaine pour un petit chapitre avec James et sa maman, maman qui fait des siennes et James qui est dépassé par la situation et peut-être un peu de la famille Black !


	5. Chap 5: Ce sera le meilleur ! (James)

Je mets un chapitre très rapidement avant un départ précipité ! Alors pas le temps pour un petit mot, ou seulement pour souhaiter un bonne lecture aux quelques lecteurs qui se perdront sur cette page !

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : Ce sera le meilleur ! (James)**

.

_Septembre 1967, _

.

Connaissez-vous Sirius Black ? James ne le connaissait pas encore en 1967, mais il lui causait déjà des ennuis à peine le mois de septembre avait-il commencé.

L'été coquillage prit fin avec l'achèvement de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Et le lendemain, le 31 août, la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard des plus de onze ans, sa tante Lucretia et son Oncle Ignatius avaient décidé d'inviter leurs parents, avec lesquels ils n'avaient plus dîné depuis des lustres. James rencontrerait un cousin de sa mère, Arcturus Black III. Il rencontrerait un membre de la famille de sa mère !

La famille de sa mère restait assez peu présente dans sa vie pour le moment, et c'était celle-ci qui l'intriguait. Il connaissait sa tante Callidora, une cousine de sa mère avec une voix suraigüe qui venait prendre le thé toute les semaines, et il avait dû croiser les autres de temps à autre. Mais son cerveau d'enfant ne s'en souvenait plus. A part Lucretia, qu'il adorait, la famille de sa mère restait un mystère pour lui. Et sa mère n'en parlait pas facilement. Elle n'en parlait même jamais. James ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'un tel résultat puisse se faire, or il était d'un naturel curieux.

Les parents de son parrain arrivèrent en premier. Ils étaient deux très vieux sorciers des noms de Pamelia et Thaddeus Prewett, et James trouva que Mrs Prewett piquait lorsqu'elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Ils complimentèrent paisiblement la maison alors qu'une impatiente curiosité agitait James. Finalement, une lumière verte fit briller la cheminée et un sorcier de l'âge de ses parents en sortit.

« Bonjour Orion, le salua aimablement Lucretia sans que James ne se souvienne de ce sorcier. Je ne savais pas que tu venais, continua-t-elle en le délestant de sa cape. Ton épouse vient-elle aussi ?

-Bonjour grande sœur, répondit-il et James fut éclaircit. Père m'a dit qu'il dînait avec toi ce soir, or nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des lustres. J'ai songé que notre présence te ravirait.

-Bien sûr, répondit sa tante. »

Mais James la trouva agitée. Pour preuve, elle fit même tomber la cape de son frère et dut se baisser pour la ramasser. La cheminée brilla à nouveau.

La deuxième invité qui sortit le l'âtre de la cheminé de la pièce à vivre de Lucretia et Ignatius lui fit penser à un corbeau. Des yeux plus noirs que le charbon, un visage carré, mais de façon disgracieuse comparée à la grâce de celui de sa mère, le nez sans caractère et un sourcil haussé de mépris pour ce qui l'entourait. Sa tante Lucretia ne réussissait plus à parler. Et c'est Dorea Potter qui prit la parole.

« Ravie de te revoir, Walburga, la salua immédiatement sa mère avec une voix traînante en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà vu James, mon fils, poursuivit-elle sans faire de pause. James, continua-t-elle avec une voix qui lui ressemblait bien plus lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, voici ta cousine Walburga, l'épouse du frère de Lucretia. »

James se retint de grimacer. Cette sorcière était sa cousine ? James eut des difficultés à comprendre comment une sorcière de l'âge de sa Tante Lucretia pouvait être sa cousine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui était appuyé contre le mur du fond et dont l'expression du visage ne rappelait rien à James. Il avait l'impression que ses parents étaient… différents. Crispés. Contrariés. Agressifs aussi. Il voulut faire une blague, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il se saisit de la main gantée de sa « cousine » et lui fit un baisemain bruyant, tels ceux que l'on réserve aux vieilles femmes dont on souhaite se moquer sans en avoir l'air, lui avait un jour expliqué son père.

« Je suis, ma foi, enchanté de vous rencontrer, chère cousine, annonça-t-il d'une voix pompeuse. »

Il entendit son père s'étrangler, et remarqua que personne ne riait à sa blague, surtout pas les parents de Lucretia qui venaient d'apparaître derrière Walburga.

« James, siffla sa mère. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ne retrouva que les formes de son visage. Toute couleur l'avait quittée. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi personne ne riait.

« Oh, c'était une blague, poursuivit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je souhaitais juste vous faire sourire. Vous semblez-tous sur le point de défaillir, soupira-t-il. »

Il tenta de partir, mais les mains de sa mère le maintenaient en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, et celui-ci dut voir sa détresse puisqu'il choisit d'intervenir.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas aller dehors, Ignatius ? Nous serons plus à l'aise.

-J'étais sur le point de vous le proposer, renchérit Ignatius. »

Il entendit sa « cousine » Walburga marmonner une phrase, une toute petite phrase que James ne comprit pas avant bien des années mais qui resta dans sa mémoire.

« Amener un enfant à une réunion de famille, mais quelle idée, surtout lorsqu'on ne sait pas l'élever. »

Il n'entendit pas sa mère répondre quoique ce soit, mais il sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses maigres épaules. Alors, dès qu'elle l'eut lâché, il se cacha derrière elle, ne comprenant plus le monde qui l'entourait.

Il passa la pire soirée de sa vie. Il aurait préféré continuer à ignorer la famille de sa mère peut-être. D'abord, les parents de Lucretia étaient bizarres. Sa mère ne disait rien, son père était agité de toc nerveux et ne cessait de « sortir prendre l'air ». Ensuite, le frère de Lucretia ne parlait qu'à sa sœur ou a sa femme, et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de lui adresser le moindre mot, il paraissait offensé et ne répondait qu'un regard méprisant, l'un de ceux qui vous font vous sentir mois qu'une fiente de hibou. Enfin, sa « cousine », la femme de cet imbécile d'Orion, n'avait cessé de parler avec une langue de serpent à sa mère, et James trouvait inadmissible qu'on puisse parler de la sorte à Dorea Potter, car sa mère était une bonne et brillante sorcière, elle était toujours très distinguée, intelligente et surtout, c'était sa mère, et il refusait que quiconque ne touche un cheveu de sa mère.

Finalement, son père vit qu'il s'endormait, et il invita Dorea à quitter la table. Il prit la poudre de cheminette coincé dans les bras de son père. Il fit semblant de continuer à dormir pour que son père le porte jusqu'à sa chambre et lui cacher les grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« James, l'appela son père avec une voix rauque. Je sais que tu ne dors pas, souffla-t-il en le bordant. »

James sentit le matelas s'enfoncer d'un côté et ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage de son père. Son père lui essuya rapidement les joues et le prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi, commença James, mais sa voix était bizarre. Pourquoi Walburga a dit des méchancetés à maman ? C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas aimé ma blague ? C'est de ma faute ?

-Mais non, la rassura immédiatement son père. Ils ont tous été à Serpentard, voilà tout, tenta son père de lui expliquer brièvement.

-Mais maman… bredouilla James.

-Ta mère est l'exception qui confirme la règle, marmonna son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Et tante Lucretia ?

-D'accord, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, avoua-t-il sans que James ne le vit grimacer. Tante Lucretia aime énormément son frère, mais son frère… je pense que son frère est un peu fou, d'accord ? Et je pense que Lucretia le sait aussi. Il doit oublier que Lucretia et Walburga se détestent cordialement et ce, depuis toujours. Et pourtant, elles ont le même âge, elles étaient ensemble à Serpentard à Poudlard, s'étonna lui-même Charlus. Ce doit être viscéral, elles ne peuvent pas se souffrir. Et comme ta mère et ta tante Lucretia se sont toujours très bien entendu…

-Walburga déteste maman, en conclut James. C'est bête, commenta-t-il. Maman ne déteste personne. Sa famille est bizarre.

-Ah ça ! reprit son père en riant jaune. La famille Black est folle, oui, précisa-t-il et James rit à son tour. Allez, cesse de te tracasser pour des broutilles et dors, petit lion, lui proposa son père. »

Il le borda à nouveau, et lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la chambre de son fils.

Mais les conséquences de cette rencontre involontaire seraient dramatiques.

Le matin, James fut réveillé par la douce voix de sa mère. Il garda les yeux fermés, décidé à se faire dorloter et attendit que sa mère s'assoie à la même place que son père la veille. Le matelas s'enfonça, et son sourire le trahit.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, James, lui chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi, lui annonça-t-elle la voix chantante. »

James ouvrit un œil pour compléter son sourire, et reçut le visage lumineux de sa mère. Elle avait ouvert très légèrement les rideaux, de quoi lui offrir la possibilité de la voir sans qu'il ne soit aveuglé par le soleil en même temps. Un sourire canaille trahit sa pensée et sa mère lui retourna le même juste avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Elle le réceptionna en riant aux éclats. James retrouva le parfum de sa mère lorsqu'il fut blotti dans ses bras et inspira à pleins poumons. C'était une odeur qu'il ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs.

« Aller viens, chenapan, lui chuchota-t-elle en le posant par terre. Nous prenons le petit-déjeuner puis nous reprendrons l'étude.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais une surprise pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il au désespoir.

-La surprise vient ensuite, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. »

James grimaça mais l'impatience reprit vite le dessus. Il prit la robe que sa mère lui tendait et courut faire sa toilette. Depuis qu'il savait lire parfaitement, sa mère avait accepté qu'il se douche seul, comme un grand. Même si parfois, il appréciait qu'elle vienne lui donner le bain. Mais au moins, Kitty n'était plus là pour l'empêcher de jouer dans la baignoire et mettre de l'eau partout.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était impatient de découvrir sa surprise, alors il se dépêcha et rejoignit sa mère dans la salle à manger. Son père était déjà parti au Magenmagot. Il y avait deux tartines recouvertes de marmelades posées dans une assiette et un bol de lait qui l'attendaient. Sa mère lui tendit un plus un grand verre de jus de citrouille et il découvrit qu'il avait une faim de loup. Il engloutit le tout en racontant l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait entre deux bouchées.

Puis il monta avec sa mère à la bibliothèque et accepta de résoudre toutes les additions qu'elle lui énonçait. Lorsqu'il réussit à en faire dix de suite sans se tromper (ce qui ne lui prit pas un quart d'heure, bien sûr), il déroula un peu plus son parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et attendit qu'elle lui dicte les mots qu'il avait appris la veille. L'orthographe n'était pas son fort, et il fit trop de faute pour que sa mère soit satisfaite, et une nouvelle série suivit la première. Enfin, elle lui tendit _l'Histoire de la Magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac, leur voisine, pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que la vieille femme lui raconterait lorsqu'elle viendrait dîner le lendemain soir. Il y aurait une réception chez les Potter, comme tous les premiers samedis du mois.

Puis ils mangèrent dehors parce qu'il faisait beau. James s'étonna qu'ils n'aillent pas chez Ulric et Hedwige Abbot, les amis de ses parents qui tenaient le Pub de Godric's Hollow comme chaque vendredi. Mais sa mère lui apprit que la surprise n'allait pas tarder, et qu'on ne pouvait la manquer. Impatient, James essaya de deviner ce dont il s'agissait, mais sa mère savait rester muette comme si elle avait été soumise à un sortilège de mutisme.

« Veux-tu jouer au piano en patientant, tu seras échauffé ainsi, lui demanda-t-elle. »

James aurait dû se méfier. Après tout, le mot _surprise_ n'a pas la même signification chez les adultes et les enfants. Mais comme il aimait sa mère et avait une confiance aveugle en elle, il s'assit devant l'immense piano à queue, une partition posée devant lui, et enchaîna les gammes.

Finalement, la surprise arriva, et James fit un accord dissonant, faisant grimacer sa mère. Il se précipita à l'entrée de la maison, car la clochette de l'entrée avait retenti et laissa sa mère ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

James s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il avait pensé au balai dernier cri, à une place pour aller voir le match amical des Canons de Chudley contre le Club de Flaquemare ou encore à la visite de Marlene et Gwendolyn McKinnon. Mais pourquoi, Merlin, un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc habillé de noir se tenait-il devant la porte de chez eux ? Un autre vieil homme, mais que James connaissait cette fois-ci, lui passe devant et salua sa mère.

« Bonjour Dorea, la salua l'homme que James voyait fréquemment depuis sa tendre enfance.

-Bonjour Leonard, entrez, les invita sa mère. »

James regarda les deux hommes suivre sa mère à l'intérieur de chez eux et laisser leurs capes à Kitty qui venait de transplaner. James resta derrière elle, peut sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Ludwig, s'adressa finalement Leonard Goldstein au vieux sorcier. _Meine Freundin_ Mrs Dorea Potter. Dorea, mon cousin Herr von Badelair. »

James n'avait pas compris ce que Leonard, l'ami de sa mère venait de dire au vieux sorcier, mais il se douta qu'ils les présentaient. Sa mère serra la main du sorcier étranger avec enthousiasme en le complimentant sur une composition de musique, et James se souvint avoir lu le nom de Badelair sur le morceau imprimé sur une partition, morceau que sa mère leur jouait le soir depuis quelques semaines.

« Herr von Badelair, je vous présente mon fils unique, James. James, Herr von Badelair. »

James ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait, et sa seule bonne éducation lui permit de répondre tel un automate au vieux sorcier.

« Bonjour Herr von Badelair. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-_Guten Morgen_ James, répondit le vieil homme avec un fort accent étranger.

-Comme tu m'as dit que tu t'ennuyais lorsque je faisais des recherches avec Leonard, lui apprit sa mère en se penchant vers lui, je lui ai dit que nous ne nous verrions pas aujourd'hui. C'est alors qu'il m'a appris que son cousin, Herr von Badelair, était en Angleterre pour le mois, et qu'il m'a proposé de le laisser te donner une leçon de piano, car c'est un grand compositeur du monde magique connu internationalement. Ainsi, tu ne pourras t'ennuyer, en conclut-elle en lui caressant la joue. »

James se retint de crier haut et fort que ce genre de truc, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il se doutait fort que sa mère n'apprécierait guère un tel comportement de sa part. Et même s'il savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Et puis, il était trop scotché pour faire quoi que ce soit.

D'autres sorciers-chercheurs, comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes, arrivèrent par la cheminée, et bientôt, James reconnut toute la clique qui ne cessait de venir depuis des mois à la Maison des Potter : sa mère, Leonard Goldstein, Abélard Pistus, Gladys Fawley, Balthazar Ibn Avenzoar et Gamora Parkinson.

Le français Abélard Pistus s'approcha aussitôt de lui.

« Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis des semaines, James ! s'exclama l'excentrique sorcier en l'étouffant contre lui. Mais comment vas-tu ?

-J'aidais mon parrain et ma marraine à bâtir leur maison, _j'allais_ bien, accepta-t-il de répondre. »

Il vit sa mère s'étonner de son air grognon, lui qui aimait la foule et trouvait tous ces cherchomages fort sympathiques (mis à part Gamora Parkinson qu'il trouvait méprisante vis-à-vis des non-initiés à leurs recherches). Mais il était encore contrarié par sa _surprise_.

Finalement, sa mère et ses amis chercheurs montèrent dans la bibliothèque et il se résolut à suivre le vieux compositeur von Badelair dans le salon.

Il passa une après-midi pire qu'ennuyeuse. Il passa une après-midi de torture.

D'abord, le vieux compositeur, parlait mal l'anglais, et James ne comprenait que la moitié de ses instructions. Par conséquent, il faisait souvent le contraire de l'attente de Herr von Badelair et le vieux sorcier devait lui montrer ce qu'il attendait de lui. Après, bien sûr, c'était plus simple ! Il faisait le truc, et le musicien s'arrachait les cheveux car il pensait qu'il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Ensuite, le compositeur était compositeur, pas professeur, donc il ne savait pas enseigner. Finalement, il sortit une partition de son sac en cuir de dragon et la posa devant James.

James n'avait jamais vu autant de symboles sur une portée, et son visage dut trahir son désespoir car le vieil homme s'esclaffa bruyamment. Il tapota avec le bout de sa baguette le parchemin, et le ménage fut fait : il ne restait que la moitié des notes. Le musicien lui fit signe de commencer comme il le souhaitait, et James soupira, épuisé. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il travaillait, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il aimait jouer du piano, mais il aimait le faire sans personne à côté de lui pour le regarder avec agacement chaque fois qu'il faisait une fausse note.

Il lut rapidement les notes, et reconnut un assemblage de celles que lui faisait jouer le musicien depuis une heure. Il fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, mais le vieux se contenta de lui faire signe de jouer.

Et c'était beau, c'est vrai. Au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, il voyait des symboles réapparaître. Il répétait la même mélodie plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, le compositeur lui ajoutait des notes. Il finit par paniquer et par taper n'importe où sur le piano, faisant secouer la tête de dépit au compositeur.

Il s'apprêtait à partir en claquant la porte, mais sa mère arriva à ce moment-là.

« Est-ce toi qui faisais tout ce vacarme ? s'étonna-t-elle. Reprends correctement s'il te plaît, lui intima-t-elle avec sa voix douce. »

James s'apprêtait à lui répliquer une remarque bien sentie (après tout, le von Badequelquechose ne comprenait pas l'anglais), mais les amis de sa mère étaient derrière elle, et il ne voulait pas être impoli avec sa mère. Il reporta son attention sur le piano et découvrit que la partition de von Bademachin n'était plus là, seule sa bonne vieille partition de Melody Vadoucement, niveau 16, soit dernier niveau, trônait. Il fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil au vieux sorcier qui ne le regardait plus, haussa les épaules, et laissa ses mains courir sur les touches en ivoire. Cette partition il la connaissait si bien, qu'il se permit de fermer les yeux, et laissa la mélodie l'envahir.

Il se rendit compte trop tard que ce n'était pas lui que les amis de sa mère applaudissaient, mais von Badelair, qu'ils pensaient être à l'origine de ce prodige, c'est-à-dire en faire un musicien de génie en quelques heures. Il grimaça, mais se satisfit du regard emprunt d'admiration que sa mère portait sur lui.

Le soir, lorsque son père fut revenu du Magenmagot, James se retint de lui raconter la _surprise_ de sa mère dès qu'il eut enlevé sa cape. Mais lorsqu'ils furent tous attablés, son père en bout de table, sa femme à sa droite, sa mère à sa gauche et James à côté de sa propre mère, il s'empressa de lui parler de ce cours diablement horrible de Herr von Badelair.

« Maman a voulu me faire une _surprise_, commença-t-il et il obtint immédiatement l'attention de tous les membres de sa famille. »

Seul Charlus remarqua la très légère rougeur qui colorait la joue gauche de sa femme.

« Comme Maman ne voulait pas me laisser seul aujourd'hui, elle a dit à Leonard d'annuler la réunion. Mais ! reprit James alors que son père s'étonnait. Mais tu connais Leonard, il ne ferait annuler une séance pour rien au monde, et il a toujours un tour caché dans les plis de sa robe. Son cousin le compositeur Ludwig von Baudelaire…

-Von Badelair ? s'extasia sa grand-mère.

-Oui, Badelair, répéta James en haussant les épaules. Eh bien, reprit-il et sa mère ne le corrigea pas ce qui en étonna plus d'un, Leonard l'a fait venir pour qu'il me donne un cours de piano.

-Pardon ? s'étonna son père en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à sa femme. Je ne crois pas que tu m'en aies touché un mot précédemment, commenta-t-il à l'intention de sa femme.

-Oh, éluda-t-elle en retour. Leonard ne m'a proposé ceci que ce matin.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il, mais James sut qu'il ne la croyait pas et se demanda pourquoi. »

Il eut la réponse quelques jours plus tard. La cousine de sa mère, sa tante Callidora, vint prendre le thé comme à son habitude les mercredis. Les mercredis, Callidora et sa mère étaient seules, et les jeudis, Callidora réunissait toutes ses amies chez elles. Ce jour-là, par une suite d'événements fortuits, il se trouva par hasard dans le salon avec sa mère et sa tante. James qui aimait tant discuter et qui se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir montrer les quelques tours de magie qu'il savait maintenant faire, fut vite déçu de la teneur de la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas émettre le moindre son, tant sa tante savait retenir son souffle pour parler, parler et parler encore. Il était sur le point de déclarer forfait, lorsque la mention de son prénom parvint à ses oreilles. Il releva brusquement la tête et vit que sa mère était, pour une fois, toute concentrée sur le propos de sa cousine.

« Et j'ai appris que tu avais réussi à faire donner à James un cours de piano par le célébrissime Ludwig von Baudelaire…

-Von Badelair, la corrigea gentiment Dorea. Oui, Ludwig a vraiment été très aimable de venir dépenser son temps sans compter pour la maîtrise de James. James n'en a d'ailleurs dit que du bien, n'est-ce pas James ? insista sa mère avec une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. »

James se contenta d'hocher la tâte, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Sa mère savait pertinemment que Von Badetruc avait été infect avec lui.

« Walburga l'a pris pour un affront, lui appris Callidora comme si elle lui révélait un complot. Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre (_c'est-à-dire peu de monde_, pensa James) que tu ne l'as fait venir que pour te mesurer à l'enseignement complet qu'Aristarque Têtenlair offre à son fils, Sirius, en astronomie.

-Mais où va-t-elle chercher toutes ces inepties ? soupira Dorea d'une telle manière que James comprit que quelque chose de plus grand se jouait de lui.

-Par Morgane, je ne sais, s'exaspéra-t-elle en ajoutant un sucre à son thé. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Dorea, c'est que selon elle, la compétition est lancée. Et Von Baudelaire…

-Von Badelair, la corrigea une nouvelle fois Dorea.

-… vient d'être embauché par Orion et Walburga pour qu'il fasse de Sirius le nouveau prodige du monde magique.

-Vraiment ? insista sa mère sur une inflexion de voix subtilement différente.

-Mais je crois, selon notre cousin Arcturus, que le piano n'est vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, avoua-t-elle en portant la sienne à ses lèvres. »

James vit sa mère hocher simplement la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose de tordu se tramait dans la tête de sa mère, ou bien, il n'était pas un Potter.

James en fut assuré lorsque sa mère lui présenta un matin un certain Mr Pablo Picabouleau, professeur de sculpture sur bois en Italie. Il cligna des yeux, ahuri, mais obtempéra en secouant la tête. Il rejoignit le jeune homme dans le jardin de la propriété des Potter. Celui-ci avait préparé un large tronc de bouleau au milieu du jardin.

Il aurait dû s'abstenir de le suivre et s'enfuir, vu l'ampleur du personnage. Le sorcier s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas encore de baguette, et voulut lui en prêter une vieille qu'il portait toujours sur lui, _au cas où_, précisa-t-il. Mais Dorea Potter était par miracle restée dans le jardin pour les observer, et un simple regard de sa part dissuada le sculptomage de laisse l'instrument à James. Lequel dut prendre les outils à la main, et le résultat ne fut pas beau à voir.

Le bois de bouleau n'était pas assez sec pour que le bois s'enlevât sans accro. James en fit part à Mr Pablo Picabouleau, lequel lui rétorqua qu'avec la magie, on pouvait tout faire. _Justement, _pensa James, _je ne peux pas utiliser de magie, imbécile_ ! Exaspéré, il finit par poser le poinçon et le marteau. Il se tourna vers sa mère, et la vit lui faire signe de reprendre. Il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, lorsque le sculptomage lui tendit un bout de métal plat qu'il appela « ciseau à bois » et il lui montra enfin comment s'y prendre.

Le ciseau à bois pointé vers le tronc d'arbre, le marteau tapant dedans par petits coups secs. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué lorsqu'on lui montrait comment il fallait s'y prendre. Mais il aurait dû être plus prudent. Un coup un peu fort, le bois encore humide, et le ciseau glissa emportant son doigt au passage.

« Maman ! s'écria-t-il en levant sa main gauche privé de son index. »

Dorea Potter accourut, et manqua de défaillir. Heureusement, Kitty arriva et recolla son doigt avec de l'essence de dictame. Une grosse cicatrice, comme si une bague l'avait brûlé, cerclait maintenant son doigt. Cet imbécile de sculptomage de Picabouleau ne trouva qu'à lui montrer la petite sculpture en forme de cerf qu'il avait presque réussi à finir. James n'avait pas peur de sa mère, elle l'aimait et elle le lui montrait constamment. Mais là, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à la place de Mr Pablo Picabouleau. Lequel s'enfuit d'ailleurs sans demander son reste.

James espéra que sa mère cesserait de lui faire donner des cours par des personnages importants, tous plus dangereux et insupportables les uns que les autres. Il se demanda quelle Acromentule avait piqué sa mère ! Il se le demanda surtout lorsqu'elle ne s'emporta pas après Picabouleau auprès de son père lors du dîner. Et surtout lorsqu'il l'entendit parler avec son père quelques jours plus tard de Méta… Méta…

« Je t'assure, répéta sa mère une troisième fois à son père lors du dîner, que le fils de Walburga étudie la Métamagiphysicophilosophie avec Immanuel Platonin. Il lit parfaitement Les _Prolégomènes à tout usage de la Magie élément… _

-La Métaquoi ? répéta encore une fois son père en se massant les tempes.

-La Métamagiphysicophilosophie, répéta sa mère. La Métaphysique magie, essaya-t-elle mais son père secoua la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. De la Métamagie enfin, Charlus ! s'exaspéra sa mère.

-Ahhh de la Métamak, fut éclairci son père.

-C'est extrêmement péjoratif comme terme, le reprit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'excuseras, se mit à rire son père, mais…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, le coupa-t-elle, il lit parfaitement _Prolégomènes à tout usage de la Magie élémentaire et secondaire que voudrait pratiquer un futur savantomage à la tête bien faite_ de Kantius Inintelligiberg.

-Moi aussi je le lis parfaitement, se moqua son père, mais que quelqu'un m'aide à en comprendre la teneur. Franchement, même les grands Métamakiens de ce siècle avoue que ce… ce _truc _n'a ni queue ni tête, Dorea. Et avant d'apprendre la Métamak, il faut peut-être comprendre la magi-physique, la raisonna son père. »

James n'avait pas compris tout le contenu de la discussion de ses parents, mais son père venait de dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne la Méta… Métamak. Rien que ce fait rassura James. Il avait un allié.

« Et même la magi-physique ne sert qu'à peu de chose pour un enfant de l'âge de James, insista son père.

-Tu as raison, finit par songer sa mère. En revanche, le latin, c'est on ne peut plus utile pour n'importe quel sorcier. »

James ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda son père, tout deux étaient désemparés.

« Tous les sorts que nous utilisons en Grande-Bretagne sont en latin. Moi-même, lorsque je trouve des sortilèges avec Leonard, ils sont toujours en latin, poursuivit-elle. Je vais t'apprendre à lire, écrire et parler latin, James, lui apprit-elle. Lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, tu me remercieras. Tu n'auras aucune difficulté à apprendre tes sortilèges, puisque tu sauras ce qu'ils veulent dire. Oui, connaître le latin est très utile pour un petit sorcier. »

Et voilà comment il était venu à apprendre le latin, quelques semaines avant Noël.

Sa mère avait commencé à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la place des mots, mais leur déclinaison qui leur attribuait une fonction dans la phrase. Rien que ce fait, il avait mis deux heures à le comprendre. Lorsqu'on sait parler correctement depuis trois ans, lire depuis deux ans, et écrire sans faire une faute tous les deux mots depuis un an, on n'a de grandes difficultés à apprendre une langue ancienne, bien différente de sa langue maternelle.

Une déclinaison et une conjugaison par semaine. Sa mère voulait qu'il sache lire et comprendre le latin parfaitement pour l'année prochaine. Elle rêvait, selon lui. S'il le maîtrisait en entrant à Poudlard, ce serait déjà bien.

Le premier dimanche de l'année 1968, le 7, James eut la confirmation que sa mère avait un plan machiavélique en tête. Le premier dimanche soir de chaque mois, la famille Potter tenait réception chez eux. Parmi les invités, il y avait toujours les McKinnon (dont Graham était Auror et Gwendolyn une célèbre voyante), les Abbot (dont Justus légiférait sur la réglementation des animaux fantastiques avec Norbert Dragonneau), les Shafiq (dont le couple siégeait au Magenmagot), les Meadowes (dont Urquart qui était le Guérisseur-en-chef du Service de pathologie des sortilèges et dirigeait un vaste service de recherche), les Greengrass (dont Anysia était auteur de best-seller et meilleure amie de Mrs Annabella Potter), Bathilda Tourdesac, Leonard Goldstein, Gladys Fawley, Balthazar Ibn Avenzoar et d'autres cherchomages réputés et parfois même les Londubat et depuis l'été, les Prewett. Bien sûr, James ne savait pas encore pourquoi ces réunions étaient si importantes, que ces réunions rayonnaient dans la société sorcière comme étant un centre culturel important mais restreint. Car ponctuellement, des professeurs de Poudlard, des sorciers érudits étrangers, des représentants de vieilles familles sorcières à la bibliothèque truffée de perles rares venaient. Dorea Potter avait su s'entourer des meilleurs dans chaque domaine.

Bref, parmi ce petit groupe très prisé, James avait su trouver sa place et prendre la tête avec Camelia de la ribambelle d'enfants qu'avaient offerts ces intellectuels. Marlene, Mathias et Matthew McKinnon Drusus, Domnal et Dorcas Meadowes Boldwen Greengrass, la petite fille d'Anysia Greengrass Artorius Macmillan l'arrière-petit-fils de Bathilda Calpurina, Julia, Claudia et Publius Fawley, les quatre enfants de Gladys et Tiberius Fawley et Iza, la fille de Balthazar et Dehia Ibn Avenzoar. Parfois il y en avait d'autres, mais James et Camelia réussissaient toujours à se faire obéir alors que tous les enfants avaient le droit ou de jouer dehors, ou de monter dans l'une des chambres du haut que James avait converti en salle de jeux.

Mais ce jour-là, lorsque tous les enfants furent arrivés, que James s'apprêtaient à tous les faire monter à la file indienne à l'étage, sa mère le retint.

« James, veux-tu venir, l'invita-t-elle. »

James sentit l'entourloupe venir, mais son père lui fit aussi signe d'avancer. C'était l'apéritif, et généralement, Dorea préférait qu'il aille occuper les enfants. C'était même sa mission chaque fois, et il s'y employait avec obligeance et attention.

Le silence s'était fait parmi les enfants, qui attendaient l'ordre de leur meneur. Ils avaient fait cercle dans le grand hall, juste devant l'escalier, comme s'il voulait empêcher les adultes de venir fouiller dans leurs activités, comme s'ils voulaient protéger leur lieu à eux d'envahisseurs, protéger la camp de leur chef, de James.

Les adultes, aussi s'étaient tus. Les boissons mêmes, qui flottaient habituellement vers les demandeurs s'étaient immobilisées en l'air. Les petits-fours retenaient leur chaleur et commençaient à fumer. James devint le centre de l'attention. Non pas que ce soit pour lui déplaire, il aimait qu'on remarque sa présence, mais comme on l'a dit, il sentait l'entourloupe venir. Il fit un pas pour se retrouver au centre du grand hall et sourit à sa mère.

« J'ai appris à Gemora que je t'enseignais le latin. Elle pense que tu es trop jeune pour retenir ne serait-ce que la troisième déclinaison. Je lui ai certifié que tu la connaissais sur le bout des doigts, expliqua sa mère avec une telle fierté que James bomba son petit torse sans même s'en rendre compte. Nous t'écoutons, l'invita-t-elle à parler.

-On dit que c'est la plus difficile, mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble aux autres, annonça-t-il en guise d'introduction. Quel modèle puis-je prendre ?

-Qui veux-tu être, ce soir ? lui rétorqua sa mère, et il comprit le sous-entendu immédiatement. »

Il serait le roi. Alors, il déclina _rex_ sans ne faire une seule faute, et s'essaya même à rapporter une petite phrase en latin que sa mère lui avait apprise la veille.

« _Et nunc reges, intelligite erudimini, qui judicatis terram !_ »

James n'aimait pas Gemora Parkinson, et il fut ravi de la voir perdre toute couleur. Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes, sa bouche était si pincée qu'elle avait disparue de son visage, sa main droite serrait compulsivement sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, James, déclara sa mère en souriant avec indulgence. Allez, vous pouvez y aller, enjoignit-elle les enfants qui suivirent James avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

James remarqua l'admiration dans les yeux de Marlene et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il entendit les rires d'Iza, Calpurnia, Julia, Boldwen et Dorcas et se redressa pour gagner deux centimètres, il tapa dans la main de Domnal puis dans celle d'Artorius et fit un baisemain à Camelia avant de lui offrir son bras. Cette procession monta à l'étage.

Et à peine furent-ils tous dans la salle de jeu, que les nouvelles admiratrices de James l'entourèrent. La plus petite avait trois ans, la plus grande presque dix, mais elles étaient toutes dans le même état. Boldwen prit la parole la première.

« Dis James, qu'est-ce que signifie ce que tu as dis à Miss Parkinson ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander en posant sa petite main potelée sur son avant-bras. »

Il s'était assis sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, et tous les enfants, les filles comme les garçons, s'étaient groupés autour de lui. Seule Camelia était appuyée sur le mur face à James et gardait une expression moqueuse au visage.

« Oh, juste une citation de la _Bible_ que j'ai apprise hier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? supplia presque Marlene.

-Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

-Vraiment sûrs ? insista-t-il en remarquant les joues roses de Claudia et Julia.

-Allez James, ne nous fais plus attendre, coupa Camelia un brin moqueuse.

-Bien, bien, capitula-t-il car c'était Camelia qui le lui demandait. Je lui ai dit « _Et nunc reges, intelligite erudimini, qui judicatis terram !_ » Ce qui signifie « Et maintenant comprenez, vous grands de la terre instruisez-vous, vous qui décidez du sort du monde ! ».

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que cette phrase ait titillée Miss Parkinson, commenta Camelia en s'esclaffant. »

Et même si les plus petits ne comprenaient pas ce qui était drôle, ils rirent avec les plus grands.

La gloire de James fut de courte durée, puisque la semaine suivante, les Potter étaient invités chez les Londubat pour dîner, et que Callidora, qui faisait office de messagère entre les _grands de ce monde_ que leurs opinions sur la pureté du sang divisaient en deux grands groupes, ramena sur la table, ou plutôt à table, le sujet fétiche de ces derniers mois : l'espèce de compétition éducative que se livraient Dorea Potter et Walburga Black.

« Lorsque Wallburga a su que tu avais enseigné le latin à James – Par Merlin comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ? – elle en a brisé sa tasse de thé ! Je me suis rendue chez elle le lendemain, pour savoir si elle s'en était remise, tu comprends, il s'agit de ma petite-cousine, et devine ce que Sirius était en train de faire ? Il était dans le salon du premier étage, lorsque je suis arrivée, et son frère Alphard apprenait à Sirius, dont il est le parrain il me semble, - non ? - à jouer de la guitare ! Et – Morgane, je n'y crois toujours pas – ce gamin à un don ! Ce n'est pas James devant un piano, nuança immédiatement Callidora en voyant sa cousine froncer les sourcils, mais c'était immensément prometteur. Walburga m'a dit que la semaine passée elle avait enseigné à Sirius la grammaire et la syntaxe latine – Je ne savais pas qu'elle maîtrisait cette langue, et toi ? – et qu'il traduisait maintenant de la poésie latine ! Il m'a récité sans sourciller les quatre premiers vers du _Roman de Morgane_. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il en ait compris un mot, critiqua Callidora en riant sous cape. En revanche, il a du le lire en anglais puisqu'il a pu me raconter toute l'histoire sans commettre une seule erreur.

-Le _Roman de Morgane_ est l'épopée la plus abjecte que je n'ai jamais lue, commenta Charlus avec une voix glaciale. Ce n'est que violence déchaînée contre les moldus narrée sous forme d'épopée. C'est le récit par excellence des anti-moldus. James n'a pas intérêt à le lire. En revanche, il peut lire la _Circéide_ autant qu'il le souhaite. »

James compris enfin tout à fait quelle Acromentule avait piqué sa mère. Elle voulait qu'il soit meilleur dans tous les domaines que le fils de Walburga Black. Et James voulait aussi être meilleur que lui, et ainsi venger sa mère de l'affront que ce corbeau de Walburga avait fait. Mais de toute façon, il était un Potter, il était forcément meilleur qu'un Black.

Cependant, sa mère ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite de ses exploits. Et il le sut dès qu'ils furent de retour chez les Potter.

« De la poésie latine ! Te rends-tu compte, Charlus ? s'outra-t-elle alors qu'il retirait sa cape de ses épaules. Elle a osé pointer sa baguette dans mes quartiers, dans mon domaine ! Oh James n'aura pas besoin de suivre les cours de Runes, ni de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, il saura déjà tout sur le bout de la baguette ! Il connaître l_'Histoire de la Magie_ si bien qu'il pourra citer chaque page de son manuel au mot près ! Au mot près, je te dis ! Et pour la métamorphose…

-Il suffit ! explosa finalement le père de James. »

C'était la première fois que James voyait son père en colère. Charlus Potter riait fort, parlait fort, pouvait s'agiter inutilement, volait plus vite que les aigles s'il en avait envie, savait prendre une grosse voix pour faire rire James, mais jamais il ne s'énervait. Il laissait la colère à sa femme lorsqu'il s'agissait de James, à ses collègues lorsqu'il s'agissait de paperasse, à sa mère lorsqu'il s'agissait des membres de la famille de Dorea, à Lucretia lorsqu'Ignatius ne se rendait pas compte des dangers qu'il prenait mais lui ne s'énervait jamais. Généralement, un simple regard insistant suffisait à Charlus Potter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la personne en face de lui, et James avait su copier cette attitude sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je te demande pardon ? répliqua sa mère d'une voix froide comme jamais James n'en avait entendu et il se terra dans un coin du vestiaire en regardant ses parents le plus discrètement possible.

-Que veux-tu faire de James, à la fin ? De ton propre fils ? Cette crapule de Picabouleau ne t'a-t-elle pas suffi ? Veux-tu qu'il y perde tous ses doigts ? Veux-tu qu'il devienne fou avec tout ce que tu lui enseigneras d'imbécile alors qu'il n'en a pas l'âge ? Tu as failli en venir au duel avec Gemora Parkinson la semaine dernière, n'en as-tu tiré aucune leçon ? J'ai vu le livre de Métamak dans notre chambre, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Et maintenant les Runes ? Mais à quoi sert Poudlard selon toi ? A faire la connaissance de sorciers ? Poudlard a été bâti par les quatre plus grands sorciers de leur temps pour enseigner l'art de la magie et le monde magique aux sorciers ! James doit d'abord savoir lire et écrire parfaitement avant toute chose ! Enseigne lui un peu d'histoire de la Magie, un peu de latin si cela plait à ta magie, mais - par Merlin ! - laisse le grandir sans le mêler aux vieilles querelles familiales, ou pire à tes propres rivalités ! Et…

-Mais Papa, bredouilla James qui ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre tant de colère dans la voix de son père dirigée contre sa mère.

-Voudrais-tu monter dans ta chambre, James. Cette discussion n'a lieu qu'entre ta mère et moi, lui intima son père en lui indiquant la porte de la petite pièce. Bonne nuit, mon fils, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en lui tendant la main. »

James le laissa lui embrasser le haut du crâne et se tourna vers sa mère pour la voir paralysée. Il s'empressa de se sauver du vestiaire et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre en oubliant de compter les marches de l'escalier.

James n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputer, et c'est ce qu'il retint de toute cette compétition de grandeur que sa mère avait essayé de mener contre Walburga Black. Son esprit d'enfant associa les Black aux Serpentard, la maison dans laquelle avait été sa mère, Walburga Black et sa tante Callidora, car c'était sans doute plus simple d'associer un souvenir fâcheux à une maison de Poudlard qu'à sa propre mère. Serpentard, vieilles familles sorcières, Tante Callidora, tout devint synonyme d'hypocrisie et de tension dans son esprit d'enfant, et la mort de Camelia, Dymphna et Justus Abbot quelques jours plus tard le conforta dans son idée.

Lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard, _tout sauf Serpentard_.

.

**Notes** : Sur cette joyeuse fin, je tenais à donner une définition un peu plus littérale de la punchline latine de James dirigée contre Gemora Parkinson : « _Et nunc reges, intelligite erudimini, qui judicatis terram !_ » : _« Et maintenant, rois, comprenez instruisez-vous, juges de la terre _» qui vient bien de la Bible : Psaume, II, 10, et je vous rassure, la Bible en latin n'est pas mon livre de chevet !

Et je n'ai rien contre la métaphysique, ni Kant, ni Platon, ni Plotin, ni même la philosophie tout entière, ni contre le _Roman d'Alexandre_, ni contre l'_Enéide_, ni contre Serpentard... Contre Walburga en revanche… peut-être !

.


	6. Chap 6: Premier jour de classe (Lily)

Reprise d'une publication plus régulière avec la rentrée ! bonne lecture !

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Premier jour de classe (Lily)**

.

_Septembre 1966, _

.

Vous souvenez-vous de votre premier jour d'école ? De votre rentrée en primaire au moins ? Pour sa part, Lily Evans s'en souviendra toute sa vie.

Elle avait attendu cette rentrée pendant des semaines et peut-être même des années. Pétunia avait trois ans de plus qu'elle, et lorsque Lily avait compris que sa sœur ne jouerait plus avec elle toute la journée, elle était tombée dans un gouffre d'incompréhension. Mais que ferait sa grande sœur toute la journée ? Bien sûr, elle jouait maintenant avec sa cousine Debbie en attendant le retour de Pétunia, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Puis un jour, Pétunia lui avait lu _Boucle d'Or et les Trois Ours_, dans le livre de Contes de Mamie Holly, toute seule, dans l'aide ni de leur mère, ni de leur père, ni de leur grand-mère, et Lily avait compris. Pétunia apprenait à lire, à écrire, à compter jusqu'à l'infini, quels avaient été les rois et les reines d'Angleterre.

Pétunia apprenait à l'école les choses d'adultes.

Et dès cet instant, quelques mois après la rentrée de sa sœur, elle avait elle aussi voulu aller à l'école. Non pas qu'elle voulait devenir adulte, mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi les adultes ne jouaient plus, pourquoi ils lui parlaient comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, une expérience de la vie. Et en comprenant les adultes, elle s'imaginait pouvoir les ramener vers l'enfance. Comme elle ne faisait que rêver de l'école, sa mère avait fini par l'emmener voir l'institutrice, mais on lui avait dit qu'elle était trop jeune. Elle avait crié, boudé, pesté, hurlé au scandale, mais rien n'avait fait : elle devait attendre plus de deux ans.

Elle avait pris son mal en patience, s'imaginant chaque jour ce que serait sa rentrée, ce que serait l'école.

Et un jour, son plus grand souhait de ces dernières années devint réalité, et elle pensa que c'était parce que la veille, elle avait vu une étoile filante et que Pétunia lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse un vœu.

Toute la famille Evans était attablée pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme c'étaient les vacances scolaires, Pétunia resterait avec elle toute la journée. Daisy Evans devait les emmener chez sa sœur Lindsay avant d'aller à l'usine, car Lindsay ne travaillait pas comme Michaël avait à peine un an. Sa mère et son père se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé, et finalement, Daisy Evans prit la parole.

« Lily, tu sais que dans une semaine, Pétunia retournera à l'école, commença-t-elle et Lily soupira de dépit. Mais rappelle-moi quel âge tu as maintenant ?

-J'ai six ans… six ans ? Mais oui ! C'est cette année que je peux aller à l'école ! réalisa la petite Lily en sautant de sa chaise. »

Lorsqu'elle avait soufflé ses bougies en janvier, Pétunia lui avait dit qu'elle avait maintenant l'âge d'entrer à l'école. Lily n'avait pas tout de suite compris que c'était après ces vacances-ci, car d'autres étaient passés depuis ce temps, qu'elle pourrait enfin y aller.

« Vite, Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle aussi en fourrant sa tartine dans sa bouche, la forçant à mâcher laborieusement le morceau de pain. Faut qu'on naille cecher un cahieche pour l'écoche ! s'efforça-t-elle néanmoins de parler. »

Elle but son verre d'une traite pour ramollir le tout et dut souffler deux minutes avant de courir mettre ses chaussures et son manteau.

« Vite maman ! répéta-t-elle. »

Elle décrocha la veste de sa mère pour la lui apporter.

« Lily, la coupa son père affectueusement, laisse-nous finir le petit-déjeuner. Et ta mère doit aller au travail.

-Mais toi tu peux m'emmener alors ? répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. »

Elle posa immédiatement le manteau sur le banc de l'entrée pour prendre la veste de son père.

« Lily, répéta son père. Je travaille moi aussi aujourd'hui.

-Mais… bredouilla Lily coupée dans son élan. »

Elle releva un visage décomposé vers ses parents. Pétunia pensa qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais Lily ne pleurait pas. A la place, Lily retourna s'asseoir à table, le cerveau en ébullition.

« Je peux y aller toute seule sinon, proposa-t-elle avec une petite voix. »

La petite Lily n'osait plus regarder ses parents dans les yeux, alors qu'elle y mettait habituellement un point d'honneur. Ses mains devinrent infiniment intéressantes. Ce n'était pas grave, après tout, si elle devait aller chercher son cahier toute seule pour être équipée pour l'école. L'école était dans son champ de vision depuis si longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de négliger l'événement en arrivant les mains vide le lendemain. Tous les élèves auraient leur cahier, leurs crayons, les livres nécessaires.

Tous, sauf elle.

Elle devrait emprunter une feuille à Debbie, ou pire, à la maîtresse. Elle trouverait bien un crayon dans la chambre de Pétunia, et les vieux crayons de couleurs de sa mère lui suffiraient, mais un cahier… Comment ferait-elle sans cahier ? Personne, finalement, et elle ne pourrait pas blâmer Debbie pour cela, personne ne voudrait arracher une page de son beau cahier d'école pour elle.

« Lily, reprit sa mère. »

Lily l'entendit sourire et s'en étonna. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Ils auraient pu la prévenir plus tôt, elle se serait mieux organisée.

« Lily, tu ne rentres à l'école que dans une semaine, la rassura-t-elle. »

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Lily. Elle voulait pouvoir se familiariser avec son cahier ! Faire la _page de présentation_, comme l'appelait Pétunia.

« Mais si c'est si important pour toi, je viendrais te chercher chez Lindsay en sortant du travail, et nous irons à la papeterie, précisa sa mère. »

Lily se sentit expulsée des abysses dans lesquels ses pensées moroses l'avaient entraînée. Elle releva immédiatement le regard pour chercher la vérité dans les propos de sa mère. Daisy ne semblait pas lui mentir, alors Lily sauta à nouveau de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

« Merci, Maman ! ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre.

-Ahh sacrée chipie ! répliqua Daisy Evans en retour. »

Elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne, prenant garde à ce que Lily ne lui donne pas un coup dans la mâchoire à cause de son tempérament survolté. Et finalement, la petite famille prit le chemin, qui de l'usine, qui de la mine, qui de la maison de Mike et Lindsay Johnson.

Lily s'empressa de se précipiter sur Mr Dawson qu'elle vit au loin, peu avant l'embranchement qui offrait deux chemins, l'un menait à l'usine, l'autre à la mine.

« Mr Dawson ! Mr Dawson ! Je vais rentrer à l'école ! Je vais apprendre à lire ! Bientôt, je pourrai vous lire toutes ces histoires que vous m'avez racontées !

-Ah l'école, ne trouva qu'à répondre le mineur alors que Lily s'envolait déjà vers son Oncle Oliver pour lui apprendre sa grande nouvelle. »

Et elle prévint tous les mineurs et les ouvriers qu'elle rencontra sur le chemin de son programme de la semaine prochaine. Et toute la journée, elle ne fit que parler de l'école à Debbie, de quelle robe elle porterait, de la façon dont se coifferait.

« On pourrait se coiffer de la même façon, proposa finalement Debbie. »

Elles étaient assises par terre dans la chambre de la petite fille, l'une en face de l'autre et se regardaient dans les yeux. L'une et l'autre les avaient vert émeraude. Ce n'était pas la seule ressemblance qu'elles avaient. Les mêmes petites taches de rousseur, disposaient aléatoirement, la même fossette au coin de la bouche. Seuls leurs cheveux, roux pour l'une, blond cendré pour l'autre, permettaient de les différencier rapidement. Bien sûr, Lily était plus casse-cou que Debbie, et Debbie parlait d'une voix plus posée que Lily, mais si quelqu'un les rencontrait pour la première fois, il pouvait les prendre pour des jumelles.

« Bonne idée, approuva Lily. On pourrait faire des nattes, proposa-t-elle en approchant ses mains des cheveux de sa cousine.

-Pourquoi pas, approuva Debbie en nattant elle aussi les cheveux de Lily. »

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, l'énergie dévastatrice de Lily reprit le dessus et elle sauta sur ses pieds, laissant les deux nattes qui encadraient son visage, frapper ses joues.

« Tu penses qu'il est quelle heure ? demanda la petite rousse en arpentant la chambre de sa cousine. Pétunia et Terry doivent être encore en bas avec Tatie Lindsay. Ils jouaient au jeu de l'oie. On pourrait les rejoindre. Et…

-Lily, calme-toi, rit Debbie en lui attrapant la main. On a toute la semaine prochaine avant que l'école ne commence, tu veux pas jouer à la poupée en attendant ? proposa Debbie en la menant devant le coffre à jouet. »

Mais Lily ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle s'était déjà échappée de la main de sa cousine et s'était précipitée à l'étage inférieur pour demander si sa mère rentrait bientôt. A peine deux secondes plus tard, Mrs Daisy Evans passait la porte de la maison de sa sœur et Lily lui sautait dessus, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère pendant que Lindsay lui disait bonjour et tira dessus.

« On y va, Maman ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Tu m'as promis qu'on irait chercher mon cahier pour l'école.

-Tu es infernale Lily, s'amusa sa mère. Je repasse tout à l'heure Lindsay, tu me feras un thé ? demanda-t-elle en enclenchant à nouveau la porte de la maison. »

Lily n'entendit pas la réponse de sa tante, déjà, elle tirait sa mère à l'extérieur.

« Tu crois qu'il y a différentes couleurs ? demanda aussitôt Lily alors qu'elles s'engageaient dans l'allée des Tilleuls. Pétunia avait un cahier bleu cette année. Moi j'aimerai bien en trouver un vert, ou un rouge, ou un jaune, ou un… En fait, je verrai lorsqu'on sera à la papeterie. J'ai juste besoin d'un cahier, hein Maman ? Ou il faut aussi un crayon de papier ? J'ai celui que tu m'as acheté pour faire des dessins la dernière fois, je pourrais peut-être prendre celui-là, tu en penses quoi ? Une gomme ! Celle que j'ai est si petite, que je l'ai perdue. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on achète aussi une gomme. Tu crois qu'il faut des ciseaux ? Et de la colle ?

-Lily, calme-toi, s'amusa sa mère. »

Loin de retrouver un peu de tranquillité, Lily aperçut un muret et s'empressa de grimper dessus, tenant toujours la main de sa mère. Mais le muret montait progressivement, et la petite fille s'aperçut qu'elle était maintenant si haute, qu'elle aurait pu poser ses pieds sur les épaules de sa mère sans avoir besoin de les lever. Elle grimaça, remarquant que son étourderie durait depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne voie plus l'endroit où le muret commençait.

« Fais demi-tour Lily, lui demanda simplement sa mère. »

Mais Lily était têtue, bornée, et pressée. Alors, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu perdre du temps à rebrousser chemin. Elle regarda vers le bas, et évalua la distance en grimaçant. C'était légèrement trop haut, c'est vrai. Tant pis.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et avant même de penser qu'elle pourrait se briser le pied et ne pas pouvoir faire sa rentrée, sauta.

Daisy Evans ne retint pas un cri.

Mais Lily était déjà en bas. Et elle tenait toujours sur ses deux pieds sans aucune douleur dans les chevilles. Elle s'était posée sur les pavés comme un papillon atterrit sur une fleur. Une douceur exquise avait remplacé sa brusquerie habituelle.

Mais Lily n'était pas si surprise que cela. Elle réussissait souvent à sauter de cette manière pour descendre de la balançoire, lorsqu'elle avait finalement atteint le niveau le plus haut possible. Pétunia trouvait que c'était joli, Debbie disait qu'elle ressemblait à un oiseau, Terry trouvait que c'était cool, Michaël (le dernier fils de Hannah et Oliver, pas le dernier fils de Lindsay et Mike qui était trop petit) disait qu'elle lui faisait penser à son escargot Carl qu'Aneurin avait un jour essayé de propulser à travers la maison avec sa petite cuillère (et personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Carl), mais ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vu.

« Je sais ce que je fais, Maman, répliqua-t-elle simplement en reprenant son chemin. Je fais souvent ça pour descendre de la balançoire, et…

-Ne fais plus jamais _ça_, Lily, s'écria sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est trop dangereux, bredouilla-t-elle en guise de raison.

-Mais non, Maman, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Lorsque je saute dans les airs, je sais toujours atterrir en douceur.

-Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas normal, bredouilla sa mère en regardant son visage sous toutes les coutures. On ne peut pas atterrir aussi doucement depuis aussi haut, insista-t-elle parce qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Ne fais plus de tels sauts périlleux, Lily.

-Oui, oui, répondit la petite fille en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa mère. Allons à la papeterie, Maman ! reprit-elle. »

Elle attrapa la main de sa mère et essaya de l'entraîner dans son sillage. Mais sa mère refusa de courir, et Lily s'élança devant elle. Daisy Evans l'appela avant de ne plus la voir, et Lily consentit à l'attendre. Et après quelques minutes de marche, la mère et la fille arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique.

Et là, Lily n'osa pas entrer.

« Tu viens, Lily ? l'interrogea sa mère. »

Mais Lily ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était devant la vitrine, et elle ne savait plus si elle voulait obtenir son cahier aujourd'hui, si elle méritait d'aller à l'école dans quelques jours, si elle…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? lui demanda doucement sa mère en s'accroupissant devant elle. Tu étais si impatiente de venir acheter ton cahier, pourquoi…

-Et si je suis nulle à l'école ? demanda la petite fille rousse d'une voix tremblante. Tu crois que la maîtresse peut choisir de me renvoyer de l'école si je n'comprends rien ? »

Lily eut la surprise de sentir ses yeux la piquer. Les picotements se transformèrent en larmes, mais aucune ne coula. Lily ne pleurait pas. Du moins, pas encore.

« Mais pourquoi tu serais _nulle_ ? s'étonna sa mère. Est-ce que Pétunia est _nulle_ ?

-Non, elle a que des B ou des A, concéda Lily. Mais…

-Mais rien du tout, la coupa sa mère. Si tu as un peu de difficulté, Pétunia t'aidera, et tu auras d'aussi bonnes notes qu'elle, proposa Daisy Evans.

-Toi, tu ne pourras pas m'aider ? s'étonna Lily.

-Oh moi je n'étais pas bonne du tout à l'école, avoua sa mère en rougissant légèrement. Et ton père était loin d'être le meilleur aussi. Et regarde, c'est pas grave pour autant. On n'a pas besoin d'être le meilleur à l'école pour avoir une famille et être heureux, lui apprit sa mère. »

Toute trace de doute oubliée, Lily poussa la porte vitrée de la boutique et se retrouva entourée de crayons, de cahier, de scotch, d'agrafes, de stylo, d'encre, de trombones, de gommes et de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans une papeterie digne de ce nom. Elle resta interdite devant toutes ces couleurs étalées sur les étagères. La bouche bée, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour découvrir tous les trésors du magasin. Il y avait d'autres enfants avec leurs mamans dans la boutique, mais Lily n'y fit pas attention.

Elle fit un pas, et d'autres suivirent, qui la portèrent devant les étals. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la boutique, sûrement parce que les fois précédentes elle n'y était pas allée pour l'école. Cette journée donnait une autre dimension à la papeterie.

Elle se retrouva par terre sans s'en rendre compte. A force de marcher avec inattention, elle avait dû foncer dans quelqu'un.

« Tu pourrais faire… commença à lui reprocher un garçon qui était dans la même position qu'elle.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua-t-elle avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Et toi aussi tu pouvais faire attention.

-_Tu aurais pu_ on dit, la reprit immédiatement le garçon en se relevant. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Lily ne s'abaissa pas à l'accepter. Il la bousculait et en plus, il se permettait de la reprendre, mais quel toupet ! Elle défroissa sa robe fleurie, et releva le visage vers lui. C'était un garçon, il faisait à peu près sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement peignés, et sa chemise était plus blanche que n'importe quel tissu que Lily n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait quelque chose de crispé dans sa figure, comme si l'odeur du magasin lui déplaisait.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de m'apprendre à parler, d'accord, s'agaça-t-elle en cherchant d'où cet imbécile venait. Je t'explique pas comment on fait pour pas faire tomber les gens, si ? »

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux ronds, atterré. Une femme s'approcha de lui, et Lily en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle avait déjà dû voir cette dame un jour, car ce grain de beauté en plein sur la joue lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle revint planter son regard sur le garçon, dont l'attitude n'avait pas changé d'un iota, et lui lança un regard noir.

« Bonjour Mrs Sullivan, s'exclama sa mère derrière elle. »

Lily vit sa mère tendre la main à la dame au large chapeau de paille. Lily fronça les sourcils en les voyant se saluer.

« Oui, je viens pour ma fille, elle rentre à l'école lundi prochain, expliqua Daisy Evans. C'est le petit Edouard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! »

Lily n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de qui était Mrs Sullivan, alors elle se contenta de foudroyer du regard le garçon qui ne réagissait plus à rien. _Il est stupide, _pensa-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogatif. Lorsqu'il finit par fermer sa bouche de bébé, elle s'autorisa à le laisser, c'est que sa chute ne lui avait pas trop détruit la cervelle.

Elle chercha l'endroit où se trouvaient les cahiers, et remarqua finalement le coin recherché de la boutique.

Le cahier de devant était bleu. Elle le décala pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres couleurs. La couverture du prochain était jaune, celui d'après était vert et celui d'après était rouge et…

« Ouah… souffla-t-elle en sortant la perle rare. »

Le cahier était rouge, et les petites lettres sur la couverture étaient dorées. C'était ce cahier qu'elle voulait. Elle regarda tout de même le prochain cahier de la pile. Il était violet, et les lettres étaient grises et argentées. Lily le sortit de l'étagère. Pétunia aimerait vraiment trop avoir ce cahier. Les deux couleurs préférés de Pétunia, c'était le saumon, comme son bonnet, et le violet, comme les fleurs imprimées sur sa robe fétiche.

Lily regarda les deux cahiers qu'elle tenait, puis la pile de cahier qu'il restait. Les lettres du cahier bleu étaient blanches, celles du cahier jaune étaient vertes, celles du cahier vert étaient grises. Les lettres des autres cahiers ne brillaient pas. Non, c'était vraiment ces deux cahiers qu'il fallait à Lily et à Pétunia.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur, Lily ? lui demanda sa mère. Tu n'as besoin que d'un seul cahier, lui rappela-t-elle en voyant les deux articles qu'elle tenait.

-Je crois que Pétunia aimerait trop avoir le cahier violet et argenté, avoua Lily.

-Vraiment ? s'amusa Daisy Evans. Mais son cahier de l'année dernière n'est pas fini.

-Mais lorsqu'il le sera, elle en aura besoin d'un autre, insista Lily. »

Elle ne sentit pas qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sa mère ne semblait pas encline à acheter deux cahiers. Pourtant, Lily ne pouvait pas laisser passer deux aussi jolis cahiers.

« Sinon, on prend le violet pour Pétunia, et moi, je prendrai l'ancien cahier de Pétunia, proposa-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer. »

Il était vraiment beau ce cahier rouge et doré, mais Pétunia serait tellement contente d'avoir le cahier violet et argenté.

« D'accord, accepta sa mère. »

Lily lui tendit le cahier violet, et s'approcha de la pile de cahiers pour ranger le rouge avec les autres. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, mais au moins, Pétunia aurait un superbe cahier.

« Lily, j'ai dit d'accord, Pétunia aura bien besoin d'un autre cahier un jour, précisa sa mère. »

Lily releva immédiatement le regard vers sa mère, et comprit que Pétunia et elle auraient toutes les deux des cahiers à leur préférence. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra fort contre elle.

« Allez, s'amusa sa mère, prenons une gomme, et allons-y. »

Lily ne regarda même pas la gomme que lui prenait sa mère, et se contenta de poser les deux cahiers devant la caisse. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la boutique. Le cahier rouge et doré dans ses mains, Lily ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Son premier cahier d'école ! Ce soir, elle demanderait à Pétunia de lui montrer à nouveau comment écrire son prénom afin de pouvoir l'écrire dans le petit cadre qui était sans aucun doute prévu à cet effet.

Puis la semaine passa.

Lily avait cru que l'attente qu'elle avait subie avant de savoir qu'elle entrerait bientôt à l'école était longue, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de cette semaine-ci. Son père lui avait donné son ardoise, qui était en bien mauvais état par rapport à celle de sa mère dont Pétunia avait hérité. Le bord en bois semblait avoir été mangé ou cassé à l'un des quatre côtés, mais cela était égal à Lily. Elle s'entraîna d'arrache-pied pour écrire son prénom et son nom le plus naturellement possible. Ceci lui fit passer le temps un peu plus vite. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut réussi, elle demanda à Pétunia de lui écrire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet sur l'ardoise, et elle s'entraîna à recopier toutes les lettres sur l'autre face.

Bien sûr, Pétunia lui avait déjà appris ces choses, mais Lily tenait à les savoir par cœur, par cœur, par cœur. Même si elle les savait déjà _par cœur_. Peut-être qu'elle cherchait juste à se rassurer.

Finalement, sa mère lui dit un soir que le lendemain elle irait à l'école, et Lily ne trouva pas le sommeil.

« Tu dors, Pétunia ? demanda-t-elle une énième fois. »

Mamie Holly dormait dans la chambre à droite, et ses parents dans la chambre à gauche. Les adultes ne devaient pas les entendre, alors elle chuchotait. Pétunia, juste en face d'elle, bailla.

Lily distingua le visage de sa sœur dans la semi-pénombre. Ses cheveux blonds et longs formaient comme une auréole au dessus de sa tête, comme les personnages sur la peinture qu'il y avait dans l'église de Carbone-les-Mines où l'emmenait parfois sa grand-mère.

« Non, souffla sa sœur en retour.

-Dis Pétunia, elle est gentille la maîtresse ?

-Miss Patterne est très gentille, répéta encore une fois Pétunia. Mais il faut que tu dormes, car elle aime pas les élèves qui dorment en classe.

-Mais j'arrive pas, souffla Lily. Je suis trop impatiente, précisa-t-elle. »

Lily regarda le vide entre le lit de sa sœur et le sien. Que dirait Miss Patterne si elle dormait en classe demain ?

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ? souffla finalement Pétunia. »

Lily hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre le lit de sa sœur. Face à face dans le petit lit, elles pouffèrent un instant de rire, puis se dévisagèrent.

« Merci Pétu, souffla Lily. T'es ma grande sœur préférée.

-T'en n'a qu'une, répliqua Pétunia en souriant.

-Quand même, insista Lily. Dis Pétu, reprit-elle. »

Mais Pétunia dormait, et Lily réussit enfin à l'imiter.

Lily avait toujours pu compter sur Pétunia lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, et cette rentrée à l'école le lui confirma mille fois. Elle avait préparé sa rentrée en primaire avec sa sœur, qui lui avait appris à écrire son prénom, les lettres de l'alphabet, et l'avait rassurée autant qu'elle le pouvait pour ce premier jour de classe avec Miss Patterne. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du jour de la rentrée en lui-même (même si elle pouvait citer tous ses camarades sans y réfléchir longuement), mais de Pétunia qui n'avait cessé de la soutenir toute la semaine qui avait précédé cette journée.

Mais quelques années plus tard, les vacances avant sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avaient été bien différentes. A la place du sourire rassurant de sa sœur, ce n'était qu'une grimace dégoûtée qu'elle avait reçue pour encouragement. Alors, elle avait pleuré dans le Poudlard Express en repensant à son premier jour d'école à Carbone-les-Mines. Et elle pleurait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle s'envolait pour cette école où Pétunia ne pouvait pas la suivre, car elle repensait à ce début du mois de septembre 1966.

Voilà ce dont Lily Evans se souvenait de ses premiers jours d'école. De Pétunia.

.

**NB **: Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des personnages de Mr et Mrs Sullivan, il faut retourner au chapitre cinq de la deuxième partie de **Où tout commence** qui porte leurs noms !


	7. Chap 7: Première danse (James)

**Chapitre 7 : Première danse (J)**

.

_Mars 1970, _

.

Comment les sorciers fêtent-ils leur dixième anniversaire ? Est-ce un moment particulier ? Plus particulier que la réception de la lettre de Poudlard ? Sûrement non. Mais Dorea Potter ne trouvait jamais assez d'occasion de faire plaisir à son fils, de l'amuser, et de lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait.

C'est pourquoi, James Potter se souvint avec une tonalité particulière de son dixième anniversaire. Lorsque sa mère organisait ses anniversaires, elle faisait toujours les choses en grand, tout devait être plus superbe que superbe. Mais ce dixième anniversaire ne devait pas seulement être superbe, il devait être grandiose pour le fils unique de Charlus et Dorea Potter, pour l'héritier de la très vieille famille Potter. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de nouveau par rapport aux autres années. L'année dernière, Dorea Potter avait payé les services d'un palefrenier d'hippogriffe pour que James ait un baptême de l'air ailé, quelques années plus tôt elle avait fait venir une citrouille géante dans laquelle un immense labyrinthe avait été creusé, James se souvenait aussi d'une chasse au trésor dans tout Godric's Hollow qu'il avait mené de bout en bout avec Marlene.

Mais son dixième anniversaire…

Commençons par le début. C'est-à-dire, la liste des invités.

« Marlene, commença James en ouvrant un premier doigt, c'est non-négociable, précisa-t-il avec air concentré au visage. Marlene va me le reprocher si j'invite ses deux petits frères, parce qu'ils la suivent partout et la copient tout le temps, mais Mathias et Matthew sont gentils, donc je les invite aussi. Artorius aussi, mentionna-t-il en dépliant un quatrième doigt. Il est plus petit, mais il me fait rire, expliqua-t-il. Dorcas a cassé une dent à Marlene l'autre jour, même si elle jure que c'était un accident, il est hors de question que je l'invite. Drusus et Domnal sont à Poudlard, soupira-t-il. Boldwen, Julia et Publius aussi. Iza ! Iza n'est pas à Poudlard, je peux l'inviter aussi ? Claudia et Calpurnia aussi ? »

Il pensa soudain à Camelia et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir les fleurs qui portaient son nom. Sa mère avait tenu à en planter dans le jardin depuis le décès de la famille Abbot, il y avait maintenant près de deux ans. Si James n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qu'était la mort, il en avait compris les effets il n'avait jamais revu Camelia.

« James ? le rappela sa mère parce qu'il ne devait plus répondre à rien. James ? Pouvons-nous écrire les cartons d'invitation ? »

James reporta son attention sur sa mère et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il monta à la bibliothèque à sa suite, et la regarda prendre du parchemin et de la cire rouge dans un tiroir de la grande bibliothèque. Ils s'assirent sur deux sièges confortables à la grande table, qui faisait près de trois mètres. D'ordinaire, sa mère ouvrait des dizaines d'ouvrages sur la grande table et tournait autour jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait. James partageait son temps entre sa chambre, le jardin et cette bibliothèque ces temps-ci. Il n'était pas d'humeur à voir du monde, au plus grand étonnement de sa mère. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de la raison.

« _Chère Miss Marlene McKinnon_, dit-il en faisant gratter la plume neuve sur le carré de parchemin que sa mère lui avait coupé. _Je t'invite… à mon anniversaire le… 27 mars 1970. Une grande surprise… nous attend tous. J'aurai dix ans. Je te prie de me trouver… un cadeau à ma hauteur. Préviens-moi seulement si tu ne peux pas venir. James Potter. _C'est convenable ? demanda-t-il à sa mère en relevant la tête.

-C'est très bien, l'assura sa mère. Les McKinnon habitent à Simonide-le-Luron, rue des… James, ne t'ai-je jamais appris à écrire une adresse sur une enveloppe ? s'étonna sa mère en jetant ladite enveloppe dans la cheminée. Je te dicte ce qu'il faut écrire dans l'ordre, cela te reviendra. _Miss Marlene McKinnon, 3 chemin du Sombral, Simonide-le-Luron, Ecosse_. »

Et cette après-midi-là James rédigea autant de parchemins d'invitation qu'il y avait d'invités. Puis sa mère alluma les bougies à la cire rouge et lui prêta la chevalière dont elle se servait pour son courrier personnel. Tout content, James laissa quelques gouttes de cire tomber sur l'enveloppe et appliqua le sceau, frotté au noir de fumée auparavant. Sa mère le regarda compter jusqu'à trois et retirer le bijou. Le sceau de cire rouge faisait apparaître une tête de cerf à larges bois que surplombaient deux petites étoiles.

« Sur la chevalière de Papa il n'y a pas d'étoiles mais des petits triangles, commenta-t-il.

-C'est parce que la famille Potter se vante d'avoir dans ses ancêtres l'un des frères Peverell, l'un des trois sorciers du conte de Beedle le Barde sur les reliques de la mort, lui expliqua sa mère avec un sourire amusé. Le triangle qui est la cape d'invisibilité qui cache la baguette et la pierre de résurrection. Mais ton père n'a jamais pu me montrer une de ces fameuses reliques. Il dit qu'elle a été perdue au fil des siècles, mais selon moi, on ne perd pas une telle perle rare. Donc je pense que ce n'est qu'une légende. Ou que ta grand-mère la garde secrète, proposa sa mère, quoiqu'elle affirme que ton grand-père ne lui a jamais parlé d'une de ces reliques.

-Mais penses-tu que ces reliques existent ? s'enthousiasma James. »

Il regarda sa mère réfléchir quelques instants.

« Il y a quelques années je t'aurais nié l'existence de ces reliques sans la moindre hésitation. Mais j'ai trouvé tant de légendes et de faits historiques dans des livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal que je me suis mise à douter, sachant que Leonard y croit dur comme peau de géant et qu'il me demande sans cesse si je suis sûre que la famille Potter ne détient pas la cape d'invisibilité.

-La cape d'invisibilité ? demanda-t-il avidement.

-Il y a une tombe au cimetière de Godric's Hollow qui porte le nom d'Ignotus Peverell, lui apprit-elle avec son air mystérieux que James adorait. Mais une cape d'invisibilité c'est, par définition, invisible, donc si elle est réellement perdue, on ne la retrouvera jamais, en conclut sa mère. »

James médita quelques secondes ses paroles avant de reporter son attention sur le sceau de cire qui était maintenant parfaitement sec.

« Mais pourquoi sur ton sceau ce sont des étoiles qui remplacent le symbole des reliques de la mort ? insista-t-il. Tu es une Potter pourtant.

-Le nom de mes parents était Black, tu le sais bien James. Et le blason des Black… poursuivit-elle en se levant. »

Elle regarda les livres qui recouvraient le mur de pierres, laissa sa main aux doigts longs et fins courir sur la tranche des vieux grimoires et sortit en énorme livre à la couverture en cuir vert. Le titre en lettres dorées annonçait _Registre des Sangs-Purs_. Sa mère le feuilleta et tomba rapidement sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa le livre ouvert devant James. L'article du livre, offrait un rapide aperçut de la généalogie de la famille Black avec un arbre grossièrement dessiné. Un beau dessin du blason des Black avait été peint sur la page suivante. L'héraldique était entourée de deux lévriers. En bas du blason, une épée pointait vers le haut, vers deux étoiles.

« Sur le blason des Black il y a deux étoiles. Il est de coutume qu'une sorcière, lorsqu'elle se marie, laisse une trace de sa famille de naissance sur le blason de la famille de son époux. Comme je ne croyais pas à l'existence des reliques lorsque j'ai épousé ton père, j'ai remplacé ces fameux triangles par des étoiles, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Et le blason des Potter, je peux le trouver dans ce livre ? J'aimerai voir si on parle de moi, précisa-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Non, on ne peut pas, répondit un peu sèchement sa mère. La famille Potter ne fait pas partie des « Vingt-huit sacrées ». Le nom Potter sonnait trop moldu aux oreilles de Teignous Nott, pour qu'il le mette dans le registre. Mais les Craggy, les Reynolds, les Smith, les Runcorn, les Fortescue et les Meadowes non plus ne sont pas dans le registre. Les Craggy, c'est parce que tout le monde sait que plusieurs Nés-moldus figuraient dans leur arbre généalogique au siècle passé. Les Reynolds et les Smith, c'est parce que leur nom sonne trop Moldu, comme les Potter. La fille d'Anthonius Runcorn avait refusé d'épouser le fils de Teignous Nott lorsqu'il a écrit ce livre, et lui a préféré un Fortescue il s'est méchamment vengé. Quant aux Meadowes, le père venait de faire passer une loi pro-Moldus peu avant la publication du livre, lui récita sa mère.

-Tant mieux ! en conclut James en riant. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'apparaître dans un registre de fanatiques. Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Né-Moldu, énuméra-t-il en secouant sa figure de dégoût, c'est d'une stupidité. Nous sommes tous des sorciers ou des Moldus, pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? »

Il reprit l'écriture de ses cartes d'anniversaire et s'amusa à chaque fois avec la cire. Il écrivait assez rarement des lettres pour prendre cette activité comme un jeu.

« _Eurêka_, bredouilla finalement sa mère avec un regard brillant.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé, Maman ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Ce que j'organiserai pour ton anniversaire, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, se rabroua-t-elle. Je suis même en retard dans ton éducation de ce côté-là. »

James fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Son père venait de rentrer du ministère. Il se leva aussitôt et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Un Comète était contre le mur de l'entrée. La haute stature de son père passa la porte du vestiaire, la robe d'été dont il était vêtu était toute froissée parce qu'il était rentré du ministère en balai.

James se jeta dans ses bras. Le retour de son père avait quelque chose de sacré. C'était un rituel auquel il tenait fermement. Il n'y avait jamais une raison trop importante pour qu'il ne vienne pas saluer son père et lui montrer combien il était content qu'il soit rentré. Son père lui embrassa le haut du crâne et ils se rendirent au salon pourpre pour se raconter leur journée. Mais Dorea Potter descendit à cet instant et pria James et son père de monter dans la bibliothèque avec elle afin que James finisse ses parchemins d'anniversaire. Juste avant de monter les escaliers, James vit du coin de l'œil son père embrasser délicatement sa mère.

« Venez ! Vous ferez vos affaires plus tard, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. »

Il se retourna pour voir les joues de sa mère rosirent comme celles d'une adolescente et son père lui offrir un sourire goguenard.

« Cesse de faire ton jaloux, lui répliqua-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite. »

James poussa un petit cri peu viril et monta les marches le plus vite possible. Il arrivait au début du couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque lorsque son père le rattrapa et l'attrapa sous les aisselles. James se sentit soulevé de terre et rit en essayant de se dégager de la prise de son père. Puis il retoucha terre et le suivit dans la bibliothèque.

« J'ai invité Marlene, lui dit-il en montrant l'enveloppe toute prête, Mathias, Matthew, Calpurnia, Claudia, Iza, et… Et Artorius oui. Les autres sont à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il en ronchonnant. Mais maman m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé la surprise qu'elle m'organiserait cette année, enchaîna-t-il immédiatement. Elle m'a dit que c'était une lacune à mon éducation. Donc j'ai un peu peur de son idée, avoua James avec une grimace mais il se reprit aussitôt. Enfin, je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons la même définition du mot surprise.

-Nous le saurons dans quelques secondes, lui souffla son père en pointant son oreille du doigt. Je l'entends monter, et je vais lui tirer les Botrucs de la cervelle. Regarde faire le professionnel. »

Un clin malicieux ponctua ces quelques mots et James se retint de rire. Son père ne savait pas faire parler sa mère, mais c'était toujours à mourir de rire lorsqu'il essayait. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses parents !

« James m'a dit que tu avais trouvé la surprise qui animerait son anniversaire, commenta Charlus Potter comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui, il faut d'ailleurs que je demande son avis à Gweny sur la question, précisa Dorea Potter en s'asseyant en face des deux hommes de sa vie. »

James regarda son père avec un sourire en coin. Sa mère avait offert comme reposoir à son agréable visage la paume de sa main. Son coude s'appuyait délicatement sur le bois chaleureux de la grande table. James avait toujours été ébloui par toute cette grâce. Il voyait Marlene essayer de copier sa mère, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant et ses petits bras potelés ne laissaient encore que peu de place à l'élégance d'une femme.

« A Gwendolyn ? s'étonna Charlus. »

James vit que sa mère menait la discussion et qu'une fois de plus, son père s'était déjà égaré. Un éclat de rire menaça de secouer sa maigre cage thoracique et il se concentra sur la conversation pour rester calme.

« Oui, il faut que je lui demande si elle a déjà fait cette_ surprise_ à Marlene un jour, insista sa mère.

-Ah oui, la surprise, se rappela Charlus Potter. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il en est de cette _surprise_, d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne vais pas la dévoiler à James avant l'heure ! s'amusa-t-elle, pensant sans doute que son mari était une fois de plus étourdi. Non, non, non, insista-t-elle. Et tu ne sais pas garder une surprise secrète plus de quelques minutes, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Pardon ? s'outra-t-il en portant sa main à son cœur.

-Que s'est-il passé il y a deux ans ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil si haut que James jura l'avoir vu s'envoler.

-Beaucoup de chose, répliqua aussitôt son père en croisant les bras.

-Tout Godric's Hollow savait que le cadeau de James serait un labyrinthe dans une citrouille géante un mois avant la fête, rappela-t-elle. Et l'année dernière, rappelle-moi quand est-ce que tu m'as mise au courant de mon propre cadeau de Noël ?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Au mois de juin. Au mois de juin, Charlus, répéta-t-elle en souriant avec indulgence. Alors je requerrai juste ta présence pour ledit cadeau le jour de l'anniversaire – ceci signifie que tu dois poser un jour de congé si ce n'est pas déjà fait – et ceci sera ton seul indice. »

Son père fit une grimace à mourir de rire, et là, James ne se retint plus. Il reçut le regard noir de son père en prime, ce qui accentua son fou rire. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour de son anniversaire. Il savait que sa mère était inflexible. Elle cédait à tout ce qu'il voulait, sauf en ce qui concernait les cadeaux-surprises.

James reprit l'écriture de ses cartes pendant que ses parents discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère aujourd'hui, rien d'intéressant selon lui. _Iza Ibnnnn… _Zut, il s'était trompé, et en plus, il ne savait jamais écrire son nom de famille. Son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de ronchonner, il effaça tout ce qu'il avait écrit d'un coup de baguette, et James put réessayer et cette fois-ci, son père lui épela le nom de famille d'Iza. _Iza Ibn Avenzoar, Colline de l'Orient, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Angleterre. _Il repassa sur la dernière lettre de _Loutry_ car la plume n'avait pas laissé d'encre et secoua le morceau de parchemin. Puis il souffla dessus, et posa son doigt sur les lettres. Il n'y avait pas de trace noir sur son doigt, c'était sec. Satisfait, il laissa sa mère lire ce qu'il avait écrit, et lui tendit la cire pour qu'elle la fasse chauffer avec sa baguette. Son père en profita pour lui tendre sa propre chevalière, que James préférait à celle de sa mère, maintenant qu'il savait d'où venaient les étoiles.

Et il finit ainsi les enveloppes pour Iza et Artorius.

« Donne moi ta main, Papa, demanda-t-il pour lui remettre l'anneau au doigt, mais son père la retira aussitôt et la remit dans l'autre sens. Pourquoi l'as-tu retournée ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Son père lui montra son auriculaire gauche qui supportait l'objet. Le cerf s'orientait vers eux. Si quelqu'un lui prenait la main en face de la table, il verrait le cerf à l'envers.

« En la mettant dans ce sens, je fais savoir à celui qui me sers la main que mon cœur est pris. Dans l'autre sens, il croirait que je suis libre, expliqua-t-il patiemment. »

Dorea Potter montra sa main à son tour, et James vit qu'elle avait mis la chevalière dans le même sens que son père. Un soupir lui échappa. Tout était tellement codifié ! Il suffisait de demander à quelqu'un si son cœur était pris, comme disait son père, pour le savoir, mais de mettre une chevalière dans un sens ou dans l'autre... Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

« Allez bonhomme, allons dehors ! l'enjoignit son père en lui montrant les gros flocons de neige qui se mettaient à tomber. »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de James. Attendre son anniversaire ne serait pas long s'il neigeait autant tous les jours !

Et effectivement, son anniversaire arriva sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Un matin, il fut réveillé par la voix de ses parents qui chantaient… qui chantaient !

« … Joyeux anniversaaaire ! Souffle James ! Vas-y ! insista sa mère en mettant un énorme gâteau en forme de boule devant lui.

-C'est un Vif d'or ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressa d'un coup.

-Souffle, fiston ! répéta son père avec un immense sourire au visage.

-Fais un vœu avant de souffler, corrigea sa grand-mère en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Il ne réfléchit pas avant de souffler. Immédiatement, les volets de sa chambre s'ouvrirent, et le soleil l'aveugla, il voulut plonger sous sa couette, mais la voix de son père le retint.

« Quel vœu as-tu fait ? demandait-il.

-Charlus, soupira sa mère en riant, si tu divulgues le souhait, il ne se réalisera jamais, lui rappela-t-elle.

-De toute façon, il ne se réalisera jamais, avoua James le visage fermé. »

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui immédiatement, étonnés d'un tel retournement de comportement. Ils s'apprêtèrent à lui demander en riant quel était ce fameux vœu pour justement pouvoir l'exaucer, mais James les devança.

« J'ai demandé que Camelia vienne pour mon anniversaire. Mais ce n'est pas possible, poursuivit-il en descendant de son lit sans doute dans l'idée de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. »

Mais les mains de son père (elles étaient plus rudes et biens moins délicates que celles de sa mère, et ne sentaient pas le savon à outrance comme sa grand-mère) se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta. Son père s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Lorsque j'avais sept ans, commença-t-il, ma grand-mère, c'est-à-dire ton arrière-grand-mère, est tombée gravement malade. Grand-mère Ombeline me gardait tous les jours, car ta grand-mère Annabella devait aller à Saint-Mangouste. Et… et elle est décédée. Et du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé seul dans cette grande maison : mon grand-père et mon père allaient au Magenmagot, il n'y avait personne pour me garder si ce n'est Miss Parkinson, une vieille femme aigrie qui avait 153 ans et qui habitait plus loin dans Godric's Hollow. J'étais vraiment malheureux, avoua Charlus. »

James regarda sa grand-mère, et il lui sembla qu'elle se sentait coupable.

« Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, et la vieille Parkinson tenait à ce que je lui fasse la lecture d'un vieux grimoire dont les lettres étaient si petites que j'avais besoin d'une loupe pour lire le moindre mot. Et un jour où je m'étais caché sous le lit de mes grands-parents pour échapper à cette mégère, j'ai trouvé un carré de parchemin annoté. Comme j'avais reconnu l'encre violette de ma grand-mère, j'ai décidé de le lire. »

Chalus ouvrit sa montre à gousset, et en tira un tout petit carré de parchemin.

« _Amplificatum_, murmura-t-il en tapotant le confetti de parchemin qui reprit la taille d'une assiette à dessert.

_Mon cher Charlus, _lut son père et James trouva que sa voix avait quelque chose d'étouffé_. _

_Je connais ta cachette favorite, sous mon lit, je te connais mon petit-fils préféré. » _Son père fit une pause, et James crut qu'il ne voulait pas tout lui lire mais son père reprit :_ « Je te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une quelconque prétention de ma part qui me fait tenir de tels propos, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais mal au cœur, alors ton grand-père a tenu à me faire examinée à Saint-Mangouste, et je dors maintenant au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, recouverte d'une pierre qui me sert de couverture, n'est-ce pas ? _

_« Charlus, toi aussi tu me manques. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, tes parents sont là pour toi, il te suffit simplement de leur parler, de leur apprendre dans quelle tristesse tu te trouves et ils trouveront toujours du temps pour toi, je te l'assure. Du temps, il t'en reste tellement ! Pense à tous les amis que tu auras à Poudlard, à toutes les bêtises que tu pourras faire sans aucune réprimande de ma part, à toutes les Chocogrenouilles que j'ai caché sous la latte de parquet où la lettre était posée. Mais je te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Poudlard c'est dans si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? _

_« Mais je suis toujours là, Charlus, je suis avec toi. Lorsque tu fermeras les yeux après avoir pris connaissance de cette phrase, tu chercheras tous les souvenirs que tu as de nos folles journées. _Vas-y James, essaie, lui souffla son père. »

James se rappela des courses poursuites qu'il avait faites avec Camelia, de ses grands yeux bleus, de son cheval à bascule, des tartes aux pommes qu'ils faisaient au _Nidouillet_, de la bougie de Poudlard…

_« Tu les as vues ? _reprit son père_. Alors tu as compris que j'étais là pour toujours, dans tes souvenirs, dans ton cœur, je n'en partirai jamais. Si je te manque encore, ferme les yeux et souviens-toi je suis ton ange gardien. Tout le monde à un ange gardien, il te suffit de demander autour de toi. Je t'aime, mon petit chat. Grand-Mère Ombeline. »_

James ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et remarqua que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de son père et venaient se perdre dans sa moustache triste qui pointait maintenant vers le bas. Il ouvrit les bras, et en enveloppa son père. Son ange gardien à lui s'appelait Camelia.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta de son père, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre.

« Tu crois que Grand-Mère Ombeline m'aurait apprécié ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

-Bien sûr, lui assura son père en se relevant. Elle t'aurait même préféré à un vieux comme moi, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

James vit son père se tenir au mur et grimacer.

« Tout va bien, Papa ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, oui, le rassura son père, je vieillis, c'est tout.

-Et moi aussi ! répliqua James en s'élançant dans le couloir. J'ai dix ans ! J'ai dix ans ! chantonna-t-il en sautillant dans les escaliers. »

Quand il ne resta plus que trois marches, il les sauta toutes d'un coup, et sentit sa magie l'aider à atterrir en douceur. Il s'esclaffa tout seul, heureux. Il avait rendu visite à Camelia dans ses souvenirs, il avait dix ans aujourd'hui, l'âge de _magie frivole_, n'avait cessé de lui répéter sa grand-mère, et ce soir, il aurait une belle fête organisée par sa mère. Que demander de plus ?

Le soir venu, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré demander moins justement.

Sa mère l'avait apprêté comme pour un mariage, il était donc plus beau que jamais, et ça, ça lui plaisait. Il appréciait que Marlene lui répète combien il était élégant, que Calpurnia le complimente sur la douceur du velours de sa robe, qu'Iza s'émerveille de son teint de pêche, que Claudia n'ose pas monter sur ses pieds pour essayer d'être plus grande que lui car il portait de belles chaussures en cuir.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir vraiment grandi au moment où tous ses amis étaient arrivés. En plus, mise à part Calpurnia, c'était lui le plus grand aujourd'hui.

Sa mère, son père et sa grand-mère discutaient avec Gwendolyn et Graham McKinnon, Gladys et Tiberius Fawley, Balthazar et Dehia Ibn Avenzoar, Betty et Clyde Macmillan et Bathilda Tourdesac, qui avaient amené leurs enfants dans la maison des Potter.

Mais James se retenait de bouder : il pleuvait. Ils seraient enfermés dans cette maison trop grande toute l'après-midi. Vive l'Angleterre, hein. Comme ceci ne semblait faire ni chaud ni froid à sa mère, James se dit que le mauvais temps ne contrecarrerait par la surprise, alors il se retenait d'aller se plaindre auprès de son père. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, venait le rejoindre.

Mathias et Matthew, les deux frères de Marlene se décalèrent aussitôt, et James s'agaça de les voir en admiration devant son père. Les enfants McKinnon avaient vraiment un problème avec ses parents. Lorsqu'ils les regardaient, James était presque sûr qu'un filet de bave dépassait de leur bouche. Artorius quant à lui tira sur la manche de James pour lui montrer Charlus Potter.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ta mère a préparé, avoua-t-il en surveillant sa femme de loin. Elle n'a laissé aucune trace, rien ! Même Kitty n'en a aucune idée. Reste sur tes gardes, James, on ne sait jamais avec elle, finit-il en chuchotant. »

James acquiesça avec sérieux et consulta ses trois amis du regard. Les filles étaient plus loin et parlaient du verni à ongle de Calpurnia.

« Je me demande ce qu'on va faire, dit enfin Artorius avec une moue enfantine. »

Il était le plus petit des huit enfants présents, puisqu'il avait eu cinq ans le mois dernier. James le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il était sur le point de lancer un pari, histoire de passer le temps, mais sa mère prit la parole à cet instant.

« Bonjour mes amis, commença-t-elle et tous les invités se turent, envoutés par la voix grave et douce de la sorcière.

-Nous sommes réunis cette après-midi pour fêter les dix ans de James, reprit aussitôt son père qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-Je lui ai préparé une surprise, alors je vous prie de nous suivre dans la salle à manger, les invita-t-elle. »

James était plus que surexcité. Il allait enfiiin découvrir _la_ surprise. Il laissa ses parents ouvrir la double porte. Son père en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle. James n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction, et se précipita dans la pièce, suivi des sept autres enfants. Les adultes les suivirent et Charlus Potter referma les portes derrière les vingt sorciers.

James s'étonna de ne trouver plus aucun meuble dans la salle, salle qui semblait avoir pris des dimensions plus importantes dans la nuit. Il remarqua que le parquet avait été lustré, et que les chaises de la grande table avaient été alignées le long du mur du fond. Un feu chaleureux ronronnait dans la grande cheminée.

Il regarda sa mère à la recherche d'une explication, car manifestement, il n'y avait aucune surprise dans cette pièce. Celle-ci se tenait au dessus du gramophone. Un disque microsillon donna à la pièce une agréable musique d'ambiance.

Lentement, James comprenait quelle était sa surprise, et lentement, il reculait vers les portes que son père avait fermées. Mais son père, qui avait dû comprendre aussi bien que lui ce qui relevait de la _surprise,_ l'empêcha de continuer sa fuite à reculons en se plaçant derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« Ne quitte pas cette pièce, James Potter, le prévint-il en chuchotant mais sa voix restait menaçante. Si tu ne veux pas voir ta mère pleurer…

-Mais je ne veux pas danser, chuchota furieusement son fils avec une voix tremblante.

-Tu sais James, reprit aussitôt son père avec empressement, il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire tomber une fille dans tes bras.

-Mais je m'en fiche des filles ! se récria-t-il aussitôt. J'ai pas besoin de danser pour…

-Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à ta mère ? murmura son père du bout des lèvres en désespoir de cause. »

James réfléchit à toute vitesse en voyant sa mère avancer vers lui tout en continuant son discours. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de fureur ou parce qu'il était dépassé par les évènements. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de les frotter dans tous les sens. Merlin !

« Elle serait vraiment peinée si je partais en courant ? Ou si je refusais ? marmonna-t-il finalement.

-Je ne sais pas si elle te pardonnerait avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard, insista son père.

-D'accord, soupira James. »

Au moment où il accepta la sentence, ses épaules s'affaissèrent de plusieurs centimètres. Il accepta la main de sa mère avec un faux sourire.

« James, qui choisis-tu pour cavalière ? lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire éclatant. »

Un petit cri sur sa droite attira son attention, c'était Marlene qui levait la main aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait. Calpurnia la suivit aussitôt et Iza essaya de passer devant elle. C'est finalement la petite Claudia qui arriva devant lui en premier. Ce remue-ménage détendit un peu James et un vrai sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse, Miss… »

Il fit exprès de laisser un blanc de plusieurs secondes, amusé de voir les fillettes attendre dans un silence religieux qu'il ait fait son choix.

« … Marlene McKinnon ? finit-il avec un sourire éclatant. »

Un nouveau cri de joie s'envola des lèvres de sa sœur de cœur et elle lui tomba dans les bras. Les deux sœurs Fawley et Iza perdirent toutes couleurs et reculèrent instantanément de trois pas. Mais Dorea Potter savait contenter tout le monde et repris aussitôt sa surprise en main.

« Il reste trois charmants jeunes hommes pour vous mener, mesdemoiselles, leur apprit-elle aussitôt en désignant ses trois amis d'une main gracieuse. Messieurs, à qui allez-vous demander d'être votre cavalière ? »

James vit le visage de ses amis se décomposer. Il se demanda comment sa mère avait pu penser qu'un _bal_ d'anniversaire pouvait être une bonne _surprise_ pour quatre gamins et se retint de se frapper le front. Mathias McKinnon essayait de disparaître dans le mur, et son frère fondait sur place. Seul Artorius semblait trouver matière à s'amuser dans cette histoire et demanda avec cérémonie à Claudia, la plus jeune des trois, et celle qui le dépassait le moins au niveau de la taille, d'être sa cavalière. Claudia sembla y trouver son compte et passa son bras sous le sien qu'il lui présentait avec un air important. James fit un signe aux frères McKinnon pour qu'ils se dépêchent de prendre une cavalière, et ceux-ci semblèrent se résigner. Matthew choisit Iza, parce qu'elle était plus petite que lui, et Mathias tendit sa main à Calpurnia.

Marlene se pendait à son bras. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'une façon touchante, mais James n'y trouva que matière à rire. Affectueusement, il lui fit une pichenette sur le nez ce qui fit rougir un peu plus les pommettes de Marlene.

Puis James reporta son attention sur sa mère. Elle avait fait asseoir les parents sur les chaises du fond, qui pouvaient ainsi veiller sur leurs progénitures tout en discutant.

« Bien. Espacez-vous afin de ne pas vous gêner les uns les autres, c'est parfait, accepta-t-elle en se déplaçant entre eux. Veux-tu m'offrir ta main, Charlus ? demanda-t-elle à son père avec cérémonie et fermeté. »

Son père, mi-figue mi-raisin, s'approcha sans rien dire de son épouse. James savait que ses parents aimaient danser ensemble. Lors des réceptions qu'ils donnaient les premiers dimanches de chaque mois, ou lors des mariages ou des cérémonies auxquelles James avait assisté, il les avait toujours vus évoluer au milieu des autres danseurs avec grâce et amour. C'est pourquoi il fut étonné de l'air de son père. Il l'oublia bien vite lorsque sa mère se remit à parler.

« Tenez-vous face à face. Mesdemoiselles, posez votre main gauche sur l'épaule de votre cavalier, demanda-t-elle.

-Comme ça ? s'empressa de dire Marlene en déposant sa main sur son épaule. »

James se retint de lever les yeux au plafond. Mais oui, Marlene, tu le fais très bien, pensa-t-il en riant. Marlene leva des yeux timides vers lui, et se mit à battre des cils. Il pouffa de rire, et se mit à la chatouiller, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être drôle lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Il reprit son sérieux en entendant le raclement de gorge de son père, mais Marlene et lui continuèrent de rire silencieusement.

« Messieurs, mettez votre main droite dans le bas du dos de votre cavalière, et ne la lâchez pas ! les prévint sa mère. »

James s'amusa à faire un regard qu'il estimait charmeur à Marlene qui pouffa de rire à son tour. Pas le moins gêné du monde, James plaqua sa main dans son dos, et la rapprocha de lui pour l'écraser contre sa poitrine. Il vit Marlene faire « Oh ! » avec sa bouche, et déjà, il l'entraînait dans une diagonale, comme sa mère le faisait avec son père.

Et finalement, il passa un très bon anniversaire, à se faire des fous rires interminables avec Marlene et ses amis : l'un écrasait les pieds de sa partenaire, l'autre s'emmêlait dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier, l'une s'exaspérait du caractère empoté de son cavalier, l'autre avait fini par enlever ses chaussures à petits talons pour ne plus tomber. Ils finirent par des danses de groupes durant lesquelles ils rirent comme des petits fous.

Et ce fut de cet anniversaire-là dont James se souvenait avec le plus de précision. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait appris à danser contre son gré, à la base, mais parce qu'il avait compris qu'on pouvait apprendre en s'amusant, et que sa mère avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et puis, il s'était découvert un penchant pour la danse, qui lui servirait peut-être à courtiser la belle Lily Evans plus tard.

.

Salut les amis ! Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai pris le plus plaisir à écrire et à relire (avec le 5 aussi quand même). James Potter est tellement… James Potter ! Un enfant gâté et prétentieux, comme on l'aime x) mais aussi un petit être sensible et qui adore sa famille ! Dites moi si vous le ressentez comme ça ou si ce n'est pas assez ou bien trop s'il vous plaît, que je puisse rectifier le tire si besoin ! 


	8. Chap 8: Juste une danse (Lily)

**Chapitre 8 : Juste une danse (Lily)**

.

_Début décembre 1970, _

.

Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Lily avait déjà énormément de souvenirs et de notions des choses, ce qui lui donnait sûrement une maturité que d'autres petits sorciers ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Primo, elle avait découvert le monde et ses défauts avec sa marraine, Tatie Hannah, qui lui racontait avec emphase les combats qu'elle avait menés, du simple crayon de couleur volé à l'école aux manifestations furieuses qui avaient agité son adolescence. L'injustice, que son père lui présentait comme omniprésente, expliquée avec un certain fatalisme, sa marraine l'avait gommée en lui parlant de tous les progrès obtenus depuis plusieurs années.

Deuzio, les deux personnes qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle songeait à l'étude et à la littérature, étaient son cousin James et son Tonton Mike, qui lui avaient fait découvrir ces deux domaines et qui lui avaient fait voir de nouveaux horizons.

Tertio, elle ne pouvait oublier son expérience de la mort, déjà intimement liée à celle de l'amour, qu'elle avait entrevue lors du dernier souffle de Mr Dawson. Certes, elle avait été spectatrice dans les deux cas, mais elle avait été frappée par la soudaineté, la longueur et la puissance de l'une et de l'autre.

Quarto, pour Lily, une relation entre sœurs devait ressembler à celle qu'elle avait eue avec Pétunia avant son entrée à Poudlard. Pétunia et elle étaient encore meilleures amies, et Lily se raccrochait à ces souvenirs inlassablement car elle aimait Pétunia.

Voilà ce qu'elle retenait de son enfance.

Ou du moins, voilà ce dont elle aurait aimé seulement se souvenir.

Le monde n'était pas si progressif qu'elle ne le voudrait, la littérature ne lui suffisait plus pour s'échapper d'un monde qu'elle craignait, la mort et l'amour semblait converger inexorablement l'un vers l'autre en ce septembre 1981 et elle ne pouvait oublier les mots très durs que Pétunia avait fini par lui dire à cause de sa rancune.

Et bien sûr, Severus lui manquait. Oh pas le Severus Mangemort, mais le Severus de son enfance. C'était ironiquement comique que sa sœur et son ami d'enfance en soient venus à lui inspirer des souvenirs d'un même temps de sa vie, eux qui se détestaient cordialement. Son enfance, que ce soit celle de moldue comme celle de sorcière finalement, la rejetait.

Et lorsqu'elle pensait à Severus, en septembre 1981, elle voulait s'en souvenir comme du petit garçon avec qui elle avait découvert la magie, et plus précisément, de l'évènement qui les avait secoués quelques mois plus tard.

Severus habitait dans la dernière rue du quartier ouvrier de Carbone-les-Mines. Les maisonnettes trois pièces en briquette de l'Impasse du Tisseur étaient les plus vieilles et les plus délabrées. Il y avait bien l'Impasse du Ramoneur qui lui faisait face avec la même saleté, mais la rivière grisâtre qui longeait les dernières maisons de l'Impasse du Tisseur avait dû contaminer les briquettes rouges : l'humidité et une odeur étrange emplissaient le nez de Lily dès qu'elle y mettait les pieds.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était pour attendre Severus. Elle n'osait pas entrer dans l'impasse, car ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle y aille. _Le vieux Ed_, comme les gens l'appelaient, habitait là avec sa mère et sa sœur, et il faisait froid dans le dos. Il y avait aussi le fils de John Patterson qui s'y était installé avec son épouse, mais ses parents se méfiaient d'eux. Sa mère, Daisy Evans, disait qu'il avait fait de la prison pour une histoire de braquage qui avait mal tourné, qu'il avait tué un homme. Lily se méfiait des ragots, car elle savait qu'ils étaient souvent faux, et puis elle en faisait les frais, bien qu'elle s'en moquât, maintenant qu'on la voyait _traîner_ avec le fils d'Eileen et Tobias Rogue. Mais comme elle écoutait ses parents, et comme elle sentait la peur qu'inspirait cette rue, elle préférait rester devant.

Et puis Severus arrivait. Il avait le teint pâle, mais pas comme elle. Le sien était translucide, celui de Severus était cireux, selon les mots de Pétunia. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à sa sœur qui n'aimait pas du tout sa relation avec Severus. Tant pis. Pétunia ne le connaissait pas comme elle, elle le connaissait.

« Tu m'as attendu ? lui demanda-t-il immédiatement en arrivant devant elle.

-Un peu, plaisanta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

-Je suis désolé Lily, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser en l'emmenant vers la sortie du quartier. C'est mon père, il ne voulait pas me laisser sortir de table et j'ai eu beau…

-C'était une blague, l'arrêta-t-elle tout de suite en riant joyeusement. Je venais d'arriver.

-Oh, ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre. »

Un court silence passa, seulement troublé par le rire de Lily. Comme il ne disait plus rien, elle se tourna vers lui tout en continuant de marcher, et remarqua son air crispé. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude des blagues, et encore moins qu'on plaisante à son propos. Mais il lui retourna un sourire timide alors elle lui prit le bras.

« Je me demandais, reprit-elle alors qu'ils quittaient la Grand Rue. Est-ce que les sorciers ont des danses à eux ? Je veux dire, au bal des Courges, on danse la valse, le twist et le rock 'n' roll par exemple. Mais est-ce qu'il existe des danses sorcières ? »

Lily s'assit sur la balançoire de gauche et Severus s'assit maladroitement sur celle de droite. Il faisait froid, et les chaînes qui tenaient la planche lui brûlèrent les doigts. Elle se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, et enfila ses gants avant de reprendre les chaînes. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer son ami, mais celui-ci lui répondit enfin :

« Je pense, mais je n'en connais pas tellement, reconnut Severus en regardant le sol sous ses pieds. Ma mère m'a déjà montré la valse sorcière, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, nuança-t-il. »

Lily s'élança dans les airs en s'exclamant quelque chose comme « génial ! ». Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Severus agitait timidement les jambes d'avant en arrière et ralentit pour se mettre à son allure. Elle attrapa la chaîne de sa balançoire et essaya de l'aider à monter plus haut. Elle ne savait pas s'il aimait bien. Quelque chose comme de la peur apparaissait sur son visage. Alors elle lâcha la chaîne et s'envola au moment où la balançoire était le plus haut possible. Elle atterrit toute en douceur, et se retourna vers Severus. Elle le vit atterrir à côté d'elle, et fut tellement ravie qu'il l'ait suivie qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc en face.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'en souviens plus ? insista-t-elle. J'aurais tellement aimé apprendre une danse sorcière pour le bal des Courges, soupira-t-elle.

-Désolé, marmonna son ami en la rejoignant sur le banc. Et puis, avec qui aurais-tu voulu danser comme une sorcière ? s'étonna-t-il. Moi, je ne vais pas au bal des Courges.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily. C'était toujours drôle pourtant ! Chaque année, on essaie d'échapper à la surveillance de la personne qui doit nous garder dans la petite salle. L'année dernière, c'était James, mon cousin, et je t'assure qu'on l'a bien fait tourner en bourrique ! Il nous a même chassé de la pièce à la fin, rit Lily en se frottant les mains. »

Elle remarqua le sourire de Severus et comprit qu'il était amusé.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? insista-t-elle.

-Je préfère rester chez mes parents, éluda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Dis, tu viendrais avec moi cette année ? C'est la dernière fois où on pourra y aller avant… avant d'entrer à Poudlard, reprit-elle en chuchotant parce qu'un mineur passait par là.

-Pour quoi faire ? ronchonna Severus en fronçant les sourcils. »

Lily hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer son ami à faire quoique ce soit, mais elle pouvait bien essayer de le convaincre. Il était trop solitaire pour son propre bien.

« Pour s'amuser pardi ! répliqua-t-elle. Je crois que c'est Lucy Walker, la fille de Romuald Walker, précisa-t-elle sans savoir si cela aidait plus son ami à voir qui était Lucy Walker, qui nous surveillera. Ce sera encore plus facile de lui échapper à elle, et après, on pourra rejoindre les adultes, et danser, danser, danser ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant du banc. »

Elle tourna en rond en soulevant de la neige tombée autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta pour voir le sourire de son ami et retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors ?

-Je sais pas, répondit simplement Severus.

-Allez Sev' ! Steu plaît ! insista-t-elle en riant.

-On verra, lui concéda son ami.

-C'est dans trois jours, hein, lui précisa Lily. Sinon, parle-moi encore de Poudlard. »

Lily remarqua que ce sujet plaisait bien plus à son ami et choisit de ne pas revenir sur le fameux bal des Courges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Poudlard ? demanda son ami. »

Lily remarqua pour la première fois qu'il ne portait pas d'écharpe et s'en effraya. Avec le temps qu'il faisait, il fallait être inconscient pour sortir sans se couvrir le cou. Elle tira sur sa propre écharpe, et, sous le regard empli de questions du petit Severus, enroula la moitié autour du cou glacé de son ami, et l'autre autour du sien encore chaud. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir les tremblements qui agitaient le corps gelé de Severus. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, car sinon l'écharpe n'était pas assez longue pour envelopper deux cous d'enfants. L'absence de réaction de son ami la conforta dans son idée qu'il devait avoir très froid.

« Il y a un bal des Courges à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle finalement, obsédée par ce bal qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis des semaines.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit son ami avec un grésillement dans la voix, mais Lily n'y fit pas attention. Mais peut-être qu'il y en a un pour Halloween, proposa-t-il. Il doit au moins y en avoir un à la fin de la septième année pour fêter les ASPIC, imagina-t-il.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête. »

Elle se gratta la joue. Un flocon semblait s'y être déposé et ne pas être disposé à s'en aller. Mais elle sentit que sa joue avait grossi, et se redressa d'un coup, emportant le cou du pauvre Severus avec son mouvement. Ils se cognèrent violemment la tête, et se massèrent le haut du crâne douloureusement. Lily grimaça avant d'enlever son écharpe. Severus en fit de même et la lui rendit, mais elle lui dit de la remettre, qu'elle avait chaud pour un bout de temps, mais que lui devait se réchauffer.

Elle repassa sa main sur sa joue droite, celle que Sev' ne pouvait pas voir et retrouva le renflement. Elle eut soudain froid aux doigts qui grattaient sa joue et regarda son gant. Une substance gluante s'était déposée sur la laine. Mais ce n'était pas une fiente de pigeon ou de la boue fraîche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna Severus en voyant son gant. »

Lily se rassura en voyant qu'il avait mis son écharpe, et lui tendit la main. Il regarda le gant en fronçant les sourcils, et Lily lui montra sa joue. Les yeux de son ami s'écarquillèrent à sa vue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

-Je sais pas, marmonna Severus en approchant son nez de sa joue. On dirait… On dirait un gros bouton… »

Lily fronça les sourcils, et se sentit rougir. Sev aurait put être plus délicat tout de même. Elle repassa sa main gantée sur ledit bouton, et le gluant jaunâtre s'accumula à nouveau dans sa main.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, marmonna à son tour Lily. On se voit demain à l'école, proposa-t-elle en se levant avec empressement. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas la retenir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était ce bouton qui l'inquiétait ou le fait que Severus l'aie vu qui la gênait le plus. Mais elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce _truc_ qui continuait de produire de la matière gluante lorsqu'elle le touchait.

Elle remonta la Grand Rue le plus vite qu'elle put, cachant sa joue déformée à l'aide de sa main droite. Elle salua avec empressement sa Tatie Martha qui passait par là, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour lui parler. Finalement, elle arriva en courant chez ses parents. Elle ouvrit la porte avec sa main gauche.

« C'est toi Daisy ? entendit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Non, c'est Lily ! répondit-elle à son père en se débarrassant de ses chaussures en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Déjà ? s'étonna son père depuis le salon.

-Il fait froid, mentit allègrement Lily. »

Elle lança son manteau au crochet, et grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Les portes des trois chambres de l'étage étaient entrouvertes et les pièces semblaient toutes désertes. Pétunia n'était pas là, Mamie Holly non plus. Sa mère semblait elle aussi absente, puisque son père l'avait pris pour sa femme. Donc il n'y avait que son père dans la maison. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit sa joue avant elle, et son père ne la suivrait pas.

Elle arriva au bout du couloir, entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle avec empressement. Elle espéra que le bruit n'étonne pas son père en se retournant vers le miroir.

Elle crut qu'elle avait crié avant de se rendre compte que la vue de sa joue difforme lui avait coupé la voix. Une énorme pustule à mi-chemin entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre couvrait la moitié de sa petite joue. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas ce bouton ce matin. On ne pouvait pas le manquer ni le confondre avec l'une de ses taches de rousseur. C'était impossible tant la couleur et la taille paraissaient surnaturelles. Son cousin Aneurin faisait de _l'acné_, comme disait sa marraine Hannah, mais jamais il n'avait eu quelque chose de cet ordre.

Elle passa à nouveau sa main sur le monstre boutonneux, et de la substance gluante resta sur ses doigts, sans que l'immondice n'ait diminué de volume. Il ne pouvait donc pas partir ? Son visage serait à jamais recouvert de substance verdâtre ? Une boule d'angoisse se logea dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Pour examiner cet intrus sous toutes les coutures, elle tourna légèrement le visage, et dans le coin de son œil, remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel sur son front. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle reconnut la même substance, la même pustule.

Affolée, elle leva le menton pour un découvrir un autre. Elle arracha presque son pull pour observer son torse, et en découvrit deux autres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était grave ? Allait-elle mourir ?

Elle releva brusquement le visage vers le miroir, et le découvrit apeuré. La lumière de la pièce semblait avoir disparu et seul son reflet à la joue déformée était visible dans ce froid de l'hiver anglais. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du miroir, cherchant si elle était victime d'une hallucination, si sa vision lui jouait des tours, si ce qu'elle voyait était réel.

La voix de ses parents qui résonna en bas dans la cuisine l'empêcha de se croire dans un rêve. Elle se pinça tout de même, c'était un vieux réflexe que lui avait appris Pétunia, mais rien. Rien ne changea. Pire, elle remarqua une autre pustule dans son cou blanc.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle sursauta en entendant son prénom, et choisit pour l'instant de se cacher et d'attendre d'avoir les idées plus claires. Juste après avoir attrapé son pull en quatrième vitesse, elle entrebâilla la porte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans le couloir et se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Son pull lui servit de torchon, histoire de se débarrasser de cette substance gluante qui poissait sur ses mains puis elle le cacha sous son lit. Alors elle se glissa dans ses draps et se tut au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

« Tu dors Lily ? s'étonna sa mère en chuchotant. »

Lily resta immobile pour que sa mère le croie. Mais, manque de chance, même si sa mère avait pensé qu'elle dormait, elle s'approcha du lit de sa fille cadette, et dégagea ses cheveux roux. Un petit cri apeuré fit sursauter Lily, et elle se résolut à abandonner son leurre : elle avait le sommeil léger, comme disait son père, et sa mère ne croirait pas qu'elle puisse encore dormir après ce raffut.

« Daisy ? s'étonna son père depuis le premier étage.

-Viens voir, Jack ! couina sa femme en regardant le visage de Lily sous tous les angles. Mon Dieu, Lily, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? essaya-t-elle de se rassurer en sortant un mouchoir en tissus de la poche de sa robe. »

Elle frotta la grosse pustule sur la joue de sa fille, et Lily crut qu'elle était sur le point de la lui arracher.

« Qu'est-ce qui… Seigneur ! s'exclama Jack Evans en entrant dans la petite pièce. »

Il resta un instant paralysé sur le seuil de la chambre puis avança lentement dans la pièce comme s'il allait à l'échafaud, les yeux exorbités. Lily tenta de cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais elle remarqua que des pustules étaient apparues dans ses paumes. Mais quelle maladie avait-elle attrapé ? Elle avait pourtant bien couvert son cou, elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois sans son bonnet, et elle avait toujours fermé son manteau, contrairement à Debbie qui l'ouvrait dès que Tatie Lindsay était hors de vue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? chougna-t-elle en regardant tour à tour son père puis sa mère.

-Ce doit être la varicelle, bafouilla son père en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

-Mais j'ai déjà eu la varicelle, répliqua aussitôt Lily.

-Alors c'est un zona, reprit son père.

-Je l'ai déjà fait aussi, désespéra Lily.

-Alors… »

L'absence de réponse de son père lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Je vais mourir ? bredouilla-t-elle les yeux ouvert comme jamais.

-Mais non, lâcha aussitôt sa mère dans un souffle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le nouveau silence qui lui répondit lui fit perdre son calme. L'ampoule de la petite chambre clignota alors qu'une bourrasque de vent faisait le tour de la pièce. La branche de saule sèche que Mamie Holly avait ramenée de la fête des Rameaux, perdit toutes ses feuilles d'un coup et la photo de Pétunia et Lily encadrée tomba de la commode pour se fracasser par terre. Sa mère s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre, mais le phénomène s'était produit, et il continuait de faire tourner les pages du cahier d'école de Pétunia posé sur son lit.

« C'est toi qui fais ça, Lily ? chuchota sa mère, effrayée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? chuchota à son tour Lily sans entendre sa mère.

-Calme-toi, Lily, reprit son père en remontant les draps sur elle. Maman va aller chercher le docteur, pendant que je reste avec toi, d'accord ? C'est sûrement pas grave. »

Lily acquiesça, sans voir son père faire signe à sa mère de se dépêcher d'aller trouver le médecin.

« Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de… d'_extraordinaire_ aujourd'hui ? demanda son père en baissant la voix sur l'avant dernier mot.

-Je… commença Lily en grimaçant. Parfois je ne m'en rends pas compte, Papa, avoua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres de façon compulsive. C'est comme… C'est naturel, tu vois ?

-Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer et Lily soupira de soulagement. C'est juste que… C'est peut-être une maladie qui vient de ce que tu sais faire, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Lily sentit son front recouverts de pustules lui piquer parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils. C'était peut-être une maladie sorcière, en effet. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Severus s'il existait des maladies que le moldus ne pouvaient pas avoir, mais eux si.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se confier à son père à ce propos, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Ses parents savaient qu'elle pouvait faire bouger les pétales d'une fleur, qu'elle pouvait sauter de très haut sans se fouler la cheville, mais ils prenaient ceci pour un don, une jolie étrangeté, un petit miracle. Même si parfois cette soudaine intrusion de _magie_ pouvait les effrayer parce qu'ils ne savaient pas d'où elle venait. Mais jamais elle ne leur avait parlé de ce que Severus lui avait confié à savoir qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait trop peur qu'ils lui interdisent de continuer à parler de _ceci_ avec lui, parce qu'ils seraient persuadés qu'elle s'inventait des histoires avec le _fils Rogue_.

Mais, si elle ne voulait pas leur dire elle-même qu'elle était une sorcière, c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils pas ne la croient pas. Ses parents lui avait toujours fait confiance et en tout, et elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils mettent sa parole en doute à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important qui, en plus, était vrai.

Parce qu'elle était une sorcière, elle le savait. Et Severus lui avait même dit qu'elle serait une grande sorcière, car une magie impressionnante résidait en elle.

Alors elle referma la bouche et hocha simplement la tête. Si le médecin ne savait pas quelle maladie elle avait contractée, elle irait trouver Severus, et lui demanderait si, lui, il savait de quel mal elle souffrait. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec tous ces boutons sur elle ! Ses parents ne la laisseraient de toute façon pas faire. Elle pouvait toujours demander à Pétunia d'aller chercher Severus. Elle accepterait sûrement si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, non ?

Un haut le cœur lui secoua la poitrine, et son père s'écarta d'elle inutilement, car ce n'était rien.

« Est-ce que… murmura-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis… pas normale ? souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. »

C'était sa pire crainte, que ses parents s'écrient qu'elle était anormale parce qu'elle savait faire de la magie. Elle n'avait pas honte du tout d'en faire. Une grande fierté la faisait même se redresser dès qu'elle songeait à toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait un jour faire avec sa magie. Mais elle ne voulait pas que sa famille la rejette. Elle les aimait trop pour ça. Et Pétunia… Pétunia aussi aimait la magie, elle aimait que Lily lui montre ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle était peut-être juste un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir en faire elle aussi. Mais Lily était sûre qu'un jour elle ne serait plus jalouse, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Lily… soupira Jack Evans en se rasseyant à côté d'elle. Bien sûr que tu es normale. Je te l'ai déjà répété des millions de fois. Tu as juste un petit quelque chose en plus qui te permet de faire bouger les objets. Une sorte de don qu'il faut garder secret, sinon tout le monde voudra voir ce que tu sais faire, finit-il avec un sourire malin et Lily se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Et tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un don secret.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Lily en se redressant d'un coup.

-Eh oui. Et tu veux savoir c'est quoi ? continua-t-il. »

Lily aurait dû se méfier de son sourire malin puisqu'il se pencha immédiatement sur elle pour la chatouiller à n'en plus finir. Heureusement, son père dut se rendre compte que c'était dangereux avec tous les boutons de Lily de poursuivre l'entreprise, et cessa rapidement de faire rire sa fille.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant et sa mère entra dans la pièce avec le Docteur Stevenson, le vieux docteur de Carbone-les-Mines. Lequel eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant à peine la face boursoufflée de boutons de la petite Lily Evans.

« Seigneur, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à pas silencieux. »

Ceci n'eut pas le mérite de rassurer Lily.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il posa sa mallette en cuire sur la chaise de chambre qui séparait les deux lits d'enfants, et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un stéthoscope, l'appuya sur le petit torse de Lily, et lui demanda de respirer fort. Puis il sortit une spatule en ferraille et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. L'inspection de sa gorge lui fit froncer les sourcils. Mais les Evans n'eurent aucune explication supplémentaire. Qu'avait donc Lily ?

« C'est une varicelle très virulente, leur apprit le docteur Stevenson. Il…

-Mais j'ai déjà eu la varicelle, et même le zona ! le coupa Lily.

-C'est extrêmement rare, mais il est possible de faire un deuxième zona, Lily, lui apprit le médecin en demandant d'un regard où il pouvait nettoyer ses instruments médicaux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est la mettre en quarantaine et… »

Mais Lily s'était cachée sous ses draps et le docteur était sorti de la pièce. Elle entendit des bruits étouffés dans le couloir avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme d'un coup. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir la varicelle, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le zona. Le docteur ne l'aurait pas mise en quarantaine si ce n'était que la varicelle puisque toute sa famille l'avait déjà faite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, voilà tout. C'était forcément une maladie magique, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir laquelle, puisqu'il était _moldu_, comme disait Severus.

Elle décida de patienter car elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à ses parents que la magie des livres de contes de Mamie Holly n'était pas fabuleuse mais réelle, qu'elle étudierait bientôt à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, qu'elle était une sorcière, que c'était Severus Rogue qui lui avait appris tout cela. Au début, elle non plus n'avait pas cru Severus lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot _sorcière_, et pourtant elle faisait de la magie ! Alors qu'en serait-il de ses parents ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire comme si de rien n'était : «_ Au fait Maman, je suis une sorcière. Eh Papa, Severus aussi est un sorcier. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a mise cette idée-là dans la tête. Dites, je crois que j'ai contracté une maladie magique, tu ne voudrais pas demander à Sev' de trouver un médecin sorcier ? Oui, parce qu'il y a des médecins sorciers aussi. _» Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas l'apprendre de cette manière à ses parents. Ils penseraient que la fièvre la faisait délirer.

Mais son état empirait - sa peau avait viré au vert, les boutons étaient devenus rouge - et le jour où, saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle voulut les éclaircir sur la situation, sa gorge ne produisit qu'un gargouillis de noyé. Des boutons avaient germé dans sa trachée, et aucun des sons qu'elle prononça ne put relever de la langue anglaise. Elle en aurait pleuré, si à ce moment là, la sonnette de l'entrée n'avait retenti.

Elle voulut sortir de son lit pour voir quel était l'intrus, mais le moindre mouvement lui arrachait des boutons et lui procurait une douleur pire que lorsqu'elle s'était arraché les paumes des mains en se battant avec Samy Shartown. Sa tête lui tournait, et un haut le cœur la força à se recoucher. Allongée dans ses draps, elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher sa vision de tourner et pour à nouveau calmer son estomac. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans cette pièce en attendant que cette stupide maladie soit guérie ? Pétunia lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas pu la voir depuis qu'elle avait été mise en quarantaine. Mamie Holly non plus. Pourquoi la lumière du couloir devenait-elle verte ? Qu'étaient-ce que ces pétards ? Etait-ce Pétunia qui faisait exploser des ballons de baudruches dans la cuisine, ou sa mère qui faisait du pop corn ?

Lily crut qu'elle délirait bel en bien lorsqu'elle reconnut Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, suivit d'une femme qui lui ressemblait limpidement. Sa mère. Pourquoi ne touchait-elle plus le sol ? Finalement, elle devait rêver.

Oui, elle rêvait.

Tout était clair. Pas blanc, mais lumineux. Quelque chose gênait sa respiration. A tâtons, elle procura un miaulement. Une masse quitta son ventre et elle put remplir d'air ses poumons. La pièce n'était pas si clarteuse. Quelqu'un était assis en face d'elle. Cheveux roux. Veste brune. _Papa_ ? Elle était assise dans un lit. Un lit en ferraille. Avec des draps blancs.

Elle tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils : une porte, une étagère plus à droite. Où était-elle ?

Ses mains furent froides. Le drap du lit se souleva en même temps qu'elle en dégageait ses mains, qui se trouvèrent être bandées. Ah ça ! c'était nouveau !

Voilà, les idées lui revenaient. Elle était malade sûrement d'une maladie magique. Severus était-il vraiment venu la chercher accompagné de sa mère qui était sorcière ?

« Pa… elle se racla la gorge. Papa ? répéta-t-elle. »

Elle le vit sursauter devant elle, et ses joues mangées par la fatigue reprendre quelques couleurs et quelques formes.

« Lily... souffla-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, mais un voile de lumière bleu apparut entre eux avant que sa main n'ait pu toucher sa fille. Son visage dut prendre un air paniqué puisque son père s'empressa de tout lui expliquer.

« Severus et sa mère sont venus à la maison parce qu'ils étaient inquiets de ton absence prolongée et ils pensaient que tu avais attrapé la… une maladie magique, simplifia-t-il. Un docteur de magie était avec eux et il t'a emmené en… je n'y crois toujours pas, bafouilla-t-il en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour les emmêler. Bref, ils t'ont emmené dans un hôpital magique. Ste… Ste Marguerite ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Alors… bredouilla à son tour Lily, interdite.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit plutôt que tu étais une sorcière ? s'étonna un peu plus son père. Je t'aurais cru, enfin, ma Lily.

-Mais… Mais je savais pas. »

Elle ne savait pas comment le leur dire, et son père dut le comprendre car il se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse.

« La mère de ton ami a réussi à m'emmener ici, même si les gens qui ne peuvent pas faire de magie… On dit vraiment les _moldus_, Lily ? s'amusa-t-il en riant tout seul. Vraiment, je ne suis pas mou du…

-Papa ! s'outra Lily avant de pouffer de concert avec lui.

-J'allais dire _mou du genou_, voyons ! répliqua-t-il de la même façon qu'elle.

-Mais bien sûr, riposta aussitôt sa fille. Tu allais dire mou du zi… »

La porte de la petite pièce lumineuse s'ouvrit à cet instant, mais Lily était lancée dans sa tirade et elle l'acheva devant la mine perplexe du sorcier en robe verte.

« … zi ! Oh ! se reprit-elle immédiatement en plaquant ses mains bandées sur sa bouche. »

Mais c'était trop tard, le sorcier médicomage, à n'en pas douter, la regardait étrangement. Lily choisit de ne pas s'embourber et jeta un regard furibond à son père qui avait cet air malicieux sur le visage qui annonçait les blagues _à papa_. Un autre sorcier arriva derrière lui et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

« Miss Evans, n'est-ce pas ? commença le sorcier en ouvrant ledit parchemin. Guérisseur Fergus de Gorsemoor, se présenta-t-il. Une chance que Mrs Rogue et son fils aient découvert votre nature de sorcière avant la venue de votre lettre pour Poudlard. Quelques jours de plus, et cette Dragoncelle n'aurait plus été soignable. Quand je dis à Dumbledore de prévenir les enfants nés-moldus qu'ils sont sorciers avant qu'ils n'aient onze ans, ce n'est point pour me distraire, marmonna-t-il en griffonnant quelques mots sur le parchemin à l'aide d'une plume. Enfin, se reprit-il. »

Il avait des cheveux blancs, et une longue barbe blanche qui lui arrivait au milieu du torse. Lily aurait dû être inquiète de se trouver à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques (c'était Severus qui lui en avait un jour parlé), mais elle était au contraire ravie de découvrir un peu plus ce monde auquel elle appartenait. Alors… un vieux sorcier avait vraiment cette allure. Une longue barbe blanche avec des lunettes en ferraille. Severus lui avait dit que beaucoup de vieux sorciers laissaient une telle barbe pousser, mais Lily avait cru qu'il plaisantait. Il ne fallait pas s'emballer, ce n'était qu'un seul sorcier. Il fallait qu'elle attende d'en voir d'autres.

« Vous avez été internée au _Service des virus et microbes magiques_ que je dirige, secondé du jeune Herophilos de Cos, lui apprit-il en désignant le jeune sorcier au teint halé qui le suivait. Si vous avez un problème durant votre séjour à l'hôpital, tirez... »

Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et une longue corde tomba du plafond.

« … sur ce câble. Si…

-Monsieur, le coupa Lily d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce que c'est que la… Dragoncelle ? »

Le vieux sorcier releva son nez pointu du parchemin qu'il parcourait et hocha la tête dans le vide.

« Vous êtes née-moldue, bien sûr, se rappela-t-il. C'est une maladie qui colore la peau en verte et la grêle. De grosses pustules vertes ont coloré votre peau, puis des pustules rouges sont apparues. Et, dix-sept minutes et douze secondes après la première bouchée de votre dernier repas, une infirmière ou moi-même vous apportera le remède de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Cette maladie est très contagieuse, donc Herophilos a placé une bulle protectrice autour de vous, expliqua-t-il en touchant la sphère invisible qui se colora de bleu un instant. J'espère que vos parents ne seront pas contaminés.

-Ils sont moldus, Docteur… euh je veux dire, Guérisseur, précisa Lily.

-J'espère que cela sera suffisant pour qu'ils soient immunisés, marmonna-t-il comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

« Bien ! reprit le vieux Guérisseur avec énergie. Oh ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant le père de Lily pour la première fois. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mr Evans, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main au vieil homme qui la serra avec perplexité, comme si un tel usage ne se pratiquait guère. Le père de Lily.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui. »

Jack Evans fit un bond en arrière en écarquillant les yeux. Mais le sortilège que lança le Guérisseur ne fit que l'envelopper d'une douce lumière verte.

« Vous n'êtes normalement pas malade, se tempéra immédiatement le Guérisseur. Voilà qui nous rassure. Sur ce, entamons une série de vérifications. »

Lily vit le vieux médecin lever sa baguette vers elle, et marmonner quelques mots dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses bras se levèrent d'eux-mêmes et les bandes dont ses membres avaient été enveloppés se séparèrent de sa peau. Elle se retrouva une petite culotte sur son lit, à peine camouflée par le bleuté de la protection. En circonstances habituelles, une certaine pudeur l'aurait fait se cacher sous sa couette, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle fréquentait pour la première fois le monde de la magie d'aussi près, elle fut éblouie.

Soudain les bandes se séparèrent tout à fait, et elle sentit sa peau se déchirer. Elle ne retint pas un hoquet de douleur. Mais le tout avait été fait si vite, comme si on lui avait épilé les poils de tout le corps, que la douleur s'atténua rapidement. Les pustules avaient sans doute laissé s'échapper du liquide verdâtre ou orangeâtre qui avait séché et avait fait des croutes. Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps sur le phénomène. Les bandes sales avaient disparues, et de nouvelles étaient entrées dans sa bulle. L'apprenti du Guérisseur faisait des moulinets avec sa baguette et Lily se retrouva à nouveau enveloppée comme une momie.

« D'ordinaire, expliqua encore le vieux Guérisseur, nous n'enveloppons pas de bandes de tissu les patients. Mais l'état de la maladie était si avancé chez votre fille, Mr Evans, que nous avons dû essayer une autre méthode peut-être plus radicale, mais nécessaire. Nous verrons si cela est concluant. L'hôpital ferme dans une demi-heure, Mr Evans, lui rappela-t-il avant de sortir. »

Lily vit son père froncer les sourcils et guetter la sortie du sorcier.

« Je suis pas rassuré de te laisser toute seule ici. J'ai essayé de me renseigner, mais même si tu es enfant, je peux pas rester cette nuit, apprit-il à Lily qui sentit la joie d'être dans le monde magique se ternir un peu en apprenant qu'elle serait toute seule ce soir. Mais je vais dormir à Londres pour être là demain dès l'ouverture de Ste Marguerite.

-C'est Ste Mangouste, papa, ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre Lily. Mais… Et la mine ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas important la mine, Lily, répliqua aussi son père en balayant l'air d'un revers de la main. Mais si tu veux être rassurée, nous somme samedi donc…

-Mais c'est le bal des Courges alors ! s'horrifia-t-elle en sursautant. Oh non…

-Lily, c'est qu'un bal, répliqua aussitôt son père avec un sourire attendri.

-Mais c'est le dernier bal des Courges auquel je pourrai aller et… souffla-t-elle en regardant ses mains bandées.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait d'y aller l'année prochaine ? s'étonna son père en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur la chaise de chambre.

-Je… hésita sa fille. »

Comment pouvait-elle apprendre à son père qu'elle serait en Ecosse dans une école de sorcellerie l'année prochaine à la même période ? alors que son père venait déjà d'apprendre que sa fille était une sorcière ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant, sortant Lily de son embarras. Une jeune femme habillée d'une robe verte qu'elle protégeait avec un tablier blanc entra. Elle tenait à bout de baguette un plateau en bois sur lequel reposait un large bol, mais Lily ne regardait que sa baguette. Elle aimait la magie, elle vibrait dès qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air, son corps la reconnaissait avec douceur et délice. Elle vivait.

« Voilà le soupe de Miss Lily Evans, chantonna la jeune femme sans voir le père de Lily. »

Le plateau buta sur la bulle bleue transparente et un peu de soupe sauta hors du bol. La jeune femme sursauta, comme si sa magie elle-même avait butée, avant de recommencer la manœuvre qui fonctionna cette fois-ci. Le plateau se posa sur les genoux de Lily. Laquelle reporta son regard sur la jeune femme blonde, dont une partie des cheveux était retenu par un chapeau aussi vert que sa robe.

« Mr Evans, je suppose, interpella-t-elle le père de Lily. Les visites sont terminées, même pour les enfants. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous pourriez dormir ici, mais le directeur… soupira-t-elle. Allez, bonne soirée, l'enjoint-elle. »

Lily plaqua sa main sur la sphère transparente et son père en fit de même un instant. Puis il prit sa veste et son chapeau sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible, ma Lily, lui promit-il avant que l'infirmière ne ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis désolée Miss Lily Evans, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Mais je ne pouvais pas…

-C'est pas grave, répliqua aussitôt Lily en sentant un grand vide l'envahir. Je vais pas tarder à dormir de toute façon, hein ? Sûrement qu'il n'aurait fait que me regarder dormir, pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui ?

-Abigail Meadowes, je suis l'infirmière de nuit de l'étage des _Service des virus et microbes magiques_, lui apprit-elle. Si tu as besoin de moi dans la nuit, tu tires sur… qui a fait apparaître la corde ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Le Guérisseur avec la longue barbe, répondit aussitôt Lily.

-Ils ont tous une longue barbe, marmonna gentiment l'infirmière de nuit à Lily. Ce doit être Gorsemoor. Il y avait le Grec avec lui ? s'empressa de demander l'infirmière et Lily vit ses joues blanches rougir délicatement.

-Le Grec ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, Herophilos de Cos, son apprenti Guérisseur. Il vient de Cos, une petite île de Grèce dans laquelle il y a le plus grand et le plus vieil hôpital magique d'Europe.

-Avant Ste Mangouste ? s'étonna Lily parce que Severus lui avait dit que Ste Mangouste était le premier hôpital sorcier du monde.

-Oui, bien avant ! Pendant longtemps, les moldus y allaient eux aussi ! s'exclama l'infirmière en versant quelques gouttes d'un flacon en verre mauve dans un verre d'eau. Puis les sorciers se sont cachés et les habitants de Cos ont camouflé leur hôpital en une ruine à ciel ouvert… Tu as vu Herophilos, alors ? s'empressa-t-elle de revenir à son sujet.

-Je crois qu'il est passé, oui, bredouilla Lily, époustouflée d'en découvrir toujours plus sur la magie.

-Donc il ne sera pas là cette nuit, soupira-t-elle en ensorcelant le verre d'eau. Dommage, il est gentil avec moi, avoua-t-elle en faisant une gentille moue. Tu as fini ta soupe ? On échange ? proposa-t-elle. »

Elle fit léviter le verre d'eau et le laissa entrer dans la bulle bleue qui entourait Lily.

« Le verre devrait briller dans quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il scintille, tu le bois d'une traite, tu as compris. Bois-le, vite ! l'enjoignit l'infirmière alors que le verre prenait une délicate teinte violette. »

Lily se dépêcha si bien d'ingurgiter le liquide violet qu'elle faillit avaler de travers. Mais la toux ne vint pas. Il devait y avoir quelque miracle ou quelque magie là-dedans.

« Je reviens dès que tu tires sur la corde, sinon on se voit demain soir, Miss Lily Evans. Bonne nuit, lui souffla l'infirmière en baissant la luminosité de la pièce. »

Puis elle ferma la porte. Et Lily se retrouva seule dans la petite chambre de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle était seule, il n'y avait aucun poste radio pour qu'elle puisse écouter de la musique et elle ne pouvait même pas danser, elle qui aimait tant ça.

Elle soupira à nouveau et entendit le lit grincer. Génial, maintenant elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés, et elle pouvait voir la lune dehors. Elle se serait bien levée de son lit d'hôpital, mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit, alors elle préféra la regarder de loin. La rue laissait plein de petites lumières bruisser, même la nuit. Il n'y avait pas ça à Carbone-les-Mines. Alors c'était ça, Londres.

Elle soupira à nouveau et pensa à Debbie qui devait s'amuser comme une folle au bal des Courges.

Elle soupira encore en songeant qu'elle n'avait même pas de musique dans la petite chambre.

Elle soupira.

Et elle soupira encore.

Elle se serrait mise à pleurer si un nouveau grincement n'avait attiré son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers l'armoire à droite de la tête de son lit. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle aurait hurlé si elle n'avait pas reconnu des cheveux noirs un peu longs et une veste à gros carreaux.

« Severus ? chuchota-t-elle estomaquée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule cette nuit, souffla son ami en se relevant. On découvre la magie ensemble, non ? termina-t-il en achevant de se redresser. Tu pleures ? souffla-t-il désemparé. »

Lily se jeta presque sur lui, oubliant tout de sa maladie, de la bulle bleue qui l'entourait, qu'elle était à Ste Mangouste. Severus s'était sûrement caché toute la journée dans cette armoire et avait attendu que son père sorte pour en sortir à son tour. Il n'avait pas hésité à braver le règlement de Ste Mangouste pour être auprès d'elle ce soir, et juste pour elle. Et c'était beaucoup pour Lily que tout ceci.

« Je suis juste contente que tu sois là, souffla-t-elle en hoquetant de bonheur. Je savais que tu finirais par leur dire de m'emmener à Ste Mangouste. C'est ta mère qui m'a fait transplaner ?

-Un Guérisseur est venu par Cheminette, lui expliqua Severus après quelques secondes de silence. »

Lily sentit qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces journées passées dans la solitude de sa chambre à attendre que le temps passe.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi d'ailleurs, lui annonça-t-il. »

Lily se recula aussitôt et fronça les sourcils.

« Une autre encore ? Une autre que toi, ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est pas une surprise que je sois là, c'est normal, t'es mon amie, acheva-t-il dans un souffle avec un regard hésitant. »

Lily ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui s'étala sur son visage.

« T'es mon meilleur ami, oui, précisa-t-elle sans même sans rendre compte. Alors cette surprise ? reprit-elle avec une chaleur nouvelle dans la voix. »

Severus esquissa un drôle de sourire puis retourna dans le placard. Il remua quelque chose pendant que Lily attendait patiemment qu'il revienne. Quelque chose chatouilla cependant son oreille avant qu'il ne paraisse à nouveau. Quelque chose de doux et d'enivrant à la fois. Quelque chose qui calmait son rythme cardiaque et le faisait s'emballer l'instant d'après. Quelque chose, quelques notes de musiques, sur lesquels elle aimait se perdre et laisser son corps se mouvoir comme elle le voulait.

« Tu as amené une radio ? s'exclama Lily en bondissant de son lit, ses pieds la piquant à cause des boutons qui s'étaient logés dessous. Tu as amené de quoi mettre de la musique ? précisa-t-elle à nouveau en le regardant s'extirper de l'armoire. »

Severus se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête avec le même drôle de sourire que tout à l'heure. Lily sentit ses joues lui faire mal tant la joie et le bonheur explosait en elle. Son sourire voulait se faire plus grand encore qu'il ne l'était. Elle savoura un instant la musique que Severus lui avait apportée puis ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais qui est-ce qui chante ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes comme elle ne reconnaissait ni la mélodie, ni la voix.

-C'est sorcier, lui avoua Severus du bout des lèvres. »

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement.

_I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love _(J'ai un chaudron plein d'un puissante et brûlante passion)

_That's about to be unfurled _(Qui est sur le point de se déployer)

_Got a flavour that beats anything _(J'ai une saveur qui bat tout ce que)

_You'll find in the Muggle world! _(Tu trouveras dans le monde moldu !)

« La chanteuse s'appelle Celestina Moldubec je crois, ma mère aime bien l'écouter, commenta rapidement son ami. Je crois que c'est une chanteuse populaire depuis de nombreuses années. Ma mère l'écoutait déjà lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et… »

Il fut coupé dans sa diatribe explicative par les bras de Lily. Lily lui embrassa la joue et commença à se laisser porter par la musique, oubliant tout à fait les multiples bandelettes qui l'enveloppaient comme si elle était un paquet cadeau.

Sans même y faire attention, juste parce qu'elle en avait envie, Lily attrapa les mains de son ami, et les remua délicatement en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« J'aime pas danser, Lily, marmonna Severus en essayant de dégager ses mains de sa prise. »

Mais Lily avait anticipé cette réaction chez son ami. Un éclat de rire lui échappa et elle se mit à tourner très vite autour de lui, si bien que Severus dut suivre le mouvement puisqu'il ne voulait pas tomber.

Et ils tournèrent deux fois, dix fois, mille fois plus vite que la voix de Celestina Moldubec et son _chaudron plein de passion_. Et ils rirent à réveiller tout l'hôpital mais la magie devait être avec eux puisque personne ne vint les embêter. Et les musiques s'enchaînèrent encore. Bientôt quelque chose de plus Rock'n'roll s'échappa du poste radio et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Severus dut s'inquiéter de la lueur de malice qui éclot dans les yeux de son amie, puisqu'il commença à reculer.

« Juste une danse ! le supplia-t-elle. »

Et elle n'eut qu'à dire ces mots pour que Severus accepte de la faire tourner un peu plus vite.

Severus lui manquait en ce septembre 1981. Elle se demandait s'il se souvenait de cette soirée, puis en conclut qu'elle devait être bien rangée et un peu à l'abandon dans sa mémoire. Les coins de ses lèvres tombèrent légèrement à cette constatation. Les vestiges s'explorent et se redécouvrent, sauf s'il est trop tard. Etait-il trop tard ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Elle ne l'espérait pas du moins. Mais cela ne relevait plus de son pouvoir. Elle préférait danser avec James Potter depuis de nombreuses années.

.

Une petit note pour vous prévenir que je vais publier un OS qui s'intitulera _Dernière Danse_ du nom de la chanson de KYO et qui relatera les sentiments de Severus lorsqu'il découvre le cadavre de Lily. Je le dis là parce que cet OS fait un peu écho aux chapitre 7 et 8 de cette fic qui se finissent tous les deux sur un souvenir qui leur rappelle des moments où ils ont dansé justement. Bonne soirée sinon !


	9. Chap 9: Rdv voie 9 trois quarts (James)

**Chapitre 9 : Rendez-vous voie 9 ¾ (James)**

.

« OUAIIIIIIIS ! »

C'est à peu près le cri que poussa James lorsqu'il se réveilla en ce premier jour de septembre 1971. Il sauta de son lit si bien qu'il manqua de se cogner la tête au plafond et dévala les escaliers avec une agilité de fauve avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de la chambre de ses parents, à l'étage inférieur de la Maison des Potter.

Ceux-ci hurlèrent d'effroi en voyant un petit monstre se précipiter sur eux, alors qu'ils dormaient encore à moitié. James ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il sauta sur le lit de ses parents, les bras tendus vers le haut, prenant des positions d'acrobate lorsqu'il était dans les airs.

« C'est aujourd'hui que je vais prendre le Poudlard Express ! C'est aujourd'hui que je vais devenir un vrai Gryffondor ! C'EST AUJOURD'HUI QUE JE VAIS A POUDLARD ! »

Certain que ses parents étaient réveillés, il descendit du lit en jetant ses instructions à tort et à travers.

« Maman, Papa, levez-vous ! Il ne faut pas que je manque le Poudlard Express ! Il faut que nous soyons en avance ! Dépêchez-vous ! Pas de discussion ! »

Sans porter attention aux propos de ses parents qui cherchaient à le tempérer, il remonta l'escalier monumental sans faire attention aux réprimandes du portrait de son arrière-grand-père, un vieux grincheux à la longue barbe blanche qui n'avait que le mot honneur à la bouche. Car justement, il faisait toujours honneur à la famille Potter, et encore plus aujourd'hui lorsque le Choixpeau l'enverrait à Gryffondor.

Il passa dans sa salle de bain se débarbouiller le visage et se peigner les cheveux avant de les ébouriffer soigneusement. Il sauta dans sa robe de sorcier rouge brique, spécialement achetée pour la rentrée avec sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il enfila ses chaussures en cuir, cirées la veille par Kitty, et sortit son plus joli chapeau qu'il posa sur son lit.

Une fois sa toilette faite, il dévala une nouvelle volée de marches pour se précipiter dans la salle à manger, où Kitty avait disposé le petit-déjeuner. James s'assit à sa place habituelle, dos à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins et remplit son assiette d'œufs au bacon. Il lui fallait prendre des forces pour cette journée qui serait exceptionnelle. Il vida d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille, et se servit un grand bol de lait, lait que Kitty était allée chercher ce matin chez Mr et Mrs Boot, les agricomages de Godric's Hollow.

Ses parents arrivèrent lorsqu'il lui restait la moitié de ses œufs au bacon.

« Bonjour James, lui fit son père avec amusement.

-Bonjour Papa, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Bonjour Maman.

-Calme-toi James, fit-elle affectueusement. Il n'est que sept heures et le train se met en marche à onze heures. Nous…

-…n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! la coupa-t-il en enfournant une nouvelle tranche de pain recouverte d'œufs. Si je loupais le train, l'honneur de la famille Potter serait sali pour les dix générations futures. Alors il faut… »

Le rire grave de son père le coupa dans sa diatribe.

« Ce ne serait pas si grave de manquer le train, reprit son père. Nous irions en balai jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et…

-Papa ! s'outra James. Manquer le Poudlard Express, ce serait comme manquer ma rentrée ! Comment peux-tu…

-Ne sois pas si sérieux, James, le rabroua gentiment son père. Il suffit d'être à l'heure et…

-Vous ne comprenez jamais rien de toute façon, marmonna-t-il en s'enfuyant dans les étages. »

Il entendit sa mère pester contre son père mais même ceci ne lui arracha pas un sourire. Ils étaient si calmes, si peu impatients ! Evidemment, ses parents avaient déjà fait leur rentrée à Poudlard il y a des années, ils avaient quitté l'école de sorcellerie il y a fort longtemps. Poudlard ne reflétait que des souvenirs passés pour eux.

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée en marbre ocre. Il tapa trois coups secs, puis un, puis trois autres contre la plaque de cheminée en fonte aux armoiries de la famille Peverell. La plaque de cheminée s'ouvrit comme une porte en grinçant et James se faufila derrière avant qu'elle ne se referme.

L'obscurité l'avala un court instant avant qu'il ne s'adapte à la pénombre. Il tira sur les vieux rideaux qui masquaient une fenêtre magique (elle ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur, il avait vérifié). Les grains de poussière volèrent autour de lui, le chant des oiseaux lui parvint. Il s'affala sur les coussins disposés au fond de la pièce. Tout était déjà là lorsqu'il avait découvert cette pièce, par hasard.

Histoire banale mais palpitante, selon lui. Un soir qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il était descendu du lit pour regarder la plaque de cheminée, frappé d'un blason aux détails complexes mais où un immense triangle se distinguait nettement. A l'intérieur de ce triangle un cercle barré d'un trait vertical ressortait aussi. Le symbole des reliques de la mort. La cape, la pierre et la baguette. Et pour s'amuser, il avait longé de son index le périmètre du triangle, puis tapé sur une moitié de la pi-er-re, puis une fois sur la baguette et à nouveau sur la pi-er-re et miracle ! La trappe de fonte s'était ouverte.

C'était devenu sa pièce secrète et jamais personne ne lui prendrait son secret. Il l'emporterait dans sa tombe !

C'est ainsi que parlait Bathilda lorsqu'elle refusait de parler d'un ragot juteux mais indiciblement convenable.

Dans un coin de la pièce qui devait être presque aussi grande que sa chambre, il trouva la bougie que Camelia lui avait offert il y avait de cela des années. Le souvenir de son amie s'estompait d'année en année, mais sa générosité restait gravée en lui. C'était un modèle d'alliage de force, d'honneur et de rigolade. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour son entrée à Poudlard. Enfants, ils avaient compté les années, et elle aurait dû être en septième année cette année. Ils s'étaient même dit que _ouf !_, à une année près ils ne se seraient pas vus là-bas.

Mais Camelia s'était endormie à jamais, et elle ne serait pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

Il souffla sur la bougie qui s'alluma aussitôt. Les ombres projetées au mur ne l'effrayèrent pas, au contraire, elles le rassurèrent.

Camelia étaient dans les ombres. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Comme sur la photographie qu'il avait scotchée sur le mur derrière la bougie.

Il pensa à Marlene qui devait être aussi impatiente que lui et se demanda comment il pourrait lui fausser compagnie afin d'enfin se trouver un pote garçon dans le Poudlard Express. De toute façon, Marlene serait fourrée avec son insupportable cousine Amalia Abbott jusqu'à la répartition. Et une fois qu'Amalia filerait à Serpentard et Marlene à Poufsouffle, il espérait que la guerre serait déclarée entre elles. Amalia était si insupportable, si vicieuse et manipulatrice ! Il la détestait.

Il s'affala sur les coussins colorés, le regard toujours fixé sur la bougie. Sa tête reposait tranquillement sur ses mains croisées devant lui. Que pourrait-il faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour Londres ? D'ailleurs, ils partaient bien en balai n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps cela prenait-il ?

Sa mère avait dû oublier ce détail, il fallait absolument qu'il aille le lui rappeler !

Il tapota à nouveau sur la plaque de cheminée et se faufila hors de sa pièce secrète. Après un détour par la salle de bain pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas couvert de suie, ce qui aurait titillé la curiosité de sa mère sur l'endroit dans lequel il s'était caché, or il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de sa pièce secrète, il dévala les escalier jusqu'à la salle à manger et retrouva ses parents en train de petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

« Allons-nous bien à la gare de King's Cross en balai ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Bien sûr, lui confirma son père en lissant sa moustache vers le haut du bout des doigts.

-A quelle heure devons-nous donc partir ? reprit-il. »

Ses parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil qu'il trouva complice, et sa mère lui répondit :

« Il nous faudrait partir pour huit heures et quart, pour être sûr d'être là avant que le Poudlard Express ne t'oublie pas. »

-Dans un peu moins d'une heure alors, reformula-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la grande horloge. Je vais descendre ma malle…

-… une fois que tu te seras lavé les dents, précisa sa mère avec un air entendu.

-Et que tu m'auras laissé dormir, rouspéta la voix aigue de sa grand-mère derrière lui. »

Il se retourna aussitôt pour rencontrer le regard faussement furibond de Grand-Mère Annabella, qui le fixait, les poings sur les hanches. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'enfuit dans l'escalier monumental.

« Espèce de petit garnement ! l'entendit-il s'exclamer. »

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment tout en grimpant les marches une fois de plus ce matin. Mais il avait tant d'énergie et d'impatience à revendre que cela lui était égal. Il fit ce que sa mère lui demandait, relut une nouvelle fois sa lettre de Poudlard, le numéro de la voie sur son ticket de train, remit tout dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle son prénom avait été inscrit à l'encre vert émeraude, et ferma sa malle. Il la tira le long du couloir jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Une idée stupide mais atrocement drôle explosa dans sa cervelle, et un sourire canaille illumina son visage. Il prit sa lettre de Poudlard entre les dents, et plaça la malle en équilibre sur la première marche, s'assit dessus, donna un coup de pied…

Et dévala l'escalier en hurlant de rire, secoué dans tous les sens à chaque rebond de sa valise.

Il alunit sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée tout en magie et s'arrêta au milieu du grand sas d'entrée, sous l'œil horrifié de ses parents et de sa grand-mère, dont les yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Son père secouait la tête en le regardant rire, comme stupéfait d'un si grand spectacle, et sa mère était dépassée par tant de talent.

Peut-être était-elle furieuse aussi.

« JAMES CHARLUS ROBERTUS DARIUS PRISCUS ARCTURUS IGNATIUS POTTER ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Oups, souffla-t-il à mi-voix en se souvenant qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il dévale les escaliers de cette manière.

-JE T'AI DEJA EXPLIQUE DES DIZAINES ET DES DIZAINES DE FOIS que tu NE DEVAIS PAS JOUER DANS LES ESCALIERS parce que c'était DAN-GE-REUX ! Qu'aurions-nous fait si, PAR MALHEUR, tu t'étais fracassé le crâne par terre ? S'il avait fallu t'emmener à Ste-Mangouste ? Toi qui ne veux manquer le Poudlard Express sous aucun prétexte… _PAS DE POUDLARD POUR TOI_ ! »

Il se retint de lui demander si _pas de Poudlard_ signifiait qu'il était puni d'école ou si c'était dans l'hypothèse où il avait fallu l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. Sa mère serait entrée dans une colère plus noire que noire. Et sa colère semblait déjà vraiment très sombre. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter Morgane.

« J'avais simplement oublié, murmura-t-il avec une tête penaude.

-Oublié ? s'ébahit sa mère sous l'œil atterré de sa grand-mère. Et si j'oubliais de t'emmener à Londres, moi ? Qu'en dirais-tu ? »

Il n'aimait pas contrarier sa mère, il savait que ça se terminait rarement bien pour lui. Mais là, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir avec cette menace de punition en l'air.

« J'en serais dévasté, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Mais ma magie me protège quand je dévale les escaliers tu sais, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en se jetant dans ses bras. Je fais attention ! Mais il faut que j'aille à Poudlard ! Allez Maman, je ne le ferais plus, je vais faire attention maintenant ! »

Il crut qu'elle allait s'arracher les yeux tant ceux-ci semblaient sauter dans sa direction et ses mains serraient ses petits bras. Mais elle se contenta de le serrer contre elle à l'étouffer presque. Mais comme il était un petit peu, un tout petit peu coupable, il se retint de lui demander de le lâcher.

« Lâche le Dorea, il ne va pas s'envoler, fit finalement Charlus Potter avec contrariété. »

Si même son père était remonté contre son attitude, ça sentait mauvais pour James. D'ordinaire, son père riait de ses bêtises ou les faisait même avec lui. Or là, il semblait tout bonnement furieux. Il s'accroupit à la place de sa mère à qui il fit signe de sortir. Elle consentit à le faire après un long échange de regards et une mine furieuse. Sa grand-mère la suivit et il se retrouva seul avec son père dans le grand hall d'entrée. Lequel le fixa dans les yeux. James commença à baisser le regard, peu sûr de la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements.

« Ne baisse pas le regard, James Charlus Potter, siffla son père. »

James redressa aussitôt la tête et s'efforça de rester immobile. Mais il sentait déjà la panique le saisir. Que sa mère donne son nom complet avait de quoi l'inquiéter, mais que son père mentionne son deuxième prénom, le sien soit dit en passant, faisait craindre le pire.

« Lorsqu'on fait une bêtise, on l'assume, reprit-il, et ce, avec le plus de dignité possible. »

James déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête sans lâcher les iris d'un brun profond de son père.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est permis de faire des imprudences et des bêtises à tort et à travers, continua-t-il et James sut que la suite ne lui plairait pas. J'espère ne pas recevoir de lettre de Poudlard décrivant un comportement insolent, irrespectueux, dangereux ou que sais-je encore, venant de ta part. Ta mère ne s'en remettrait pas, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents ce qui manqua de faire sourire James. Elle pense que tu es sage et discipliné, mais nous savons tous les deux combien tu attends d'être à Poudlard pour faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables. »

Le sourcil arqué de son père et l'air entendu de son visage, l'auraient fait rire nerveusement si l'horloge n'avait pas sonné les huit heures du matin.

Sa mère sortit immédiatement de la salle à manger dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée contre son gré.

« Nous y allons ! les coupa-t-elle avec un regard furieux en direction de son mari. Ta valise est-elle prête James ? Où as-tu mis ton chat ?

-Crapouille ! s'exclama James en regardant dans tous les coins. »

Le petit chat roux que lui avait offert son parrain et sa marraine pour son anniversaire avait encore dû se perdre sous le canapé. Il se précipita dans le salon pendant que sa grand-mère s'indignait encore une fois du prénom qu'il avait donné au pauvre petit chaton.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre, ses parents, sa grand-mère et lui, à côté des trois balais que son père avait sortit de la remise. James monta devant lui, et vissa son regard sur la boussole attachée au bout du manche.

Il s'envola quelques minutes plus tard pour Londres avec sa famille, l'euphorie au creux du ventre, et l'impatience frémissant dans tous ses membres.

.

**Ndla** : Un avant-dernier chapitre court mais j'ai publié l'OS sur Severus, dont je parlais la semaine dernière, pour compenser ! Il a pour titre _Dernière Danse _(comme la chanson de Kyo)

Le dernier chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chap 10: Arrivée à Poudlard (Lily)

**Chapitre 10 : Arrivée à Poudlard (Lily)**

.

Lily tira sa valise sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où le Poudlard Express s'était finalement arrêté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que Severus la suivait, et posa sa malle avec celle des autres étudiants de Poudlard, contre le mur de la petite gare.

Il y avait autant de monde que lors d'un match de foot, et Lily trouva ça fabuleux qu'il y ait autant de sorciers. Elle ne se sentait plus seule avec sa magie à présent qu'elle voyait qu'il y avait tout un monde dans lequel Sev et elle pouvaient évoluer. Elle avait envie de parler avec tout le monde, de demander comment les sorciers faisaient ceci ou cela.

Le pompon de toutes ces surprises se trouva être un sorcier au bout du quai, trois fois grand comme elle, avec des mains aussi grandes que des couvercles de poubelles. Elle leva des yeux pétillant de curiosité vers cet homme, ce géant à la grande barbe broussailleuse et aux petits yeux noirs.

« C'est par ici les premières années ! On monte par quatre dans les barques ! »

Sa grosse voix bourrue et tendre à la fois hypnotisa presque Lily, sans le coup de coude de Severus.

« C'est un demi-géant, lui dit-il suffisamment fort pour couvrir le tapage ambiant.

-C'est géant ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'amusant de son jeu de mot toute seule. »

Elle attrapa la main de Severus pour le tirer vers les barques et entra dans la première qu'elle vit. Elle se plaça devant la barque et chercha d'ores et déjà à voir le château, mais ils devaient être encore trop loin.

« Vous deux, là, dépêchez-vous ! retentit la grosse voix du demi-géant. »

Lily le vit soulever deux garçons par le col de leur robe et les déposer dans la barque où elle était assise. Ils étaient emmêlés dans leur cape, et riaient comme des petits fous. Elle reconnut trop tard les deux bruns qui avaient embêté Severus dans le Poudlard Express, et leur tourna le dos en se retenant de rire de leur ridicule.

Les barques se mirent en route comme par magie, sûrement par magie en fait, et s'enfoncèrent à la queue-leu-leu sur les eaux sombres du ruisseau de Pré-au-Lard qui devait mener au grand lac de Poudlard si Lily se souvenait bien. Elle avait dévoré _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, ravie d'en découvrir toujours plus sur le monde magique et surtout sur ce château dans lequel elle vivrait pour les sept années à venir.

« Ce sont des roseaux enchantés, lui apprit Severus en lui désignant des roseaux qui laissaient s'échapper des bulles de leur tige phosphorescente. Et là bas, la lumière qui marche vers nous, ce doit être un Pitiponk, il faut s'en méfier et ne surtout pas le suivre. Il serait capable de t'entraîner au fond de l'eau et de te laisser te noyer, ça les amuse. »

Lily buvait les paroles de Severus comme si c'était un breuvage doux et sucré, un peu comme du chocolat chaud. Elle frissonna en regardant le _Pitiponk_ et se dépêcha de tourner la tête ailleurs.

« C'est fabuleux… souffla-t-elle en faisant volte face. »

La gare de Pré-au-Lard était désormais hors de vue et seule l'étendue du lac lui répondait.

Le garçon aux lunettes carrées à écailles la fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai une tache sur le nez ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement. »

Elle s'en voulut légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis son compère lui donna un coup de coude et il détourna son attention. Elle pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. D'un côté ils avaient été odieux avec Severus, de l'autre elle avait l'habitude de toujours donner une seconde chance aux gens, de ne pas les juger sur les apparences, même si c'était difficile.

« Regarde, la coupa le garçon dans ses pensées, c'est une Fleur d'étoiles, lui souffla-t-il en lui désignant une fleur près de laquelle ils passaient. »

C'était une fleur jaune qui ressemblait étrangement à une fleur de lotus pour la forme, mais dans le cas présent, elle s'ouvrait avec douceur pour laisser un filet de paillettes dorées s'échapper de sa corole et monter vers le ciel étoilé.

« Est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a un calamar géant dans ce lac ? reprit-il avec un sourire en coin sûr de lui. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, son attention toujours focalisée sur la Fleur d'étoiles.

« Evidemment que je le sais, fit-elle avec détachement. »

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua qu'il était troublé, et même sidéré qu'elle soit au courant de cette information qui pourtant avait tout une page entière qui lui était consacrée dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en oubliant son comparse qui riait comme un petit fou.

-Lily Evans, fit-elle distraitement. Et toi ?

-James Potter, dit-il aussitôt en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main habile. Evans… Evans… ça ne me dit rien.

-C'est parce que mes parents sont Moldus, dit-elle en remarquant une nouvelle lumière sur l'autre rive. C'est encore un Pitiponk ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Oui sûrement mais…

-Tu es Née-Moldue ? s'exclama le comparse de James Potter, en proie à un drôle d'intérêt pour sa personne.

-Oui, en quoi est-ce étrange ? »

Elle se détourna de ses yeux globuleux. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Severus lui avait dit qu'il y avait plein d'autres sorciers nés de parents moldus qui entraient chaque année à Poudlard, et que cela ne faisait rien. Soit ceux-là avaient un grain, soit ils étaient stupides.

« Regarde Servilus ! C'est le calamar géant ! s'exclama le comparse de Potter en se penchant vers le bord de la barque. »

Lily regarda Severus se pencher par-dessus bord, perdre l'équilibre et tomber la tête la première dans le lac. Elle aurait juré que Potter et l'autre avaient tapé sur le sol de la barque pour la faire tanguer mais comme elle était concentrée sur la chute de Severus, elle s'abstint de crier au complot.

« Mais aide-le à remonter ! s'écria-t-elle à la place en se faufilant de l'autre côté de la barque. »

Severus avait déjà attrapé la main du comparse de Potter mais à peine eut-il émergé à la surface, que leurs mains se lâchèrent.

« Il est tout graisseux, sa main glisse ! cria-t-il assez fort pour que les barques devant et derrière eux puisse profiter de l'humiliant spectacle.

-Espèce de trou du cul ! s'emporta Lily en le saisissant par le col de sa robe. »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, et Lily se surprit à le pousser à son tour par-dessus bord. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se pencha pour saisir la main de Severus et l'aider à remonter, mais la barque tangua si bien qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient se retourner. Potter dut penser la même chose puisqu'il s'époumona comme un putois.

« Arrête ! Tu vas nous faire nous retourner !

-C'est moins drôle quand c'est toi qui menace de tomber à l'eau ! siffla-t-elle en tenant la main de Sev sans oser faire un geste trop brusque. »

James Potter s'était tapi à l'opposé pour compenser le déséquilibre. Un peu plus et elle aurait fait exprès d'essayer d'aider Sev à remonter pour qu'ils se retournent et que Potter goûte à l'eau froide du lac, mais le demi-géant arriva à ce moment-là sur une autre barque et repêcha Sev et le comparse de Potter par le col pour les déposer trempés des pieds à la tête dans sa propre barque.

Il leur jeta un regard suspicieux à tous les quatre et secoua la tête.

« On en reparlera plus tard, mais je vous ai à l'œil, fit-il en reprenant ses immenses rames pour revenir vers l'avant de la file de bateaux. »

« Et Sirius, pense à prendre ta douche maintenant ! cria James à son acolyte en explosant de rire. »

Ledit Sirius lui rendit son rire en se pinçant le nez après avoir désigné Servilus.

« Je donnerai même un peu de shampoing à Servilus ! cria-t-il à la place et chacun explosa de rire à s'en étouffer. »

Lily leur jeta un regard noir, à présent fixée sur leur personne. Des petits enfants pourris gâtés en mal de sensations fortes s'occupant à chercher des poux aux autres. Bravo.

Elle ne rendit pas son sourire à Potter et lui tourna résolument le dos. Si c'était un Samy Shartown bis, elle n'avait pas fini de se battre pour un oui ou pour un non.

« Allez Evans, c'était drôle, lui envoya-t-il inutilement.

-Et si Severus ne savait pas nager, ça aurait été aussi drôle ? riposta-t-elle en l'entendant se lever dans la barque pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Ne m'accuse pas ! s'indigna-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle, il la fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude qu'on le rabroue ou qu'on lui dise non. Elle ne renchérit pas et laissa la magie l'envahir. Le château leur apparaissait à présent, tout noir de nuit, et étoilés de torches enflammées. C'était magnifiquement magique.

« C'est merveilleux… souffla-t-elle en oubliant momentanément son différend.

-Splendide, ajouta James Potter. »

Elle voulut suivre les autres hors des barques pour retrouver Severus sur le quai, mais faillit tomber à l'eau lorsqu'une tornade blonde se précipita dans sa direction. Elle se serait retrouvée à quatre pattes dans la barque ou au fond de l'eau si Potter n'avait pas été derrière elle.

« Non mais ça va pas ! s'agaça-t-elle en regardant la petite blonde se décaler avec un visage courroucé.

-James a failli tomber dans le lac à cause de toi, siffla-t-elle et Lily crut halluciner.

-Hein ? fit-elle.

-Eh Marlene, calme-toi, tenta Potter pour apaiser son amie sans doute. C'est Servilus et Sirius qui sont tombés dans le lac de Poudlard, fit-il en commençant à rire. Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était… euh, dramatique, se reprit-il en voyant le regard noir de Lily. Oui c'est cela, dramatique, digne du _drama_, du théâtre, spectaculaire quoi, reprit-il en se moquant allègrement de Lily. »

Laquelle s'éloigna d'eux en soupirant d'exaspération. Severus était dans un coin, tout à fait sec à présent. Sirius n'était nulle part en vue et elle ne chercha pas à le retrouver.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Mieux, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Eh Evans ! s'écria la voix agaçante de Potter.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Rejoins-moi à Gryffondor, on s'amusera bien ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire faux. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Bat les pattes ! T'es qu'un trou du cul, Potter ! balança-t-elle sans avoir remarqué le silence qui s'était créé. »

Plusieurs rires fusèrent, et un instant elle fut fière d'avoir fermé le clapet de ce James Potter avant de voir la sorcière au chignon stricte, la femme qui était venue lui annoncer officiellement qu'elle était une sorcière, la regarder avec des yeux éberlués de stupéfaction.

« Puis-je avoir votre nom miss ? souffla-t-elle dans un silence gênant et Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Miss Evans, marmonna-t-elle sans oser baisser le regard.

-Pourriez-vous, à l'avenir, vous montrer plus tempérée envers vos camarades, Miss Evans ? Je ne peux encore enlever de points à votre maison, puisque nous ne savons pas dans laquelle vous serez envoyée, mais je vous ai à l'œil. Insulter ses camarades de la sorte… Nous ne sommes pas dans une école de voyous, par Merlin ! »

Les lèvres pincées de la femme au chignon strict se plissèrent un peu plus avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers eux, sa robe de tartan touchant presque le sol.

« Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, Professeure de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, suivez-moi. »

Lily fusilla James Potter et son acolyte Sirius du regard avant de suivre le professeur McGonagall dans le hall du château. De là, ils gagnèrent une petite salle exigüe où ils durent se tasser et la femme au chignon strict leur expliqua ce qu'il allait se passer, le banquet, la répartition, les points que l'on pouvait faire perdre ou gagner à sa maison. Puis elle les laissa un instant avant de revenir vers eux pour les mener dans le château.

« Tu sais en quoi consiste la Cérémonie de Répartition ? chuchota-t-elle à Severus en s'extasiant sur la magnificence du lieu.

-Ma mère m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une formalité mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, disant que…

-Et bla bla bla ! Tu marmonnes Servilus ! le coupa Sirius avec bonne humeur. Elle est trop jolie pour un crasseux comme toi, laisse-la ! »

Lily sentit ses joues rougir, plus d'agacement que pour ce que sous-entendait Sirius.

« Mais laisse-nous tranquille ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Viens Severus, allons devant. »

Elle entendit les ricanements de Sirius lorsqu'elle prit la main de son ami pour marcher à grands pas vers l'avant de la file.

Elle s'arrêta net une fois devant. Un chapeau rapiécé lui faisait face, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Comment un chapeau pouvait-il éprouver un profond ennui, cela la dépassait, mais les faits étaient là. Et effectivement, lorsque le silence se fit, une fente apparut dans le tissu du chapeau, et une voix sortit du vieux vêtement.

_« On me dit vieux, terni et rabougri,_

_Très peu seyant et pas vraiment joli._

_A moi, le plus célèbre des chapeaux,_

_Connu surtout sous le nom de Choixpeau._

_Forgé par les quatre plus grands sorciers_

_De leurs siècles et de leurs contrées,_

_J'ai acquis de mon tout premier maître,_

_Le grand Godric Gryffondor, d'être un être_

_Doté de parole et de rapiéçures_

_Et des trois autres un cerveau-bure _

_Dispatchant les élèves dans les maisons_

_Représentant les traits de mes patrons._

_Si Gryffondor cherchait le courage,_

_La témérité et les gamins peu sages,_

_Son ami Serpentard préférait les silencieux,_

_Les rusés, les roublards et les ambitieux._

_Si Serdaigle cherchait les érudits_

_Les têtes bien faites, sages à tout prix_

_Poufsouffle préférait la loyauté,_

_La justice et le travail acharné._

_Mais tous voulaient instruire des sorciers_

_Et des sorcières et par milliers_

_A l'art de la magie dans ce château_

_Qu'ils appelèrent Poudlard aussitôt._

_Venez mes amis, de moi approchez,_

_Dans une maison je vous enverrai._

_Mais retenez bien cette seule chose :_

_Un jour, j'aimerais avoir une pause. »_

Lily explosa de rire comme la plupart des élèves. Seul Severus semblait dépité. Pour une formalité, c'était un peu plus tout de même. Certes, il n'y avait pas d'épreuves de magie, pas de troll à combattre, ou d'interrogatoire à subir, mais un chapeau parlant à confronter.

« Je vais vous appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique, vous coifferez le chapeau, et vous vous dirigerez dans la maison qu'il vous indiquera, leur expliqua brièvement la Professeure McGonagall. »

Vraiment, juste ça ? Lily avait bien fait de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, de ne pas s'inquiéter ou de se monter à la tête cette Cérémonie de Répartition.

« Abbott Amalia ! appela la Professeure McGonagall. »

Lily vit la petite blonde qu'il lui avait presque sauté à la gorge pousser une petite fille qui avait les mêmes traits de visage qu'elle, mais en version brune. Elles étaient sans doute sœurs ou cousines. D'un pas princier, cette Amalia Abbott s'approcha du tabouret que lui désignait la Professeure McGonagall et s'y assit avec grâce. Lily n'avait jamais vu tant de manière dans une fille de son âge.

Le Choixpeau effleura à peine ses cheveux qu'il s'écria « Serpentard ! ». Une vague d'applaudissement lui répondit. Lily se souvint de ce que Severus lui avait dit, qu'il fallait aller à Serpentard. L'autre garçon insupportable avait loué la maison Gryffondor, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à le côtoyer pendant sept longues années. Mais si cette maison était celle du courage, peut-être que Lily aimerait y avoir sa place tout de même. Elle avait du courage à revendre, Tatie Hannah le lui disait tous les jours.

Lily reporta son attention sur ses camarades. La cousine ou la sœur d'Amalia Abbott semblait figée de stupeur. Elle non plus ne portait pas la maison de Serpentard dans son cœur ?

Avery Rowan fut envoyé à Serpentard à son tour, Babil Hortense à Gryffondor. Puis Black Sirius fut appelé à venir subir l'épreuve du Choixpeau. Elle s'étonna du silence glacial qui suivit son prénom. Jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, mais en voyant la grimace qu'il faisait elle n'osa pas lui demander ce que ce Sirius Black avait d'exceptionnel.

Le Choixpeau mit un peu plus de temps pour faire entendre son jugement que pour les deux élèves précédents. Mais lorsqu'il s'écria _Gryffondor_, aucun applaudissement ne fusa depuis la table à laquelle il vint s'asseoir. Seul un vieux monsieur assis dans un large fauteuil sur l'estrade applaudit doucement la nouvelle. Puis elle reconnut la voix de James Potter derrière elle lorsqu'il se mit à crier « OUAIIIIS » et à applaudir comme un petit fou, ce qui poussa les autres à en faire de même, mais mollement. Rien que pour ça, Lily voulait bien laisser une autre chance à James Potter pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une petite teigne indésirable.

Craggy Cneius fut envoyé à Serpentard et Durducorps Barthénoïda à Serdaigle.

« Evans Lily ! l'appela à son tour la Professeure McGonagall. »

Lily marcha d'un pas dynamique vers le tabouret, décidée à savoir quelle serait sa maison pour les années futures. Certes elle aimerait beaucoup tomber dans la même maison que Severus, mais l'une ou l'autre l'importait peu finalement. Chaque maison avait ses qualités.

« Aha ! s'exclama la voix du Choixpeau au dessus de sa tête et Lily était certaine que personne d'autre dans la salle ne l'entendait. Une maison qui te corresponde… Mais bien sûr jeune fille, quelle question ! Oh je vois beaucoup de loyauté ! Mais… Une fermeté impressionnante. Personne entière, intègre… Que de courage… Oui, oui, oui… Cette maison te conviendra parfaitement ! GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choixpeau. »

Lily l'enleva rapidement pour chercher Severus dans la foule des premières années. Elle lui fit un sourire triste puis rendit le Choixpeau au Professeur McGonagall.

Acclamée par la table rouge et or, elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses condisciples de maison et s'assit au bout de la table. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre première année, mais reconnu le fameux Sirius qui n'avait cessé d'ennuyer Severus et lui tourna le dos rapidement.

« Theodora Feuaupoudre, se présenta la prochaine fille envoyée à Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux, souffla-t-elle avec un air mystérieux. Eh ! Comment vas-tu Fortescue ? demanda-t-elle toute contente à un garçon bien plus âgé en face d'elle.

-Comment peut-on aller lorsqu'on est Préfet-en-Chef, Feuaupoudre ? répondit l'autre en grimaçant. Je me demande encore pourquoi Dumbledore m'a nommée à ce poste, soupira-t-il.

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux pardi, répliqua Theodora en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

-Sérieux ? fit-il avec dégoût. Je passe mon temps à me faire surprendre dans la forêt interdite en quoi… Mon cousin vient de se faire envoyer à Serdaigle, soupira-t-il en applaudissant mollement. Grand-mère Fortescue va le vénérer et le couvrir de cadeaux aux prochaines vacances. Elle en a assez de voir ces petits-enfants filer à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor.

-Ce ne sont pas les Feuaupoudre qui iraient à Serdaigle ! s'esclaffa Theodora. »

Lily les écouta à moitié, intimidée de voir à quel point les sorciers se connaissaient, et à quel point la Maison à Poudlard semblait quelque chose d'important pour eux. _Lovegood Cherry… Serdaigle ! Lupin Remus… Gryffondor !_ Son nouveau camarade semblait au plus mal tant il était pâle. Elle entendit à peine Malefoy Félixérie être envoyée à Serpentard que déjà, deux filles rejoignaient les rangs de Gryffondor, une certaine McKinnon Marlene et une certaine Meadowes Dorcas. Elle reconnut en la première, la fille qui l'avait bousculée pour l'accuser d'avoir pousser ce James Potter à l'eau. Elle perdit un peu le fil avec les répartitions suivantes, mais revint tout à fait à la situation présente lorsque le nom de Potter James résonna dans la Grande Salle. Marlene McKinnon fit taire sa voisine d'un geste agacé et regarda son ami monter sur l'estrade et coiffer le Choixpeau. Lily soupira en entendant le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Elle soupira un peu plus de dépit lorsque Severus fut envoyé quelques minutes plus tard à Serpentard, la table la plus loin de la sienne.

Avec ces énergumènes, sa vie dans le monde magique promettait d'être… mouvementée.

.

.

.

Et voilà, dernière chapitre de cette fic… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! S'il y a des trucs qui vous ont plus ou surpris ou que vous avez trouvés n'avoir rien à faire là ou même qui vous ont déplus, dites-le moi, ça me permettra de me corriger !

Si vous avez des questions aussi, n'hésitez pas !

Enfin je voulais juste expliquer un choix que j'ai fait, qui était de ne pas reprendre les scènes que Joanne Rowling nous a donné dans les souvenirs de Rogue. D'abord, ce sont justement les souvenirs de Rogue, donc vus et ressentis par Rogue, donc pas forcément comme James et Lily les ont vécus. Ensuite on connaît ces souvenirs, c'est pas la peine de les redire dans un recueil d'instants de leur enfance. Du coup, j'ai préféré écrire d'autres moments.

A très vite dans une nouvelle fic (peut-être) !


End file.
